Stay Here With Me
by Nanayra
Summary: Naruto yang merupakan bintang terkenal tiba-tiba terjebak dalam pesona Hinata Hyuuga yaitu seorang penyanyi, Aktris dan sekaligus Model terkenal. Mereka dipertemukan secara tidak sengaja dan saling menyukai namun cobaan selalu datang mengganggu hubungan mereka. Bisakah mereka tetap bersama?
1. Chapter 1

**Stay Here With Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _( Lagu yang digunakan di story ini sepenuhnya milik Artis asli yang menyanyikannya! )_  
**

 **Cerita ini milik Author ya :)**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **WARNING! : OC, TYPO, ABAL-ABAL DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI.**

 **Lagu yang digunakan di story ini sepenuhnya milik Artis asli yang menyanyikannya!**

 **SEMOGA DIMENGERTI :)**

 **...**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **...**

CKREEKK! CKREEK! CKREEK!

" Lalu bagaimana pendapat anda saat anda menginjakan kaki sebagai seorang Model? " Tanya seorang wartawan pada wanita cantik yang memakai Kacamata biru.

" Menurutku itu hal yang luar biasa, pengalaman pertama yang tak pernah terlupakan " Wanita itu berkata dengan tenang tak lupa senyumannya yang membuat wartawan laki-laki hampir pingsan dibuatnya.

" Wah, menyenangkan sekali ya " Ucap wartawan tersebut.

" Bagaimana pendapat anda Kakashi-san sebagai seorang manager? " Tanya wartawan lain

" Hm? Pendapatku? Yah … menurutku jika dia senang, aku akan ikut senang " Ucap Kakashi

" Baiklah terimakasih atas waktu kalian " Ucap Wartawan itu. Kakashi dan wanita tadi segera memasuki mobil setelah para wartawan memberi sedikit jalan pada mereka.

Kakashi menatap wanita dihadapannya " Wah, kau memang terkenal ya Hinata? " Ucap Kakashi pada wanita yang sedang membuka kacamatanya.

" Siapa? Aku? Ah, kau terlalu memuji Kakashi-san " ucap Hinata tertawa kecil. Ya wanita yang tadi diwawancara adalah Hinata –Hyuuga Hinata- Sorang Aktris muda dibawah naungan **KS (** _**Konoha Star** **)** _**Entertainment** yang mengawali langkahnya pada dunia tarik suara , Perfilman , dan baru-baru saja mencoba terjun menjadi seorang Model.

" Itu kenyataan, kau sudah mempunyai bakat dari dulu " Ucap Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya. Hinata yang mendengarnya terdiam sesaat, ia kembali teringat saat kecelakaan terjadi. Kecelakaan saat dirinya tepat berumur 18 tahun, kecelakaan yang tak pernah diharapkannya dan membuat Hinata kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

" Ah, maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu teringat kejadian itu lagi ya? " Ucap Kakashi sedih

Hinata menggeleng " Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah masalalu. Jika saja Kakashi-san tidak menyelamatkanku, Aku tidak akan mungkin bisa jadi seperti sekarang " Ucap Hinata tersenyum, Kakashi membalas senyum Hinata.

" Kita sudah sampai " Ucap Sopir tersebut.

Hinata tertawa pelan " Wah sudah sampai ya? Ku kira jaraknya jauh " Hinata menggunakan kembali Kacamata birunya dan turun dari mobil.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju Gedung besar, disana merupakan gedung dimana Acara di salah satu televisi berlangsung. Mengapa Hinata disini? karena Hinata diundang untuk menghadari sebuah acara yang cukup terkenal sebagai seorang bintang tamu.

" Selamat siang, Hinata-san " Ucap para kru disana. Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyuman, Hinata melirik Kakashi yang berdiri disampingnya sambil membawa beberapa kertas.

" Setelah acara ini apakah aku bisa beristirahat? " Tanya Hinata, Kakashi yang mendengarnya mengecek jadwal Hinata yang ia pegang.

" Tidak bisa, setelah ini kau ada acara pemotretan untuk majalah edisi terbaru untuk memperagakan busana _Casual_ , selain itu ada majalah yang ingin memuat profilmu sehingga akan ada wawancara sedikit disana, ya sekitar … 4 jam " Hinata menghela nafas, sebenarnya Hinata sangat lelah dia hanya tidur 3 jam hari ini.

" Tapi setelah itu kau bisa pulang dan istirahat " Hinata terkejut lalu berhenti sebentar dan menatap Kakashi

" Apa? " Tanya Kakashi heran.

" Aku menyayangimu Kakashi-san! " Hinata memeluk Kakashi tiba-tiba. Ia sangat senang dengan ucapan Kakashi yang sudah ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri.

" Hey! Cepat lepaskan! Acara sudah dimulai dan sebentar lagi kau akan dipanggil untuk masuk kesana " Ucap Kakashi mengingatkan

" Ah ! kau benar! " Hinata berlari menuju tempat dimana ruangan acara tersebut berlangsung.

* * *

...

" Hahaha, sangat menyenangkan sekali ya? Baiklah kali ini selain ada Haruno Sakura yang menemani kita disini ada tamu lagi yang akan datang. Dan kita panggilkan inilah dia … Hyuuga Hinata! " Ucap Presenter tersebut.

Penonton yang ada disana memberikan tepuk tangan, Hinata masuk ke acara tersebut. " Hallo, selamat siang " Ucap Hinata ramah, ia dipersilahkan duduk tepat disamping Sakura.

" Baiklah Hinata-san, kami telah berbicara dengan Sakura-san tentang berbagai hal. Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan, apakah benar Hinata-san menginjakan kaki pada dunia model ? " Tanya Presenter itu

" Iya, itu benar Matsuri-san. Aku baru saja menginjakan kaki di dunia Model dan mencoba menjadi seorang model " Ucap Hinata

" Wah, itu menakjubkan sekali. Berarti profesi Hinata-san sudah sama seperti Sakura-san " Ucapnya lagi

" Ah tidak seperti itu, Sakura sudah lama menjadi model dari pada diriku, dia juga pasti lebih hebat dariku dalam hal model " Ucap Hinata tersenyum sambil melihat Sakura

" Tidak kok, kita disini sama-sama belajar. " Ucap Sakura sambil tertawa

Matsuri melihat kearah Sakura dan Hinata " Baiklah pertanyaan untuk kalian berdua, bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang dunia Model? " Tanya Matsuri

Sakura dan Hinata saling menatap " Menyenangkan! " / " Menyenangkan! " Ucap mereka bersamaan membuat Matsuri tertawa.

" Ternyata kalian sangat kompak ya, jika boleh tahu sudah berapa lama kalian saling kenal? " Tanya Matsuri

" Hmm, sekitar berapa ya Hinata? Yang aku tahu, aku kenal dengan Hinata saat pertama memasuki dunia Entertainment, kami tidak menyangka akan sama-sama dibawah naungan KS Entertainment. Memang awalnya tidak saling kenal tapi saat kami memainkan sebuah film pertama kami, membuat aku dan Hinata semakin dekat " Ucap Sakura tersenyum.

Matsuri mengangguk mengerti " Oh, begitu. Berapa umur kalian sekarang? "

" Usiaku sekarang 21 tahun dan Hinata kalau tidak salah baru 20 tahun " Ucap Sakura

" Ternyata kalian berbeda 1 tahun ya. " Ucap Matsuri

" Begitulah " Ucap Hinata.

" Baiklah kita akan kembali sebentar lagi. Tapi jangan pindahkan channel ini ya, karena masih ada satu bintang tamu lagi! " Ucap Matsuri

Acara mereka break sekitar 5 menit, Hinata yang merasa haus segera memeriksa tasnya namun kaleng minuman yang biasa ia bawa sepertinya tertinggal di mobil.

" Aku akan mengambilnya " Ucap Hinata, Ia hendak menuju luar pintu tertahan oleh seseorang.

" Kau mau kemana Hinata? " Tanya Kakashi

" Aku ingin mengambil minuman dimobil " Ucap Hinata, Kakashi melepaskan pegangannya.

" Tunggu disini, biar aku saja " Kakashi hendak melangkah pergi namun Hinata menghentikannya

" Tidak Kakashi-san, biar aku sa- "

TRINGG! TRINGG!

Handphone Kakashi berbunyi, Hinata tersenyum dan mendapat balasan helaan nafas dari Kakashi.

" Baiklah, kau berhati-hati " Ucap Kakashi

" Oke " Ucap Hinata tersenyum

Hinata telah sampai diparkiran, sopir mobil Hinata yang tadi tertidur di mobil tiba-tiba terbangun.

" Hinata-sama ada yang- "

" Tidak apa Mugo-san, kau pasti kelelahan karena menemaniku terus. Kau bisa tidur lagi aku hanya ingin mengambil air minum saja " Ucap Hinata

" Baik Hinata-sama " Ucap Mugo.

Hinata mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, dengan cepat Hinata membuka kaleng tersebut dan meminumnya sedikit.

" Sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai, aku harus cepat kesana " Hinata memegang kaleng minumannya dan masuk kedalam gedung.

BRUUKK!

Hinata terkejut dan menatap kesal dengan orang yang menabrak bahunya dari belakang. Sementara orang itu pergi begitu saja.

" Hey kau! " Panggil Hinata, orang yang menabrak Hinata membalikan badanya dan menatap dengan pandangan heran.

" Ada apa? " Ia bertanya dengan santai.

" Kau menabrakku dan pergi begitu saja? " Tanya Hinata kesal

" Aku tidak sengaja " Ia berujar santai membuat Hinta sangat kesal . Dengan mudah ia menjawab seperti itu? Oke memang Hinata tidak terluka atau lecet tapi lihat! Baju yang Hinata kenakan jadi basah karena terkena air kaleng miliknya, jika saja ia tidak menabrak dengan tiba-tiba pasti tidak akan basah begini!.

" Kau tinggal ganti baju saja " Ucap pria itu santai seolah membaca fikiran Hinata, ingin sekali rasanya Hinata melempar kaleng minumannya di kepala pria itu. Hinata menghela nafas, percuma berbicara dengan orang seperti ini.

Hinata melewati pria itu dan berdiri disampingnya, karena Hinata menggunakan _heels_ membuat tubuhnya sejajar dengan pria disampingnya. Hinata berdiri dan membisikan sesuatu pada pria disampingnya.

" Lain kali, saat berjalan lepas kacamatamu agar tidak … **buta** " Ucap Hinata tajam.

TRAASH!

Hinata melemparkan Kaleng yang sudah remuk karena ia genggam dengan sangat kuat di tempat sampah tepat disamping Naruto dan pergi meninggalkannya. Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata menyeringai tipis ' _gadis yang menarik '_ batin Naruto.

Sungguh Hinata sangat kesal! Ia mengomel dalam hati betapa kesalnya ia sekarang, sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai dan bajunya sekarang sedang basah, terpaksa Hinata harus menggantinya.

" Hinata kau sudah se- Astaga! Kenapa bajumu? " Ucap Kakashi heran

 **Hinata P.O.V**

" Tadi ada orang buta menabrakku " Aku menjawab dengan kesal! Dimana bajuku! Ah ketemu!

" Aku ganti baju dulu " Ucapku pelan.

Sekarang acara akan dimulai, namun Matsuri menanyakanku tentang mengapa aku mengganti baju, aku hanya menjawab persis seperti yang kukatakan pada Kakashi.

" Baiklah kembali lagi bersama kami, seperti yang aku katakan saat awal acara. Kita akan mengundang para bintang ternama, disini sudah ada Haruno Sakura juga Hinata Hyuuga, kita mengundang satu bintang lagi dan kali ini kita panggilkan …. Uzumaki Naruto! " Ucap Matsuri

" Ah? Naruto! " Aku melihat Sakura menatap tak percaya saat seseorang yang dipanggil Matsuri masuk, kenapa dia begitu terkejut ?

" Hallo, semuanya "

DEG!

 **Hinata P.O.V End**

Hinata seperti merasakan dunianya berhenti seketika, Hinata kenal suara ini! Suara yang membuatnya kesal. Hinata menoleh kebelakang. BINGO!

Dugaan Hinata saat ini sangat tepat. Pria itu sedang menatapnya dengan seringaian. Mata Naruto bertemu dengan Hinata, tetapi dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya.

" Silahkan duduk disamping Hinata-san, Naruto-san " Ucap Matsuri

" Baik terimakasih " Ucap Naruto tersenyum

" Bagaimana kabar anda Naruto-san? " Tanya Matsuri basa-basi.

Naruto tersenyum " Seperti yang kau lihat " Ucapnya

" Hahaha, lalu bagaimana film anda di Eropa Naruto-san? Kudengar kau baru saja kembali setelah sekian lama pergi " Tanya Matsuri penasaran, Hinata hanya tersenyum palsu melihat Naruto _' Dasar menyebalkan! '_ Batin Hinata.

" Film itu sudah selesai dan untung saja mendapat respon yang sangat baik, dan ya kau benar aku baru saja kembali dari Eropa dan acara ini yang pertama kali aku datangi setelah keluar dari bandara " Ucapnya santai

" Wah kami beruntung sekali " Ucap Matsuri

" Kalian memang hebat ya, sama-sama berada di naungan KS Entertainment dan menjadi bintang yang begitu sukses! " Ucap Matsuri

Hinata menatap Matsuri heran " A-apa? " ucapnya pelan

Matsuri dan Naruto menatap Hinata " Hinata-san tidak tau ya? Mungkin karena Naruto-san lebih dulu masuk Dunia Entertainment. Ibu dan Ayahnya juga seorang bintang terkenal. Tapi bukankah saat Hinata-san dan Sakura-san masuk ke KS Entertainment, Naruto-san masih ada disana selama 1 minggu? " Tanya Matsuri bingung

" 1 minggu saat awal masuk? Seingatku saat pertama aku masuk, selama 1 minggu itu aku sedang mempersiapkan single pertama ku " Ujar Hinata mengingat saat pertama ia masuk.

Naruto terkejut dan menatap Hinata dengan pandangan heran _' Apa? Baru masuk saja sudah membuat single ? hebat sekali dia. '_ batin Naruto

" Ah iya juga, Hinata-san benar, pantas saja tidak bertemu Naruto-san. Bagaimana dengan Sakura-san ? pasti mengenal Naruto-san bukan? " Tanya Matsuri

" Aku memang mengenal Naruto, aku mengenalnya saat pertama masuk di KS Entertainment. Karena waktu tes menjadi model, kami diminta untuk berfoto memperagakan baju _Casual_ bersama Naruto " Jelas Sakura _' Ah, pantas saja '_ Batin Hinata

" Oh begitu, baiklah kita melanjutkan obrolan bersama Naruto-san " Ucap Matsuri. Setelah 15 menit berbicara akhirnya acara sudah masuk _Closing_.

" Terimakasih sudah menonton acara kami, persembahan terakhir Hinata-san akan menyanyikan lagu dari Christina Perri yang berjudul _Jar Of Hearts_ "

Semua penonton yang ada memberikan tepuk tangan pada Hinata, Hinata diberi Mic oleh kru di stasiun Tv tersebut. Lampu yang ada disana perlahan meredup, dentingan piano mulai terdengar perlahan, semua lampu telah gelap hanya ada salah satu lampu yang menerangi Hinata. Hinata mulai bernyanyi.

...

You know, I can't take one more step, towards you  
 _( Kau tahu, aku tak bisa lagi melangkah, mendekatimu )_  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
 _Karena yang menantiku hanyalah penyesalan_ )  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
 _Dan tak tahukah kau aku bukan hantumu lagi_ )  
I lost the love, I loved the most  
 _Aku tlah kehilangan cinta dari orang yang paling kucinta )  
_

I learned to live, half alive  
 _Aku belajar hidup, setengah mati_ )  
And now you want me one more time  
 _Dan kini kau inginkan aku sekali lagi )  
_

And who do you think you are?  
 _ _(_ Dan kau kira siapa dirimu?_ )  
Running round leaving scars  
 _ _(_ Ke sana kemari membuat luka )_  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
 _ _(_ Mengumpulkan guji hatimu_ )  
And tearing love apart  
 _ _(_ Dan mematahkan cinta_ )  
You're gonna catch a cold  
 _ _(_ Kau 'kan terserang demam )_  
From the eyes inside your soul  
 _ _(_ Dari mata dalam jiwamu_ )  
So don't come back for me  
 _ _(_ Maka janganlah kau kembali padaku )_  
Who do you think you are?  
 _ _(_ Kau kira siapa dirimu? )  
_

I hear you're asking all around  
 _ _(_ Kudengar kau bertanya ke mana-mana )_  
If I am anywhere to be found  
 _ _(_ Tentang keberadaanku_ )  
But I have grown too strong  
 _ _(_ Namun kini aku tlah terlalu tangguh )_  
To ever fall back in your arms  
 _ _(_ Untuk jatuh lagi dalam pelukmu )  
_

Hinata menatap kedepan, ia menghayati lagu yang ia nyanyikan seolah dia yang mengalami hal tersebut.

Dear, it took so long, just to feel alright  
 _ _(_ Kasih, butuh waktu lama untuk merasa baikan )_  
Remember how you put back the light in my eyes  
 _ _(_ Ingat bagaimana kau nyalakan kembali cahaya di mataku )_  
I wish, that I had missed the first time that we kissed  
 _ _(_ Andai kulewatkan saat pertama kita berciuman_ )  
Cause you broke all your promises  
 _ _(_ Karna kau ingkari janjimu )  
_

And now you're back  
 _ _(_ Dan kini kau kembali_ )  
You don't get to get me back  
 _ _(_ Kau tak bisa mendapatkanku lagi )  
_

And who do you think you are?  
 _( Dan kau kira siapa dirimu? )_  
Running round leaving scars  
 _( Ke sana kemari membuat luka )_  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
 _( Mengumpulkan guji hatimu_ )  
And tearing love apart  
 _( Dan mematahkan cinta_ )  
You're gonna catch a cold  
 _( Kau 'kan terserang demam )_  
From the eyes inside your soul  
 _( Dari mata dalam jiwamu_ )  
So don't come back for me  
 _( Maka janganlah kau kembali padaku )_  
Who do you think you are?  
 _( Kau kira siapa dirimu? )  
_

Don't come back at all  
 _( Jangan pernah kembali )  
_

Who do you think you are?  
 _( Kau kira siapa dirimu? )  
_

 _..._

Hinata telah selesai menyanyikan lagu _Jar Of Hearts,_ semua orang terdiam tak lama Naruto berdiri dan memberi tepuk tangan diikuti oleh Matsuri, Sakura dan penonton yang lainnya. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata.

* * *

...

Acara itu baru saja selesai, Hinata menghampiri Kakashi.

" Seperti biasa hebat dan selalu memukau " Ucap Kakashi sambil menepuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum " Aku tidak sehebat itu " Hinata berucap pelan, Kakashi tersenyum, Hinata memang orang yang tidak suka membanggakan dirinya sendiri.

" Baiklah 10 menit lagi kita harus berangkat ke tempat selanjutnya " Ucap Kakashi

" Baik " Jawab Hinata singkat. Kakashi melangkah pergi, Hinata mengikutinya namun pergelangannya ditahan oleh seseorang dan membuat Hinata menoleh kebelakang.

" Kau?! " Hinata terkejut, Kakashi yang mendengar suara Hinata menoleh kebelakang.

" Naruto? Ada perlu apa? " Tanya Kakashi yang melihat Naruto menahan Hinata

Naruto menatap Hinata " Kakashi aku akan meminjam dia sebentar, kami perlu bicara " Hinata menatap Naruto heran, ada perlu apa dia?

" Tapi Hinata masih punya pekerjaan 10 menit lagi kami bera- "

" 5 menit. Aku minta waktu 5 menit " Kakashi menghela nafas " Baiklah " Ucapnya mengalah

Hinata terkejut " A-apa? Ka-kakashi-san! " Panggil Hinata, namun Naruto sudah menariknya dan membawanya kesuatu tempat.

Naruto membawa Hinata kedekat arena parkiran. Hinata menatap Naruto kesal.

" Baiklah sekarang katakan ada perlu apa ? " Tanya Hinata

Naruto menatap Hinata dan menggelengkan kepalanya " Tidak ada " Hinata membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Naruto.

" Apa! Lalu kenapa kau membawaku kesini, kau itu benar-benar! " Hinata berucap kesal, ia baru saja akan melangkah namun tangan Naruto menghentikannya lagi.

" Kenapa kau begitu marah? " Tanya Naruto

" Aku sangat kesal padamu! "

" Kau masih kesal karena kejadian itu? Baiklah aku minta maaf padamu "

Hinata menghela nafas kasar " Baiklah aku memaafkanmu, lalu apa yang ingin kau bicarakan "

" Hey aku punya nama! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto " Naruto mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman

Hinata menggapainya " Namaku Hyuuga Hinata " Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya namun Naruto seakan tidak mau melepaskannya

" I-itu bisakah kau melepaskan tanganmu? " Ucap Hinata ragu, Naruto tersentak dan melepaskan tangannya, ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" Ma-maaf " Ucap Naruto salah tingkah

Hinata tersenyum simpul " Tidak apa " Naruto terdiam _' dia sangat manis '_ batin Naruto

" Jadi .. kau sudah lama masuk di KS Entertainment? " Tanya Naruto

" Tidak juga, aku masuk waktu umur 18 tahun " Ucap Hinata

" Orang tuamu mengizinkan untuk jadi seorang bintang? " Hinata terdiam, ia tidak tau harus bicara apa.

KRRIINGG!

Hinata terkejut, Handphonenya berdering. Ia menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan nama Kakashi

" Hallo ada apa Kakashi-san? " Tanya Hinata

' _Kau bersama Naruto sekarang? '_ Ucap Kakashi diseberang sana

" Iya, aku masih bersamanya " Balas Hinata

' _Begini, bisa aku bicara sebentar '_

" Um .. ya tentu " Hinata mengarahkan ponselnya pada Naruto

Naruto menatap Hinata heran " Kenapa? "

" Kakashi-san ingin bicara padamu? "

" Hah? Baiklah " Naruto menerima ponsel Hinata

" Hallo? "

' _Naruto, hari ini aku dipanggil oleh pihak rekaman. Sepertinya dia ingin membahas tentang single baru Hinata, jadi aku akan titipkan Hinata padamu. Kau keberatan ? '_ Tanya Kakashi

Naruto tersenyum dan menatap Hinata " Tidak sama sekali, lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? "

' _Hari ini dia ada pemotretan untuk baju Casual jadi tolong kau antarkan dia, alamatnya akan ku kirim padamu. Sampaikan maafku pada Hinata, jika aku mengatakan padanya dia akan menolak pulang bersamamu '_ Jelas Kakashi

" Baiklah, aku akan menjaganya sampai jumpa " Naruto mematikan panggilannya dan mengembalikan ponsel Hinata.

" Apa yang Kakashi-san katakan ? "

" Dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengantarmu, jadi dia memintaku mengantarmu " Ucap Naruto datar

" Apa? Aku tidak- "

" Pemotretannya sebentar lagi dimulai , kau tidak mau tertinggal kan? " Naruto melangkah mendahului Hinata.

Hinata diam , tentu saja dia tidak mau! Ini awal karirnya dalam dunia Model bagaimana bisa ia mengabaikannya? " Baiklah aku ikut "

Hinata berjalan dibelakang Naruto, mereka telah memasuki mobil pribadi milik Naruto. Hening, suasana disana benar-benar canggung. Naruto memutuskan bertanya pada Hinata

" Kau ingin mengeluarkan single terbaru? " Tanya Naruto dengan pandangan fokus kedepan

" Eh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu ? " Tanya Hinata

" Kakashi yang memberi tahuku "

" Oh, ya begitulah. "

" Tidak apa, aku mendukungmu "

" Hey, siapa yang minta dukunganmu "

" Jadi kau tidak mau? Sayang sekali padahal banyak wanita yang meminta dukunganku "

" Berarti wanita itu bodoh " Ucap Hinata pelan namun masih bisa didengarkan Naruto

" Apa katamu! " Naruto menatap Hinata tajam dan kembali lagi menatap jalanan

" Tidak, abaikan saja "

Suasana kembali hening, Naruto masih fokus mengendarai dan Hinata lebih tertarik melihat keluar jendela mobil

" Kenapa kau diam? Kau canggung satu mobil bersama pria tampan? "

" Apa? Ti-tidak! "

" Jujur saja , aku tidak keberatan "

Wajah Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto " Itu tidak benar "

" Wajah mu memerah " Ucap Naruto santai, Hinata terkejut

" Ti-tidak wajahku baik-baik sa-saja! " Hinata memajukan wajahnya dan menatap Naruto

CKKIIITT!

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya dengan cepat dan menatap wajah Hinata, dunia seakan berhenti bagi Hinata. Bagaimana tidak? Jarak diantara mereka sangat dekat, Hinata bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Naruto.

Jantung Hinata berdetak dengan cepat, jika saja boleh jujur ia memang mengakui kalau Naruto memang sedikit , yah …. _Tampan_ . Naruto menatap Hinata dengan intens, ia memajukan wajahnya lagi namun dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dan wajahnya menghadap luar jendela.

" Se-sebaiknya, ce-cepat! Kita akan te-terlambat! " Ucap Hinata gugup ia tidak berani menatap Naruto _' Kenapa dengan jantungku! Ya ampun! '_ Batin Hinata panik

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata, ia kembali menghidupkan mobilnya dan menuju tempat yang diberikan Kakashi, sungguh dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada Kakashi yang telah memberikan kesempatan padanya. Ia sangat mengakui bahwa Hinata itu memang cantik dan berbakat _' Aku sangat menikmati hal ini '_ Batin Naruto senang.

* * *

...

Hay! Ketemulagi dengan Author yang keceh abis #ditimpukreader , Maaf ya jika ceritanya kurang menarik. Hanya itu yang ada diimajinasi Author. Untuk yang sudah membaca Terimakasih ya! Sampai jumpa di next Chapter :)

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

...


	2. Chapter 2

**Stay Here With Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _( Lagu yang digunakan di story ini sepenuhnya milik Artis asli yang menyanyikannya! )_  
**

 **Cerita ini milik Author ya :)**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **WARNING! : OC, TYPO, ABAL-ABAL DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI.**

 **SEMOGA DIMENGERTI :)**

 **...**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Jantung Hinata berdetak dengan cepat, jika saja boleh jujur ia memang mengakui kalau Naruto memang sedikit , yah …. Tampan . Naruto menatap Hinata dengan intens, ia memajukan wajahnya lagi namun dengan cepat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan dan wajahnya menghadap luar jendela._

" _Se-sebaiknya, ce-cepat! Kita akan te-terlambat! " Ucap Hinata gugup ia tidak berani menatap Naruto ' Kenapa dengan jantungku! Ya ampun! ' Batin Hinata panik_

 _Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata, ia kembali menghidupkan mobilnya dan menuju tempat yang diberikan Kakashi, sungguh dalam hati ia berterimakasih pada Kakashi yang telah memberikan kesempatan padanya. Ia sangat mengakui bahwa Hinata itu memang cantik dan berbakat ' Aku sangat menikmati hal ini ' Batin Naruto senang._

 _::_

 _::_

 _Chapter 2_

* * *

 _..._

Mereka telah sampai ketempat tujuan, Naruto dan Hinata turun bersamaan memasuki gedung tempat pemotretan. Semua photographer yang melihat mereka terkejut bahkan ada yang berbisik-bisik dan itu sangat mengganggu bagi Hinata.

" Kenapa kau ikut masuk ? " Tanya Hinata ketus.

" Memastikanmu dalam keadaan aman. "

Hinata mendengus kesal " Kau terlalu berlebihan " Hinata berjalan cepat mendahului Naruto

" Tunggu aku! Hey " Hinata tidak memperdulikan Naruto, ia terus berjalan tetapi terhenti karena seorang perempuan cantik menghampirinya

" Hyuuga Hinata, kan ? " Tanya wanita itu dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

" Baiklah pemotretannya baru saja akan dimulai, kau bisa mengganti bajumu disana kami akan mempersiapkan baju yang harus kau gunakan " Jelas Wanita itu.

Hinata tersenyum " Baik terimakasih " Ucap Hinata

Wanita itu melihat Naruto yang menghampiri Hinata " Naruto-san ya? " Ucap wanita tadi

" Iya, kau pasti Ayame kan? " Tanya Naruto dan dibalas dengan anggukan oleh wanita yang bernama Ayame.

" Wah ternyata kau sudah memiliki Kekasih ya? " Ucap Ayame lembut dan ucapan itu berhasil membuat Naruto juga Hinata menahan malu

" Bu-bukan kami hanya berteman " Ucap Hinata dengan cepat

" Wah sayang sekali padahal kalian sangat cocok loh " Ujar Ayame dengan tersenyum

" Be-begitu kah? " Naruto tak kalah gugup

" Hahaha, lupakan saja. Pemotretan akan segera dimulai aku pergi dulu " Ucap Ayame

" Baik Ayame-san " Balas Hinata sopan, Ayame pun meninggalkan mereka berdua

Naruto berdiri disamping Hinata " Kau pulang saja, aku akan meminta Kakashi-san untuk- "

" Dia tidak bisa menjemputmu " Hinata membelalakan matanya mendengar ucapan Naruto

 **Naruto P.O.V**

Wajahnya menampilkan ekspresi terkejut, dia memandangku seolah meminta penjelasan dan aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" Begini, Kakashi sudah menitipkan dirimu padaku dan urusannya pasti sangat banyak, kau tidak akan mengganggunya kan? " Ujarku sambil menatapnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

Aku tersenyum ternyata gadis ini memang tidak mau merepotkan orang lain ya?

" Baiklah, aku akan ganti baju. Jika kau ingin menunggu boleh saja, tapi jika kau- "

" Aku akan menunggu " Ujarku dengan cepat sambil mendudukan diriku pada salah satu tempat duduk yang kosong.

Dia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan kesal, aku hanya tersenyum tipis melihatnya yang meninggalkanku begitu saja. Membuatnya kesal sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaanku.

Aku menunggu sambil memainkan Handphone miliku, berita hari ini terlihat bahwa film yang aku mainkan ternyata membuat banyak orang yang ingin menontonnya. Tak sia-sia aku pergi dan berakting disana, hasilnya juga memuaskan.

" Baiklah, Hinata berdiri disana " Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari layar ponsel dan menatap Hinata, aku terdiam sebentar melihat penampilannya, dia kelihatan begitu … ehm Cantik.

Dia sedang menggunakan pakaian kemeja polos berwarna biru dan celana jeans sebatas lutut. Tak lupa sepatu kets yang dia gunakan, rambutnya yang panjang di ikat keatas menampilkan leher jenjangnya yang putih dan membuatku hampir tak berkedip.

" Berpose dengan alami ya, Hinata " Ucap salah satu Photographer itu, Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Ya ampun kenapa dia begitu manis! Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kembali keponsel.

Ucapan photographer itu masih terdengar seakan meminta Hinata untuk melakukan berbagai pose. Aku bosan sekarang dengan iseng aku membuka aplikasi kamera dihandphone miliku, aku mengarahkan pada Hinata yang tengah berpose dengan wajah cerianya, dan … yap! Aku mendapatkan satu foto dimana dia berpose dengan sangat manis.

Pemotretan berlangsung selama 1 jam dan semua pakaian telah Hinata kenakan, ia berjalan mendekatiku. " Sudah selesai? " Tanyaku

Dia menggeleng, belum selesai? Apakah pekerjaannya memang banyak? " Setelah ini Kakashi-san bilang akan ada jurnalis yang ingin memuat profilku di majalah, sebentar lagi jurnalisnya pasti datang " Aku mengangkat bahu … yah terserah saja

" Duduklah kau pasti lelah " Ucapku, dia menurutiku dan duduk disampingku

Hinata menatapku " Kau pulang saja, aku bisa pulang nanti dengan Taxi "

Aku menatapnya dengan heran, kenapa dari tadi dia terus menghindariku? Apa ada yang salah denganku?

" Kenapa kau terus menyuruhku pulang, sih ? " Ucapku kesal, dia menatapku tak kalah kesal

" Kau selalu mengikutiku seperti aku ini anak kecil, dan kau terus saja membuatku kesal " Aku menatapnya dengan heran.

" Kau ini bagaimana sih. Jika aku tidak menjagamu aku akan dimarahi Kakashi " Ucapku tak kalah kesal

" Benarkah? Pasti itu hanya alasanmu saja " Dia kembali menatap layar ponselnya

Kami terdiam, aku melihat dia sangat asyik dengan layar ponselnya dan mengabaikanku. Dengan cepat aku mengambil ponsel dari tangannya

" Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan kembalikan! " Dia mencoba meraih ponselnya

" Jika kau mau, kau bisa mengambilnya sendiri " Aku mengangkat ponselnya dengan sangat tinggi

" Cepat kembalikan! " Dia berusaha menggapai ponsel miliknya namun aku semakin mengangkat tanganku tinggi

" Tidak akan ku berikan kecuali kau mengambilnya sendiri " Aku menyeringai melihatnya yang menatap ku kesal

" Naruto! Beri-Kyaaa! "

BRUUKK!

Aku dan Hinata terjatuh tepat di atas kursi yang tadi kami duduki, Aku terkejut menyadari posisi kami dimana Hinata jatuh menimpaku, Kami terdiam satu sama lain. Aku merasakan jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

Wajah Hinata memerah, sepertinya dia menyadari posisi kami. Dia menjadi gugup " Na-naruto, ki-kita tidak bo- "

Aku menahan dirinya dengan cara memegang pinggangnya " Diamlah sebentar, aku mohon " Ucapku pelan, entah kenapa rasanya aku nyaman dengan posisiku sekarang. Tak sengaja parfurm Hinata tercium olehku membuatku menjadi merasa tenang.

" Su-sudah lah! Disini banyak orang! " Ucapnya pelan

Aku menuruti permintaanya, kami bangkit dari posisi kami. Aku jadi malu sendiri dengan perbuatanku! Tapi ucapan itu keluar begitu saja, bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya?

KRYUUKK

Aku dan Hinata sama-sama saling menatap, entah kenapa aku sangat malu mendengar perutku berbunyi tapi perut Hinata juga sama. " Ba-bagaimana ka-kalau kita makan sebentar? " Ucapku gugup

 **Naruto P.O.V End**

Hinata mengangguk tanda setuju, merekapun pergi meninggalkan gedung untuk mencari makan di sebuah restoran.

" Kau mau makan apa? " Tanya Naruto pada Hinata

" A-aku? Terserah saja " Hinata terus memandang keluar jendela, ia memang sengaja tidak menatap kedepan karena kalian tau kenapa ? Hinata sedang menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya.

Naruto tersenyum " Aku akan membawamu ke restoran yang sangat enak disana " Ucap Naruto

Tak lama mobil Naruto telah sampai pada tempat tujuan. Restoran itu memang sangat mewah bagi Hinata. Naruto dan Hinata masuk ke restoran, Hinata baru saja ingin memilih tempat namun dengan cepat lengan Hinata ditarik untuk mengikuti Naruto.

Mereka sekarang berdiri didepan sebuah pintu, Hinata menatap Naruto dengan pandangan ragu

" Ki-kita mau ke mana? " Tanya Hinata gugup, jujur saja ia tidak terbiasa bersama orang lain dengan waktu lama.

Naruto menatap Hinata " Kau akan suka, ruangan ini sudah aku pesan " Ucap Naruto dia membuka pintunya dan membuat Hinata membelalak seketika

Sebuah ruangan yang sangat indah, bagaimana tidak dihadapannya terlihat seperti duplikat taman dengan 2 buah kursi yang sudah disiapkan dengan 1 meja makan, ada pohon juga disekitar sana menambah kesan sejuk yang alami.

" Mau sampai kapan disana? Kau tidak lapar " Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata lagi-lagi kesal dibuatnya.

Mereka duduk di kursi yang sudah disiapkan, tak lama pelayan datang dan sudah membawa makanan dihadapan mereka, Hinata bingung kenapa makanan yang ia sukai tiba-tiba datang dengan cepat, padahal dari tadi dia belum memesan.

" Naruto, kenapa makanan ini ada disini ? " Tanya Hinata

" Kakashi yang memberitahuku bahwa kau suka makanan itu " Naruto masih sibuk dengan makananya, dengan lahap ia langsung memakan makanan yang ada dihadapannya. Hinata terdiam _' Kenapa dia ini? Kakashi selalu memberi tahu semua tentang diriku '_ Batin Hinata kesal.

Sekitar 10 menit mereka telah selesai menikmati makanan mereka. Naruto menatap Hinata dengan serius, Hinata yang merasa diperhatikan jadi agak risih dibuatnya.

" Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? " Ucap Hinata kesal.

BRAKK! SYUUT!

Tangan Naruto memegang wajah Hinata, sedangkan Hinata terdiam karena kaget. Mereka terdiam dengan posisi mereka disini, dimana wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat. Hinata menatap mata Naruto begitupun dengan Naruto yang menatap tajam Hinata.

" Na-naruto? " Panggil Hinata ragu, ia benar-benar gugup, jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat kencang.

" Stt! Diamlah " Ucap Naruto pelan masih dengan menatap Hinata, tangannya mengambil sesuatu dan ternyata itu adalah tisu. Naruto menempelkan tisu didekat bibir Hinata dan mengusapnya.

Tanpa Hinata tau, Naruto benar-benar mengumpat didalam hati dengan tingkah lakunya ini. Jantungnya tak kalah cepat dengan Hinata, Naruto ingin menghentikannya tapi ia sangat menikmati detik-detik bersama Hinata.

" Sudah selesai, kau makan seperti anak kecil saja " Ucap Naruto menjauhkan diri dari Hinata yang masih mematung.

TRINGG !

Ponsel Hinata berdering dan menyadarkan Hinata, dengan cepat Hinata mencari ponselnya dan mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Hallo? " Ucap Hinata

' _Kau dimana Hinata ? Beberapa Jurnalis mencari dirimu '_ Ucap seseorang yang ia tahu salah seorang Photographer disana.

" Baiklah aku akan segera pulang, katakan pada mereka untuk menungguku " Ucap Hinata ramah.

Sambungan diputus dan membuat Hinata segera merapikan tas miliknya dan segera pergi. " Semua akan aku bayar " Ucap Hinata

Naruto bangkit dan mendahului Hinata " Tidak perlu, aku sudah membayar semua " Ucap Naruto santai sambil berjalan disamping Hinata

" Kau ini! Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu " Ucap Hinata pelan

" Apanya yang merepotkan? Tidak , anggap saja itu sebagai hadiah perkenalan kita " Hinata mengangguk mengerti, yah seandainya Hinata tau bahwa Restoran ini merupakan milik keluarga Naruto, dia pasti akan menolak ajakan untuk makan disini, setidaknya itulah fikiran Naruto.

Naruto masih mengendarai mobilnya, sementara Hinata terus sibuk dengan panggilan dari Kakashi yang mengatakan tentang perbincangannya dengan produser tadi.

" Bagaimana? Apakah semuanya lancar ? " Tanya Naruto pada Hinata yang baru selesai menerima panggilan

" Iya, Kakashi bilang dia telah membicarakan tentang beberapa hal dengan produser. " Balas Hinata

" Oh, begitu " Ucap Naruto

Hinata menatap Naruto " Kenapa kau mau mengantarku? Kau tidak punya jadwal? " Tanya Hinata pada Naruto, Naruto menatap Hinata sebentar dan mengalihkannya pada jalan yang ada

" Tidak, aku hari ini libur untuk istirahat " Ucapnya Santai

" Istirahat bagaimana ? Bahkan sekarang kau mengantarku! Mana bisa dibilang istirahat ? " Tanya Hinata lagi

" Sudah seharusnya sebagai teman saling membantu " Ujar Naruto

Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto " A-apa ? Te-teman ? " Tanya Hinata

" Kau tidak menganggapku sebagai teman? Lalu aku ini apa? Oh jangang bilang kau- "

" Apa! Bukannya begitu! Hanya saja kita baru saja kenal, tapi kau sudah menganggapku teman " Ucap Hinata

" Jadi kau tidak mau berteman denganku ? " Tanya Naruto tajam, membuat Hinata bersalah.

" Tidak, aku mau saja menjadi temanmu. Namun, kau terlalu cepat memutuskan. Bagaimana jika aku jahat? "

" Aku tidak percaya "

" Bagaimana jika aku hanya memanfaatkanmu ? "

" Itu tidak mungkin. "

" Kalau aku membunuhmu ? "

" Kau bercanda? "

" Lalu bagaimana jika kaulah yang ingin jahat padaku ! " Ucap Hinata nyaring

" Astaga Hinata! Pemikiranmu terlalu jauh! " Ucap Naruto tegas

" Ma-maaf "

" Haah, begini ya. Aku tak ingin mengambil keuntungan dari berteman denganmu dan kau tidak mungkin melakukan hal aneh seperti itu, karena aku yakin kau wanita yang sangat baik. Jika Kakashi yang menjagamu aku yakin dia tidak mengajarkan hal-hal aneh " Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

" Ah, syukurlah! " Ucap Hinata riang, setidaknya kecemasannya berkurang.

Mereka telah kembali ke gedung dimana Jurnalis sudah menunggunya, Hinata sudah masuk kedalam gedung sementara Naruto berada di mobil.

Bukan karena ia tidak mau masuk tapi ini adalah permintaan Hinata agar Naruto tetap berada di mobil dan tidak memicu adanya berita aneh yang nantinya akan tersebar.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya. Bayangan Hinata terus memutar dikepalanya, ia bingung dengan perasaan yang ada dihatinya. Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto berubah merah saat mengingat kejadian dimana dia dengan bodohnya mengagetkan Hinata hanya untuk mengelap sisa makanan itu?

" Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku seperti ini! " Ucap Naruto kesal, dia mengingat awal pertemuan dimana tidak sengaja Naruto menumpahkan minuman dibaju Hinata.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya, ia membuka ponsel miliknya dan menatap foto Hinata saat pemotretan tadi. Entah kenapa dengan mudahnya Naruto masuk kedalam pesona Hinata. Ia tersenyum sendiri melihat foto Hinata.

Setelah makan tadi benar-benar membuat Naruto mengantuk, ia mematikan ponselnya dan memejamkan matanya, tidur sebentar mungkin tidak akan buruk, bukan?

* * *

...

" Terimakasih atas waktu luang anda, Hinata-san " Ucap jurnalis itu

Hinata tersenyum " Iya, sama-sama. " Setelah Jurnalis itu pergi Hinata menghela nafas. Ia melirik kearah jam tangan

" Astaga sudah pukul 5 sore, waktu benar-benar tidak terasa. Aku harap Naruto tidak menungguku terlalu lama " Hinata bergegas menuju mobil Naruto. Hinata membuka pintu mobil dan masuk didalamnya. Ia terkejut melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur pulas.

" Ah, dia pasti kelelahan menungguku. " Ucap Hinata pelan, Hinata berniat membangunkan Naruto tapi, bukankah itu sama saja tidak sopan?

Hinata menghela nafas, ia menyenderkan tubuhnya disandaran, ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu Naruto bangun dari pada mengganggunya. Hinata membuka ponselnya dan membalas pesan dari Kakashi yang sempat memberitahukan tentang jadwal dimana besok Hinata harus bertemu dengan produser rekaman.

Hinata menatap Naruto bosan " Kenapa lama sekali bangunnya? " Ucap Hinata kesal masih menatap Naruto, ia menghela nafas dan menatap layar ponselnya ia menatap foto Ayah dan ibunya yang sedang tersenyum bersamanya tepat sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi.

" A-ayah ma-maafkan aku, I-ibu ma-maafkan aku. Hinata merindukan kalian berdua, kalian lihat ? Hinata sudah bisa hidup mandiri sekarang, semoga kalian tenang disana " Ucap Hinata lirih, air matanya mengalir perlahan. Hinata benar-benar rindu dengan sosok kedua orang tuanya. Tak lama Hinata tertidur karna kelelahan dengan jadwalnya yang padat.

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya ia melihat jam tangan yang menujukan pukul 6 sore.

" Astaga aku pasti ketiduran! Dimana Hina- " Ucapan Naruto berhenti saat melihat Hinata yang tertidur, ia tersenyum simpul.

" Apakah kau menungguku bangun? " Naruto memajukan tubuhnya dan menggeser helaian rambut Hinata yang menutupi wajahnya. Naruto terkejut melihat bekas air mata disana.

" Dia … menangis? " Ucap Naruto bingung

" Sudah hampir malam, aku harus cepat mengantar Hinata atau aku tidak akan diperbolehkan menemui Hinata lagi dengan Kakashi " Ucap Naruto, ia menyalakan mobilnya dan menuju rumah Hinata yaitu rumah Kakashi juga.

Saat mereka sampai, Naruto menggendong Hinata ia tidak tega membangunkan Hinata. Saat masuk ke rumah itu Naruto bertemu dengan Kakashi yang menatapnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

" Naruto! Ada apa dengan Hinata! " Ucap Kakashi terkejut yang melihat Hinata di gendongan Naruto

" Stt! Diamlah Kakashi, Hinata hanya tertidur kurasa dia kelelahan " Ucap Naruto

Kakashi hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti " Dimana kamar Hinata? Aku akan mengantarnya " Ucap Naruto

" Baiklah, Kou akan menunjukanmu " Seorang pelayan muncul dihadapan Naruto

" Mari, ikut saya " Ucap pelayan yang bernama Kou tersebut.

Setelah membuka pintu kamar Hinata, Naruto masuk dan segera menutupnya lalu membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidur dengan hati-hati, Naruto menatap sekeliling kamar Hinata. Yah Naruto akui kamar Hinata memang sangat besar.

Naruto duduk di tepi ranjang Hinata, ia melihat Hinata yang tidur dengan pulas. Tetapi di dalam hati Naruto masih bingung tentang kenapa Hinata menangis.

" Ayah … Ibu … " Naruto terkejut, Hinata pasti sedang mengigau. Ia lalu keluar dari Kamar Hinata dan menemui Kakashi yang duduk di balkon lantai dua dekat dengan kamar Hinata.

" Kakashi " Panggil Naruto

" Ah, kau Naruto. Bagaimana Hinata masih tidur? Dia pasti kelelahan karena dia hanya tidur 3 jam tadi. " Ucap Kakashi pada Naruto mereka duduk dan menatap kearah luar.

" Iya dia masih tidur. "

Kakashi mengangguk tanda mengerti, Tak lama mereka saling diam, Naruto sangat ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi rasanya tidak enak. Naruto menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk bertanya.

" Kakashi ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu "

Kakashi menatap Naruto " Tentang apa? Pacar Hinata? " Tanya Kakashi menggoda Naruto.

" Bu-bukan itu! Aku serius! " Ucap Naruto

Kakashi melihat wajah Naruto yang memerah " Hhaha, maaf baiklah aku mendengarkanmu. "

Naruto menghela nafas " Begini .. aku ingin tau tentang orang tua Hinata "

" Kenapa? " Tanya Kakashi heran

" Tadi, Hinata menangis sebelum tertidur karena ada bekas air mata di wajahnya. Aku tidak tau kenapa dia menangis tapi kurasa dia merindukan orang tuanya " Ucap Naruto pelan

" Lalu barusan Hinata … mengigau " tambahnya lagi. Kakashi yang mendengar cerita Naruto terdiam.

" Kenapa kau tak membiarkannya pulang sebentar untuk menjenguk orangtuanya? Pasti dia sangat rindu, berikan dia libur agar dia bisa bertemu orang tuanya " Pinta Naruto

" Itu tidak mungkin " Ucap Kakashi

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Kakashi " Tunggu! Kenapa tidak boleh? "

" Ada suatu alassan " Ucap Kakashi pelan

Naruto menatap Kakshi bingung " Alasan? Apa itu ? " Tanya Naruto

" Tidak akan aku beritahu " Ucap Kakashi

" Ayolah! Kumohon " Ucap Naruto memohon

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya " Tetap tidak bisa "

" Ayolah Kakashi, aku sangat ingin tahu " Ucap Naruto memohon, Kakashi menatap Naruto

" Haah~ sebenarnya aku tidak ingin orang lain tau, tapi karena aku pernah menjadi managermu dan karena aku adalah sahabat dari orang tuamu maka akan aku beri tahu "

Naruto tersenyum " Baiklah aku siap mendengarnya. "

Kakashi menghela nafas " Kedua orang tua Hinata telah meninggal saat Hinata berusia 18 tahun "

" A-apa? " Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan Kakashi.

" Dan itu terjadi karena kecelakaan. Saat sedang melintasi jalan, aku melihat tabrakan itu terjadi dan Kepala Hinata menghantam kaca. Namun dengan cepat aku menyelamatkannya dan membawa kerumah sakit untung saja dia tidak mengalami amnesia atau apapun. "

" Aku mengangkatnya menjadi adik. Saat itu Hinata selalu bersedih dan tak mau keluar kamar, ide dipikiranku muncul begitu saja lalu aku menyuruhnya untuk masuk dunia Entertaiment dan dia menjadi seperti sekarang. " Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar

" Apakah ada orang lain yang tahu hal ini? " Tanya Naruto ragu

" Tidak ada yang tau karena dia tidak mau mengungkit hal itu lagi, dia sangat sedih jika mengungkit masa lalu "

" Ah, begitu ya " Naruto tersenyum maklum

Hening

" Kau menyukai Hinata? " Kakashi berujar spontan. Naruto yang mendengarnya membelalakan matanya ia dengan cepat mengibas kan kedua tangannya dengan cepat

" Ah, tidak! Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ? " Ucapnya gugup

" Tidak, hanya firasatku " Kakashi tersenyum menatap naruto

" Kau ini ! " Ujar Naruto kesal

Kakashi tertawa sebentar lalu menatap Naruto " Aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu satu hal – "

" Apa itu? " Tanya Naruto penasaran

" Yah mungkin tak terlalu penting tapi … jika kau benar-benar menyukai dan mencintai Hinata jangan pernah mengecewakan dia " Ujar Kakashi

Naruto tersenyum tipis " Akan aku lakukan " ucapnya pelan

Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya " Baiklah aku harus pulang, Ayah dan ibuku pasti mengkhawatirkanku, lain kali aku akan mampir dan sampaikan salamku pada Hinata "

Kakashi juga berdiri dari duduknya " Baiklah terimaksaih sudah mengantarnya dan sampaikan salamku juga pada Kushina-san dan Minato-san "

" Tak masalah, baik akan aku sampaikan " Naruto berlari menuju mobil miliknya dan meninggalkan rumah Kakashi.

Kakashi hendak tidur namun ia berhenti tepat di kamar Hinata. Kakashi masuk kedalam kamar Hinata, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kasur Hinata.

" Kau pasti sangat lelah bukan? " Ucap Kakashi pelan

Hinata masih tertidur dengan pulas " Aku kasihan melihatmu, kau kehilangan kedua orangtuamu saat kau seharusnya masih memerlukan kasih sayang mereka. Tapi aku yakin kau itu wanita yang sangat kuat, kau pasti bisa mengalahkan rasa sedih yang kau alami " Kakashi mengusap pelan rambut Hinata

Kakashi berdiri dan membiarkan Hinata tertidur " Selamat malam Hinata " Ucap Kakashi dan akhirnya pintu kamar Hinata tertutup sempurna.

* * *

...

Yeaaay! I'm come back! Alhamdulillah chapter kedua udah kelar, terimakasih untuk yang sudah Review :) .

Mari kita balas Review yang masuk~

Dzikri23 : Horee! Ternyata ada juga yang menyukai chapter ini ;3 Baiklah Author akan ganbate! terimakasih udah baca :)

Triavivi354 : Sudah dilanjutkan :)

friza olinda : Terimakasih udah sukaa~, Sip udah lanjut kok

Harumi Tsubaki : Udah cepet belum Up nya? Heheh sip lanjut kok ;)

Guest : Zip! Lanjutt!

marie gomezz : Rapi? Makasih udah bilang rapi :') , Untuk konflik Author belum tau, kalau ada ide bisa dikasi saran ke aku kok :)

wjys : Benarkah? Makasih :)

ana : Oke ajalaah

Yeye : Zudaaaah~

Durarawr : Ah~ Bisa aja malu nih Author #digebukin . Maaf kalau masih belum rapi akan diusahakan kok :)

.

.

Oke sekian dan Terimakasih salam dari Author

REVIEW? Please ;;)

...


	3. Chapter 3

**Stay Here With Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _( Lagu yang digunakan di story ini sepenuhnya milik Artis asli yang menyanyikannya! )_  
**

 **Cerita ini milik Author ya :)**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **WARNING! : OC, TYPO, ABAL-ABAL DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI.**

 **SEMOGA DIMENGERTI :)**

 **...**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Kakashi hendak tidur namun ia berhenti tepat di kamar Hinata. Kakashi masuk kedalam kamar Hinata, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju Kasur Hinata._

" _Kau pasti sangat lelah bukan? " Ucap Kakashi pelan_

 _Hinata masih tertidur dengan pulas " Aku kasihan melihatmu, kau kehilangan kedua orangtuamu saat kau seharusnya masih memerlukan kasih sayang mereka. Tapi aku yakin kau itu wanita yang sangat kuat, kau pasti bisa mengalahkan rasa sedih yang kau alami " Kakashi mengusap pelan rambut Hinata_

 _Kakashi berdiri dan membiarkan Hinata tertidur " Selamat malam Hinata " Ucap Kakashi dan akhirnya pintu kamar Hinata tertutup sempurna._

Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan memasuki celah-celah jendela kamar, burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon tak henti-hentinya berkicau. Kicauan burung manis itu membuat wanita yang sedang terlelap menjadi terbangun.

Kelopak mata miliknya perlahan terbuka menampilkan mata indah yang tersembunyi. Wanita itu terbangun dan segera merubah posisinya menjadi duduk, ia mengambil segelas air yang berada tepat disampingnya dan meneguknya perlahan.

" Jam berapa sekarang? " Hinata menatap alaram yang berada di meja. Alaramnya menunjukan pukul 06:30 pagi.

TOK ! TOK! TOK!

" Masuk " Ucap Hinata pelan, ia menyenderkan punggungnya.

" Selamat pagi, Hinata-sama " Ucap Kou pelan

Hinata tersenyum lembut, " Selamat pagi, Kou . Ada apa? " Tanya Hinata

" Kakashi-sama memanggil anda diruang makan, Hinata-sama " Ucap Kou ramah

" Baiklah, katakan padanya aku akan bersiap-siap untuk menemuinya " Ujar Hinata

" Baik, Hinata-sama permisi " Kou segera menutup pintu kamar Hinata.

Hinata terdiam sebentar, ada yang terasa janggal disini. Seingatnya dia sedang berada di dalam mobil Naruto dan menatap foto kedua orangtuanya, lalu …. Tertidur?

Hinata mengerutkan dahi, apa Naruto yang membawanya? Ah sudahlah nanti akan Hinata tanyakan pada Kakashi.

* * *

...

DRAPP! DRAPP! DRAPP!

Suara langkah kaki yang cepat membuat Kakashi menoleh kearah sumber suara.

" Hinata! Jangan turun dengan cepat saat di tangga, kau bisa saja jatuh! " Ucap Kakashi mengingatan

Namun sepertinya Hinata tidak memperdulikannya, ia segera menuju kearah Kakashi.

" Iya, iya aku minta maaf! Selamat pagi Kakashi " Ucap Hinata ramah dan duduk di kursi meja makan

" Selamat pagi juga Hinata, baiklah tapi lain kali jangan ulangi lagi! " Ucap Kakashi

Kakashi memang selalu khawatir tentang kelakuan Hinata, ia juga sering memberikan beberapa nasihat untuk Hinata suapaya tidak melakukan hal yang membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Namun berbanding terbalik untuk Hinata, bagi Hinata nasihat yang Kakashi berikan sudah terlalu banyak ia dengar, Hinata memang mendengar nasihat yang Kakashi berikan namun hanya sesaat, karena seterusnya Hinata akan tetap melakukan hal yang sama.

" Iya, iya. Baiklah apa kau sudah sarapan? " Tanya Hinata

Kakashi menggeleng pelan, " Belum aku menunggumu "

" Ah maaf sudah membuatmu menungguku " Ujar Hinata dengan nada menyesal hingga membuat Kakashi tersenyum.

" Tidak apa, ayo kita sarapan dan segera pergi "

" Baiklah "

Hinata dan Kakashi menikmati sarapan selama 5 menit, Kakashi sudah menjadi sosok orang tua, kakak sekaligus sahabat untuk Hinata. Hinata bersyukur masih punya Kakashi di kehidupannya.

Walau terkadang ia memang merindukan sosok orangtuanya namun Kakashi dengan cepat menghibur Hinata. Itulah yang membuat Hinata semakin sayang dengan Kakashi.

Setelah selesai sarapan mereka segera pergi menuju tempat rekaman.

Di dalam mobil Hinata masih penasaran tentang siapa yang mengantarnya karena tidak dapat memembendung rasa penasarannya Hinata memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Kakashi.

" Kakashi-san " Panggil Hinata

Kakashi yang merasa namanya dipanggil menatap Hinata, " Ya, Hinata? "

" Tadi malam siapa yang mengantarku? " Tanya Hinata pelan

Kakashi menaikan alisnya, " Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto, dia bahkan yang mengantar kau ke kamarmu " Ucap Kakashi

" Benarkah? " Hinata tidak percaya, kenapa pemuda itu tiba-tiba menjadi baik?

Bahkan saat pertemuan awal mereka Naruto sangat acuh padanya, Hinata mengakui setelah mengenal Naruto sifatnya tidak secuek dulu, mungkin Naruto memang tidak seburuk yang Hinata fikirkan.

" Untuk apa aku berbohong ? Dan nanti jika kau bertemu dengannya jangan lupa ucapkan terimakasih "

" Baiklah " Hinata tersenyum pada Kakashi

Tak perlu menempuh perjalanan yang lama, mereka sudah sampai di tempat rekaman. Hinata dan Kakashi segera masuk keruangan produser rekaman.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

" Silahkan masuk " Terdengar suara baritone dari dalam ruangan, Kakashi membuka pintu ruangan dan menampilkan laki-laki berjas hitam.

" Ah, Kakashi-san dan Hinata-san ! Silahkan masuk " Ucap Produser dengan ramah

" Terimakasih " Ucap Hinata dan Kakashi bersamaan, mereka duduk dikursi yang telah disediakan.

" Jadi begini ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu Hinata-san "

" Ada apa, Yamato-san ? " Tanya Hinata

" Kau taukan 2 Minggu lagi kau akan mengeluarkan single terbaru "

" Lalu apakah ada masalah? "

" Sebenarnya masalah itu terletak pada penulis lagu, dia sedang mengambil cuti untuk beberapa bulan " Ucap Yamato

" Ah, sayang sekali. Apakah lagu itu akan ditunda? " Tanya Hinata

" Tidak mungkin, Hinata-san "

" Setelah single ini diterbitkan, kau akan langsung menyanyikannya di sebuah acara _Music Award_ yang akan berlangsung 5 hari setelah singlemu keluar " Tambah Yamato

" Ah, iya! Aku hampir lupa dengan acara music itu " Ucap Hinata

" Lalu bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan lagu ini ? " Tanya Kakashi pada Yamato

Yamato menatap Kakashi dan beralih menuju Hinata " Aku akan memberikanmu tantangan "

" Ta-tantangan? " Ulang Hinata

Yamato mengangguk mantap, " Iya, tantangannya kau akan menulis lirik lagu itu sendiri. "

Mata Hinata terbelalak " A-apa? Aku yang menulis "

" Iya, aku tau kau pasti bisa membuat liriknya " Ujar Yamato santai

" Ka-kakashi-san ? " Panggil Hinata, Ia ingin meminta persetujuan dari Kakashi

Kakashi diam tak menjawab panggilan Hinata, sementara Yamato masih menatap Hinata, " Kau tidak bisa menolak, Hinata-san " ucap Yamato

" Kami akan menerima tantangan itu " Ucap Kakashi

" A-apa? " Hinata tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

" Kita pasti bisa Hinata, kita akan mencari inspirasi " Ujar Kakashi menyemangati.

" Aku memberi waktu selama 1 minggu " Jelas Yamato.

" Baik, terimakasih Yamato-san. Kami permisi dulu " Ucap Kakashi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Yamato mempersilahkan Kakashi dan Hinata keluar dari ruangannya, Hinata masih berperang dengan argument di dalam fikirannya.

Ia sangat takut jika lagu ini tidak berhasil mencapai puncak popularitas.

TAP!

Hinata menoleh saat merasa mendapat tepukan dibahunya, dan ternyata pelakunya adalah Naruto.

" Hai, Hinata " Sapa Naruto

Hinata tersenyum, " Hai, Naruto "

" Kau ada waktu? " Tanya Naruto

Hinata menoleh kearah Kakashi, " Tanyakan pada Kakashi "

" Kakashi, bagaimana jadwal Hinata hari ini? "

Kakashi melihat jadwal Hinata dan mengeceknya, " 1 minggu ini Hinata aku bebaskan dari semua kegiatan artinya Hinata tidak akan ada jadwal apapun. Dia harus mempersiapkan single terbarunya " Ujar Kakashi

" Bolehkah aku meminjam Hinata? " Balas Naruto cepat

Hinata yang mendengarnya segera menatap tajam Naruto, " Hey! Kau kira aku ini barang?! "

" Tidak, aku hanya ingin kau menemaniku " Ucap Naruto

" Aku tidak tau, ini semua tergantung Kakashi. Lagipula ini sudah sore Naruto. "

" Tidak masalah. Bolehkan Kakashi? " Ucap Naruto memohon.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto terdiam, ia bingung akan mengizinkan Hinata atau tidak. Jika ia mengizinkan Hinata kapan Hinata membuat lirik lagu ? .

Tapi jika ia tidak mengizinkan apakah Hinata tidak tertekan dengan kegiatannya yang penuh selama 1 minggu lalu? Setidaknya ini bisa juga dibilang sebagai liburan.

" Baiklah aku izin kan 1 hari ini saja "

" Baik terimakasih " Ucap Naruto dengan senyuman yang lebar dengan segera Naruto menarik lengan Hinata untuk segera pergi.

" Tu-tunggu! Naruto pelan-pelan " Ucap Hinata yang tidak bisa menyesuaikan langkahnya dengan Naruto

" Jaga dia baik-baik, kalau ada apa-apa hubungi aku! " Teriak Kakashi yang melihat punggung Hinata dan Naruto mulai menjauh

Ia berharap semoga keputusannya ini benar karena yang ia tahu Hinata belum pernah dekat dengan Aktor laki-laki manapun.

Teman dekatnya hanyalah Sakura dan sekarang mungkin Sakura juga sedang sibuk sehingga tidak bisa menemani Hinata.

Lagipula Naruto juga pria yang baik jadi Kakashi bisa percayakan Hinata padanya.

" Haah, dasar Naruto! " ucap Kakasi pelan

* * *

…

Hinata dan Naruto sedang berada disebuah tempat yang banyak terdapat Kamera dan para Kru juga para Aktor yang biasa Kakashi ceritakan , Hinata menebak bahwa tempat ini digunakan untuk syuting.

" Naruto " Panggil Hinata

Naruto yang mendengar panggilan dari Hinata segela menoleh kearah Hinata

" Hm? Ada apa Hinata? " Jawab Naruto

" Kenapa kita ada disini ? " Ujar Hinata

" Hari ini aku akan membintangi sebuah produk, jadi disinilah kitaa " Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman khasnya dan berhasil membuat wajah Hinata memerah.

Tapi tunggu! Apa hubungannya Hinata dengan pekerjaan Naruto? Kan yang bermain peran disini Naruto lalu hubungannya dengan Hinata?

" Lalu hubungannya denganku ? " Tanya Hinata

" Hm, Kau lupa? Aku kan ingin kau menemaniku " Ucap Naruto sambil memalingkan wajahnya

" O-oh " Balas Hinata tak kalah gugup

" Naruto! " Seorang wanita yang cukup tinggi dan berkulit terang dengan tubuh ramping menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata

" Kau darimana saja? Cepat ganti baju sebentar lagi kita akan mulai " Ucap wanita itu

Dia memiliki rambut panjang, hitam, sebahu liar, dan mata yang sangat unik yang berwarna merah, dengan cincin tambahan di dalamnya. Dia memakai make-up yang terdiri dari lipstik merah dan eye shadow ungu

" Aku tau Kurenai-san ! Jangan memberi tahuku lagi " Balas Naruto sebal

Kurenai menghela nafas pelan pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada gadis disamping Naruto

" Kau … Hyuuga Hinatakan? " Tanya Kurenai, Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan

" Wah, perkenalkan aku Yuhi Kurenai, manager Naruto " Kurenai mengulurkan tangannya

" Hyuuga Hinata " Balas Hinata sambil menggapai tangan Kurenai

" Lalu, ada perlu apa kau disini Hinata? " Ujar Kurenai

Hinata hanya menatap Naruto bingung karena ia juga tidak tau kenapa ia ada disini. Naruto hanya meminta Hinata untuk menemaninya.

Tapi itu bukanlah jawaban yang masuk akal untuk diberitahu pada orang lain,bukan?

" Aku yang memintanya Kurenai-san " Naruto bersuara membuat Kurenai menoleh padanya

Seketika Kurenai dibuat bingung oleh sikap Naruto, kenapa dia menjadi sebaik ini dengan orang lain? Bukankah Naruto tidak pernah kenal dengan Hinata?

Naruto yang melihat Kurenai dengan tatapan bingung segera memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas.

" Sudahlah kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu, sebaiknya temani aku dan jangan ganggu Hinata. Hinata tunggu disini aku akan secepatnya kembali " Hinata hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti

Dan disinilah dia duduk sendirian sambil menunggu Naruto. Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya banyak orang berlalu lalang dihadapannya mempersiapkan perlengkapan syuting.

Hinata mengeluarkan _Note_ kecil dan _ballpoint_ dari tas miliknya, Hinata berkonsentrasi mencoba menemukan inspirasi untuk single terbarunya namun nihil, usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil.

" Hallo " Hinata menatap kearah suara yang memanggilnya dan menemukan gadis cantik yang menghampirinya.

Gadis itu memiliki warna mata _Lilac_ yang indah menurut Hinata, model rambutnya mirip seperti Hinata namun rambut gadis ini berwarna _rice white_.

" Iya, ada apa? " Tanya Hinata yang melihat gadis itu kebingungan

" Apa kau mengenal Naruto-kun ? " Tanya gadis itu, Hinata menekuk alisnya. Apa hubungan Naruto dengan gadis ini, entah kenapa Hinata merasa tidak suka saat gadis ini menyebut nama Naruto.

Tapi apa yang membuat Hinata merasa seperti itu? Hinata bukan siapa-siapa Naruto, " Permisi, apakah kau mendengarkanku? " Ulang gadis itu lagi

" Ah, iya maaf! Naruto sedang ganti baju, mungkin sebentar lagi kemba- "

" Hinata, maaf membuatmu menunggu " Kedua gadis itu menoleh mendengar suara Naruto.

Naruto menatap gadis yang berada disamping Hinata, " Shion? Ada apa? " Ucap Naruto

Wanita yang bernama Shion itu segera melangkahkan kakinya kearah Naruto, " Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu " Ujarnya

" Bicarakan saja " Balas Naruto, Shion hanya menghela nafas " Tidak bisa, aku ingin bicara berdua saja "

Hinata menaikan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara gadis yang ia tau bernama Shion. Berdua? Hinata benar-benar tidak menyukai hal itu.

" Baiklah, Hinata tunggu aku sebentar lagi ya " Ujar Naruto tersenyum.

" Hn "

Hinata menjawab dengan seadanya dan mengembalikan pandangannya pada _Note_ kecilnya, Naruto terheran dengan sikap Hinata namun ia tersenyum kecil.

" Ayo, Naruto-kun ! " Shino menarik lengan Naruto dan meninggalkan Hinata, Hinata mendengus kesal mendengar suara Shion.

Ia merobek kertas kecil dan meremasnya menjadi berbentuk bola dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

Hinata heran melihat sikapnya yang berubah saat Shion datang. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Hinata menghela nafas dia merasa panas diruangan ini walaupun ruangan yang dijadikan tempat iklan sudah dinyalakan AC.

Hinata memasukan kembali _Note_ kecil miliknya dan _Ballpoint_ tentunya. Setelah membereskannya Hinata memutuskan berjalan-jalan sebentar.

Tak lupa dia menggunakan kacamata berwarna biru dan topi _baseball_ polos berwara putih. Hinata tidak mungkin membiarkan orang-orang tau bahwa yang berada disekitar mereka adalah Hinata.

Bukannya ingin bersombong diri, Hinata hanya kapok mengingat dulu ia pernah ketahuan dan dikerumuni oleh penggemarnya hingga Hinata merasa sesak, untung Kakashi datang dengan cepat dan menolong Hinata.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mengelilingi gedung yang digunakan untuk pengambilan iklan tersebut, mata _Amesthy_ Hinata menangkap sebuah taman bunga dibelakang gedung tersebut.

Di taman itu terdapat sebuah bangku berwarna putih, tanpa menunda lagi Hinata segera menuju bangku putih dan mendudukinya.

Hinata sempat terheran kenapa taman sebagus ini ada di belakang gedung ?

Namun yang pasti Hinata tidak akan menemukan jawabannya dan Hinata tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Ia kembali mengeluarkan _Note_ kecilnya dan menyenderkan punggungnya mencoba mencari inspirasi.

Hinata terus menyuruh otaknya untuk berfungsi mencari inspirasi namun hasilnya _nihil_ . Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya bosan.

Lagi-lagi bayangan Naruto dan Shion muncul kembali difikirannya, Hinata kembali dibuat kesal oleh hal itu.

" Haaah! Kenapa aku ini! " Geram Hinata, ia benar-benar bingung dengan sikapnya ini. Cemburu? Tch dia siapanya Naruto sehingga harus cemburu!.

Hinata sangat kesal sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di tempat yang sama dengan dirinya.

" Tch! Dasar bo- " Perkataan Hinata terhenti karena pandangannya menjadi gelap

" He-hei! Si-siapa ini! " Hinata memberontak saat tangannya menggenggam tangan lain yang menutupi matanya

" Le-lepaskan! " Hinata menjadi takut, apa dirinya akan diculik? Atau-

" Cemburu, heh? "

DEG! DEG!

Hinata terdiam, suara ini! Suara yang Hinata kenal.

" Naruto! " Teriak Hinata

Naruto tertawa kecil " Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku " Ujar Naruto yang berbisik tepat di telinga Hinata

Hinata yang mendengar suara Naruto begitu dekat dengan dirinya hanya terdiam. Entah mengapa ia merasa geli saat Naruto berbisik dengan sangat dekat.

" Ba-bagaimana aku mau menjawab? Ka-kau menutup ma-mataku " Ujar Hinata gugup

Naruto menyeringai, " Huh? Apa hubungannya mata dengan mulut? Aku menutup matamu jadi kau masih bisa berbicara " Ujar Naruto lembut sambil meletakan dagunya dibahu Hinata.

Hinata yang menerima perlakuan Naruto semakin merasa tidak nyaman, " Na-naruto! Cepat lepaskan! " Ujar Hinata gugup

" Baiklah aku melepaskanmu " Naruto melepaskan tangannya dari mata Hinata dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk disamping Hinata.

Hinata yang merasa Naruto menatapnya menjadi salah tingkah, entah kenapa jantung Hinata seperti mau lepas dari tempatnya.

" Aku butuh jawabanmu, Hinata " Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Hinata, " E-eh? Jawaban apa? " Tanya Hinata polos

Naruto menghela nafas " Kau cemburu dengan Shion ? " Ulang Naruto, pertanyaan itu sukses membuat wajah Hinata berubah drastis.

Ia mengalihkan pandangan dari Naruto, entah kenapa Hinata sangat tidak suka mendengar Naruto mnyebut nama Shion.

" Tidak! aku tidak cemburu " Ketus Hinata, Naruto yang mendengarnya semakin tersenyum geli, " Benarkah? "

Hinata menatap tajam Naruto " Tch! Untuk apa aku cemburu! " Jawabnya kesal

" Kalau kau tidak cemburu, kenapa kau marah? " Naruto berujar dengan seringai diwajahnya

Hinata terdiam, apa yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Jika dia tidak cemburu kenapa dia harus merasa marah?

" Aku bodoh " Ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto menekuk alisnya

" Apa maksudmu, Hinata? " Ujarnya pelan, Hinata menunduk tak berani menatap Naruto, " Kenapa dengan diriku ini? Kenapa aku merasakan hal ini! "

Hinata mulai terisak pelan, ia memegang dadanya yang terasa sakit. Naruto yang tidak tega melihat Hinata bersedih dengan cepat memeluk Hinata.

Hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto namun pelukan Naruto terasa menenangkan " Maafkan aku karena membuatmu bersedih " Ujar Naruto mengelus puncak kepala Hinata.

Hinata terdiam, isakannya masih terdengar dan Naruto masih memeluknya. Hinata merasakan sedih dan senang sekaligus.

Senang karena Naruto memeluknya dan sedih dengan perasaannya sendiri. Namun entah kenapa Hinata membalas pelukan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum dan mencium puncak kepala Hinata " Tenanglah " Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata tenang. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya.

Ia menundukan wajahnya malu, kenapa ia bisa bertindak sebodoh ini?

" Terimakasih " Naruto menampilkan ekspresi bingung, " Untuk? "

Hinata menatap Naruto, " Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang waktu itu. " Naruto tersenyum menatap Hinata " Sama-sama "

" Da-dan terimakasih sudah me-membuatku tenang " Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah diwajahnya

Naruto yang sempat melihat rona merah tersebut mengangkat dagu Hinata dan mencubit pipi Hinata dengan gemas.

" Ya ampun Hinata! Kau imut sekaaliii~ " Ucap Naruto gemas

Hinata semakin merona dibuat Naruto dan hal itu semakin membuat Naruto gemas.

" Sa-sakit Naruto! " Ucapan Hinata membuat Naruto menjauhkan tangannya

" Hehehe, ma-maaf Hinata " Ujar Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

" Tidak apa " Hinata tersenyum manis didepan Naruto membuat jantung Naruto berpacu dengan cepat.

Hinata menyadari sesuatu " Eh? Kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak syuting iklan? " Tanya Hinata

" Sudah selesai, aku tadi mencarimu tetapi kau tidak ada disana. Firasatku mengatakan kau disini dan itu benar " Jelas Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk paham.

" Hari sudah mulai gelap, ayo kita pulang " Ujar Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menunduk dan tersenyum tipis.

Hinata tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi berada disamping Naruto membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Apakah Hinata menyukai Naruto?

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Tidak mungkin! Itu terjadi. Tapi Hinata sangat senang jika Naruto selalu berada disampingnya.

* * *

...

Akhirnya~ Chap 3 update. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. Oh iya di awal-awal ini Author masih belum memunculkan konflik diantara NaruHina. Tapi tenang saja semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana #tawajahat

Oke baiklah sekian dari Author maaf gabisa jawab Repiu dari reader *Eaaa, Tapi Author tetap mengucapkan terimakasih buat kalian yang udah ninggalin jejak di cerita ini. Dan terimakasih pada yang lainnya karena sudah membaca cerita ini ;)

Kalian yang terbaik!

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

...


	4. Chapter 4

**Stay Here With Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _( Lagu yang digunakan di story ini sepenuhnya milik Artis asli yang menyanyikannya! )_  
**

 **Cerita ini milik Author ya :)**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **WARNING! : OC, TYPO, ABAL-ABAL DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI.**

 **SEMOGA DIMENGERTI :)**

 **...**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **...**

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Hinata menyadari sesuatu " Eh? Kenapa kau disini? Kau tidak syuting iklan? " Tanya Hinata_

" _Sudah selesai, aku tadi mencarimu tetapi kau tidak ada disana. Firasatku mengatakan kau disini dan itu benar " Jelas Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk paham._

" _Hari sudah mulai gelap, ayo kita pulang " Ujar Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Hinata, Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menunduk dan tersenyum tipis._

 _Hinata tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi berada disamping Naruto membuatnya nyaman dan tenang. Apakah Hinata menyukai Naruto?_

 _Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Tidak mungkin! Itu terjadi. Tapi Hinata sangat senang jika Naruto selalu berada disampingnya._

 _::_

 _Stay Here With Me_

 _::_

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, kedekatan Hinata dan Naruto semakin terlihat. Tetapi terkadang kebersamaan mereka selalu dirusak oleh Shion, yang Hinata tau sebagai teman kerja Naruto. Jika saja Naruto tidak menceritakan siapa Shion itu, Hinata pasti sudah menganggap dia pacarnya Naruto.

Tersisa 3 hari lagi tantangan itu berlaku, Hinata telah menulis beberapa lirik. Lirik itu adalah ungakapan perasaannya saat bersama Naruto. Jika dilihat lagi mungkin ini baru dibilang awalnya, dan Hinata belum mengetahui untuk bagian Reff nya.

Hinata sudah mencoba mencocokan beberapa kata-kata yang ia buat tetapi kata-kata itu terkadang ada yang tidak pas dan terasa mengganjal. Jadi dia putuskan untuk membuat reffnya nanti.

Saat ini Hinata sedang bersama Naruto di sebuah Restoran kesukaan Hinata. Restoraan ini sudah menjadi langganan Hinata, karena Hinata sangat senang disini. Selain pemandangan yang indah, para pelayannya juga tidak agresif pada Hinata.

Di Restoran ini Hinata biasanya akan dipesankan sebuah ruangan khusus yang telah tersajikan pemandangan taman yang indah, walaupun pada kenyataannya taman itu hanyalah replika.

" Hey, kau tidak apa-apa? " Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan Hinata, Hinata menggeleng pelan dengan tatapan masih fokus pada _Note_ kecil miliknya.

Naruto memutar matanya bosan, " Ayolah, ceritakan padaku. Masalah lirik? " Ujar Naruto

Hinata menatap mata Naruto, " Seperti yang kau tau "

Naruto tersenyum kecil, dengan cepat dia mencubit kedua pipi gembil Hinata dengan gemas.

" Jika kau terus cemberut, wajahmu semakin manis " Ujar Naruto gemas, seperti biasa wajah Hinata mulai muncul rona tipis.

" A-apa yang kaulakukan! " Ucap Hinata sebal sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto dari pipinya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hinata, ia akui Hinata memang wanita yang sulit ditebak.

DRRTTT! DRRTTT!

Pandangan Naruto teralihkan saat merasakan getaran disaku celananya, dengan segera Naruto mengambil Handphone yang ada di saku miliknya.

Layar ponselnya menunjukan nama seseorang yang sedang mencoba menghubungi dirinya.

" Hinata sebentar ya " Hinata mengangguk dan melihat punggung Naruto yang mulai menjauh.

Hinata menghela nafas dan memutar-mutar sedotan minuman dihadapannya. Rasanya jenuh saat Naruto mulai pergi dari sisinya.

Entah kenapa Hinata seperti sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran Naruto disisinya, sangat berat jika Hinata harus melepaskan Naruto.

Namun Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. _' Apa yang kau fikirkan Hinata? Naruto belum tentu suka padamu! '_ Batin Hinata.

" –Ta … Hinata! " Lamunan Hinata buyar seketika dan hampir saja ia terlonjak dari kursinya karena melihat wajah Naruto yang sangat dekat dihadapannya.

" Kau kenapa? " Tanya Naruto heran, Hinata menormalkan nafasnya.

" Kau yang kenapa! Muncul tiba-tiba! " Ucap Hinata tajam

Naruto menaikan alisnya heran, " Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi " Ujarnya kesal

Hinata hanya mngerjapkan matanya. Apa benar Naruto tadi memanggilnya?

" Sudahlah itu tidak penting! Begini aku minta maaf padamu karena aku tidak bisa berlama-lama bersamamu. "

Hinata menatap Naruto bingung, " Kenapa memangnya? "

" Aku ada janji bersama Shion dan dia sudah menungguku "

DEG!

Hinata merasakan seperti tertusuk duri tajam di ulu hatinya. Mendengar Naruto mengucapkan nama perempuan itu membuat Hinata terdiam seketika.

" O-oh, ba-baiklah " Hinata mati-matian menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Entah kenapa Hinata sangat sakit mendengar Naruto mengucapkannya.

Naruto menatap Hinata, " Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Begini nanti malam aku akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan sebagai ganti hari ini. Oke? "

Hinata menggeleng pelan, " Tidak perlu, kau pergi saja. Dia sudah menunggu, tidak baik membuat orang menunggu " Ucap Hinata tajam.

Ia sengaja mengucapkan dengan nada seperti itu agar tidak ketahuan kalau dia sedang bersedih.

" Baiklah aku akan pergi, sampai jumpa " Hinata dapat melihat Naruto menggunakan topi, masker dan kacamata Hitam yang dia gunakan untuk penyamaran.

Setelah dirasa siap, Naruto melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum miris.

Apa yang dia harapkan pada Naruto? Naruto bukanlah siapa-siapa dihidup Hinata, menyuruh Naruto menjauhi Shion sangatlah tidak mungkin.

Hinata menghela nafas sekali lagi, mungkin ia harus fokus melanjutkan liriknya ini. Dengan sigap Hinata merapikan tasnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah membayar semua tagihan yang ada, Hinata segera melajukan mobilnya menuju kediamannya.

Hinata disambut dengan beberapa pelayan disana, rumah sebesar ini tidak akan bisa bersih tanpa adanya para pelayan ini. Selain ramah mereka juga baik.

" Niko-san, dimana Kakashi-san? " Tanya Hinata pada salah satu pelayan dirumahnya.

" Dia ada di balkon Hinata-sama " Ucap Niko sambil tersenyum pada Hinata.

" Terimakasih " Hinata segera menuju balkon yang Niko maksud, dengan langkah tergesa-gesa Hinata menemui Kakashi yang sedang duduk di balkon tersebut.

Kakashi menyadari kedatangan seseorang, " Kau sudah pulang Hinata? " Tanya Kakashi tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Hinata menduduki bangku disebelah Kakashi, dan ikut menatap langit seperti yang Kakashi lakukan.

Tak ada jawaban dari Hinata tentang pertanyaan yang Kakashi ajukan, ia terlihat diam dan itu benar-benar mengganggu Kakashi.

" Hinata, ada apa? " Tanya Kakashi sambil menatap Hinata.

Hinata masih diam namun pandanganya beralih ke Kakashi, " Tidak ada apa-apa kok " Ucapnya pelan

Kakashi menaikan sebelah alisnya, ia tau dengan sifat Hinata dan Hinata tidak biasanya seperti ini. Benar-benar mencurigakan.

" Hinata, aku sudah mengenalmu lama sekali. Kau tidak bisa membohongiku. " Ucap Kakashi tajam.

Mata Hinata terliat berkaca-kaca dengan segera ia memeluk Kakashi, " Kakashi-san! " Hinata terisak dipelukan Kakashi

Kakashi yang bingung hanya membalas pelukan Hinata, " Hey, kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku. Apa tentang lagu? "

Hinata menggeleng dalam pelukan Kakashi, " Lalu apa? Aku bukan peramal yang bisa menebak isi hatimu " Ucap Kakashi pelan sambil mengelus rambut Hinata.

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Kakashi, " A-aku bingung, Kakashi-san " Hinata menunduk.

" Kenapa kau bingung? " Tanya Kakashi

Hinata menatap Kakashi, " I-ini tentang perasaanku "

Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya, ternyata ini masalahnya.

" Apa ada yang salah? " Kakashi menepuk pelan puncak kepala Hinata.

" Iya, ini sangat sangat salah " Ucap Hinata lirih

Kakashi menekuk alisnya, " Salah? "

" Perasaan di dekat Naruto benar-benar salah " Kakasih masih menekuk alisnya.

" Apa yang kau raskan? "

Hinata menatap mata Kakashi, " Perasaan nyaman, dan tenang . Aku merasa seperti tidak ingin kehilangan dia apalagi saat dia bersama wanita lain. "

Kakashi tersenyum, " Kau menyukainya , Hinata "

" Mungkin, maka dari itu perasaan ini sangat salah"

Senyum diwajah Kakashi seketika luntur mendengar ucapan Hinata, " Kenapa kau berfikir seperti itu? "

Hinata tersenyum kecut, " Aku tidak pantas untuknya, dan juga dia belum tentu menyukaiku "

Kakashi hanya menghela nafas , baru pertama kali ia melihat Hinata seperti ini. Rasanya sebagai Orang tua benar-benar tidak tega.

" Kau tau … Naruto sepertinya juga menyukaimu "

Mata Hinata melebar menatap Kakashi , " A-apa? "

Kakashi tersenyum melihat ada harapan dimata Hinata, " Kau bisa lihat dari matanya kan? Dan dari perhatiannya padamu. Apa itu kurang? "

" Semua bisa melakukan hal itu Kakashi-san, dan itu belum berarti dia menyukaimu "

Kakashi menepuk pundak Hinata, " Kau harus yakin Hinata! Dimana Hinata yang dulu kukenal? Hinata yang tak menyerah. Jika kau menyukai Naruto aku mendukungmu. Aku tau kalau kau bisa memilih yang benar " Ucap Kakashi menyemangati Hinata

Hinata terdiam mendengar ucapan Kakashi, benar juga ! Mungkin ada sedikit harapan bagi Hinata. Semoga itu benar-benar terjadi.

" Terimakasih, Kakashi-san "

…

Malam telah tiba, Hinata bersiap-siap untuk pergi dengan Naruto setelah mendapat pesan dari pria itu. Hinata sangat senang ternyata pria itu benar-benar mengajaknya pergi walau bukan jalan-jalan tapi hanya makan malam.

Penampilan Hinata sangat sederhana malam ini. Ia menggunakan dress selutut berwarna biru tua dengan lengan panjang, rambutnya ia kuncir kebelakang dan membiarkan poni manisnya menutupi dahi.

Tak perlu banyak riasan diwajahnya, hanya bedak tipis dan juga pelembab bibir. Hinata rasa ini sudah cukup untuknya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

" Masuk " Ucap Hinata pelan.

Dari balik pintu muncul Kou yang terpana melihat kecantikan Hinata.

" Kou? Ada apa? " Tanya Hinata

Dengan cepat Kou tersadar dari lamunanya, " Ma-maaf Hinata-sama "

Hinata hanya tersenyum, " Ia tidak apa-apa Kou. Lalu ada apa kau kemari? "

" Naruto-sama dan Kakshi-sama sudah dibawah menunggu anda " Mendengar nama Naruto, Hinata merasa jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat. Bahkan rona di wajahnya terlihat jelas sekarang.

Oh tidak! Kenapa dirinya jadi gugup seperti ini!

" Baik, aku segera turun " Ucap Hinata mati-matian menahan gugupnya.

Kou tersenyum, " Baikah, permisi Hinata-sama "

Hinata menetralkan jantungnya. Ia hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkahnya -gara Naruto, Hinata sampai gugup seperti ini.

Sudahlah dari pada ia membuat Naruto dan Kakashi menunggu, lebih baik dirinya segera turun.

…

" Kalian mau kemana? " Tanya Kakashi pada Naruto

Naruto hanya tersenyum, " Hanya makan malam, tak usah khawatir "

Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan," Jangan pulang malam-malam, jangan sampai Hinata sakit, jangan sampai- "

" Ya ampun Kakashi! Tenang saja aku akan menjaganya, kau tenang sa- " ucapan Naruto terputus saat melihat Hinata turun dari tangga.

Pandangannya tidak dapat teralihkan, ia akui walaupun Hinata hanya berpakaian sederhana dia tetap sangat cantik bagi Naruto.

Kakashi yang melihat Naruto terpana hanya tersenyum jahil dan menyenggol lengan Naruto, " Jangan terlalu memandangnya, nanti jatuh cinta loh " Ucap Kakashi jahil

" Aku memang sudah jatuh cinta dengannya " Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar, Kakashi yang mendengarnya terkejut namun ia tersenyum.

Naruto sadar dengan apa yang ia ucapkan segera ia menatap Kakashi, " Bu-bukan itu, ta-tapi "

" Aku mendukungmu , tenang saja " Ucap Kakashi pelan. Naruto terdiam.

" Ma-maaf sudah menunggu " Suara Hinata membuat Kakashi dan Naruto menatapnya.

Kakashi mengibaskan kedua tangannnya, " Tidak apa-apa Hinata, lagipula Naruto baru datang "

Naruto mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kakashi, " Kalau begitu ayo kita berangkat. "

" Baiklah, Kakashi-san aku pergi ya " Hinata melambaikan tangannya kearah Kakashi

Kakashi membalas lambaian Hinata, " Iya , Hati-hati jangan terlalu malam. "

Mereka berdua mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju restoran tempat mereka makan. Sesampainya merka disana, pelayan restoran segera menunjukan meja yang telah dipesan.

Meja itu terletak disudut ruangan dan bersebelahan dengan jendela, restoran itu lumayan besar dan mampu menampung kira kira ratusan orang mungkin ya.

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin memesan meja dilantai dua tapi ternyata sudah penuh jadi disinilah mereka.

Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto, sedari tadi yang Hinata lakukan hanya menatap Naruto yang memainkan ponselnya. Bukan karena ia terpesona tapi ia benar-benar tidak nyaman.

" Kenapa kau memandangiku? Aku tampan? " Goda Naruto, Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dan membuat Naruto bingung.

" Naruto, tidak apa kita makan disini? " Tanya Hinata

" Memangnya kenapa? " Tanya Naruto balik, ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan tempat ini?

" Tidak, tapi kurasa ini terlalu mewah "

Hampir saja Naruto tertawa jika ia tidak dengan cepat menutup mulutnya.

" Pffttt! Ka-kau ada ada saja Hinata "

Hinata menekuk alisnya dengan cepat ia mencubit lengan Naruto.

" A-akh! Sa-sakit! " Naruto meringis merasakan cubitan Hinata

" Makanya, jangan menertawakanku! "

" Hahaha, maaf! Perkataanmu sangat lucu, memangnya kau tidak pernah makan direstoran mewah? Apa karena kau tak punya uang? " Tanya Naruto

Hinata menggeleng, " Bukan begitu, bagaimanapun juga aku ini Artist! Jadi jangan kau fikir aku tidak bisa makan di restoran seperti ini "

" Lalu? "

" Aku selalu diajarkan oleh Kakashi-san untuk hidup hemat jadi kami biasanya makan direstoran yang biasa kau dan aku kunjungi, hanya itu. Memang sesekali aku pernah makan di restoran mewah bahkan lebih dari ini tapi jika itu teman yang mengajakku "

" Iya, aku tau prinsip Kakashi. Karena aku dulu juga pernah dibawah bimbingannya. "

Mata Hinata membulat, " Eh? Benarkah ? "

" Iya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Ibuku meminta agar Kurenai yang menggantikan Kakashi karena ibuku bilang aku akan lebih patuh pada perempuan dan yah tapi kurasa sama saja. "

Hinata hanya diam mendengar cerita Naruto _' Orang tua ya? Pasti sangat menyenangkan jika masih memiliki orangtua '_ Batin Hinata pelan

Naruto yang melihat Hinata diam menjadi merasa bersalah, ia baru sadar bahwa ia membicarakan sesuatu yang akan menyakiti Hinata.

Dengan pelan Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata, " Hey Hinata, kau baik-baik saja? "

Hinata tersadar dari lamunanya, mata Hinata melihat tangan Naruto menggenggam tangan miliknya dengan cepat Hinata melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

" A-ah! Li-lihat Naruto! Makanannya sudah datang " Ujar Hinata tergesa-gesa

Naruto yang awalnya terkejut kemudian tersenyum melihat rona tipis diwajah Hinata. Dan benar yang dikatakan Hinata pelayan membawakan makanan yang mereka pesan.

" Terimakasih " Ujar Naruto pada pelayan yang kebetulan pelayan itu seorang wanita

Wajah wanita itu memerah mendengar ucapan Naruto, " Sa-sama sama, Naruto-san "

Hinata memaklumi semua yang terjadi, yah siapa yang tak mengenal Naruto?

" Jangan cemburu ya " Ucap Naruto jahil

Hinata menampilkan deathglarenya pada Naruto namun Naruto hanya tersenyum jahil.

Mereka berdua makan dalam keheningan, dan itu sudah biasa karena mereka diasuh oleh manger yang sama dan itu adalah Kakashi. Kakashi selalu berpesan _' Jika kau sedang makan jangan berbicara '_

Dan hal itu Naruto lakukan walaupun Kakashi bukan lagi managernya. Walaupun begitu Naruto tetap menghormati Kakashi yang telah memberikan banyak pelajaran untuknya.

Selang beberapa menit makanan yang tersaji sudah habis sepenuhnya, mereka berdua meminum air yang mereka pesan.

" Ternyata makanan disini lumayan " Ucap Hinata

Naruto tersenyum melihat Hinata menyukai makanan pilihannya. Mereka berbincang-bincang sebentar agar makanan yang mereka telan telah dicerna secara sempurna.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8 malam, ternyata mereka telah menghabiskan waktu selama 1 jam dan kini saatnya pulang.

Naruto telah membayar semua makanannya dan lagi-lagi Hinata merasa tidak enak, namun Naruto terus berkata tidak masalah.

Mereka segera menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil Naruto berada, baru saja mereka masuk kedalam mobil tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan sangat deras.

" Hujan? Haah~ untung saja kita sudah masuk mobil jika tidak kita pasti sudah basah " Ucap Naruto

Hinata mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Naruto. Dan Naruto segera menghidupkan mobilnya menuju rumah Hinata.

" Kau yakin langsung pulang? " Naruto bertanya pada Hinata yang terus memperhatikan hujan di kaca mobil Naruto.

" Iya, aku takut Kakashi-san mengkhawatirkanku " Jawab Hinata

Naruto sedikit kesal dengan Hinata, " Kau ini, kenapa terus terusan tidak mau melihatku? " Tanya Naruto

Hinata hanya memutar bola matanya, " Kau tidak menarik, makanya tidak aku lihat "

Rasanya hati Naruto hancur saat Hinata mengatakannya, mana mungkin pria setampan Naruto bisa dibilang tidak menarik?

" Apa kau bilang? Hey aku ini tampan! " Ucap Naruto kesal

Hinata menatap Naruto, " Tidak! Kau tidak tam- KYAAA! "

CKIITT!

Mobil Naruto sempat hilang kendali karena jalanan yang licin ditambah hujan deras yang menghalangi jarak pandang.

Karena hal itulah Hinata sampai harus menimpa dirinya seperti ini, Naruto melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah karena sangat dekat dengan wajah Naruto.

Segera ia menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Naruto. Naruto tersenyum kikuk ia mengalihkan wajahnya yang sempat memerah karena kejadian tadi.

" Ki-kita menepi dulu ya. " Ucap Naruto sambil mengendarai mobilnya kembali

Hinata hanya mengangguk tanda setuju dan Naruto segera menepikan mobilnya didekat halte.

Halte tersebut kebetulan kosong dan tidak masalahkan ia menepi untuk sementara?

Hening, tak ada satupun pembicaraan diantara mereka, jika saja tidak hujan mereka sekarang pasti sudah sampai dirumah.

" Maaf " Naruto mulai membuka pembicaraan dan berhasil menarik perhatian Hinata.

" Untuk ? " Tanya Hinata

Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya, " Em, ya-yang barusan. Maaf aku berhenti mendadak, i-itu karena jalannya licin "

Seketika wajah Hinata memerah dibuatnya, " Ti-tidak apa-apa. A-aku tau kau tidak sengaja"

Situasi kembali hening, hanya suara hujan yang sepertinya malah bertambah keras.

" Naruto " Kali ini giliran Hinata yang mulai berbicara.

Naruto menatap Hinata, " Ya? "

" Maaf jika aku bertanya seperti ini tapi- "

Naruto semakin penasaran dibuatnya, " Tapi apa? "

Hinata meremas tangannya sendiri mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk bertanya.

" Ba-bagaimana rasanya mempunyai orang tua? " Tanya Hinata pelan

Naruto menekuk alisnya, " Apa?! Aku tidak dengar " Ucap Naruto setengah berteriak

Jelas saja tidak kedengaran, diluar sedang hujan deras ditambah Hinata yang berbicara sangat pelan. Bagaimana dirinya bisa mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan olehnya?

" Ba-bagaimana ra-rasanya punya orangtua? " Ucap Hinata, suaranya agak meninggi namun masih kalah dengan suara hujan diluar sana.

Naruto menghela nafas dengan segera ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hinata, sontak hal itu membuat Hinata terkejut dan menjauhkan wajahnya.

" A-apa yang kau lakukan! " Teriak Hinata

Naruto menekuk alisnya, " Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang kau bicarakan, makanya aku mendekat " Ucap Naruto santai

Jantung Hinata benar-benar diluar kendali, ia kembali ke posisi semula dimana wajahnya hampir berdekatan dengan Naruto. Ia hanya berharap jantungnya kembali normal.

Sungguh jika saja ia tidak penasaran mungkin dirinya tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Sementara itu Naruto memiliki dua alasan dirinya mendekat pada Hinata, yang pertama seperti yang dibicarakan tadi, Naruto memang tidak dapat mendengar Hinata.

Dan yang kedua dengan begini, Naruto bisa memperhatikan wajah Hinata dengan jelas dan itu membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar.

" Aku tanya padamu, ba-bagimana rasnya me-memiliki orangtua? " Ucap Hinata sambil menatap Naruto

Naruto terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata, namun sebisa mungkin ia menutupi kalau ia sudah tau tentang orang tua Hinata.

" Hm, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Rasanya .. bagimana ya? Senang terkadang juga kesal. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan hal itu. Terkadang aku senang ada yang memperhatikan diriku, tapi aku terkadang juga kesal melihat ibuku selalu mengomeliku- " Hinata menatap Naruto yang sangat bersemangat bercerita.

Terkadang dirinya tersenyum saat Naruto bercerita tentang ibunya yang menjewer dirinya karena hal sepele dan saat ayahnya membela dirinya namun berujung pada anak dan ayah yang dimarahi.

Begitu menyenangkan pikir Hinata. Tiba-tiba air mata mengalir membasahi wajah Hinata, namun dengan cepat ia mengelapnya dengan kasar.

Naruto terkejut melihat Hinata menangis, Naruto benar-benar panik. Ia tidak sadar sudah bercerita panjang lebar pada Hinata.

" Hi-hinata ma-maaf "

Hinata menggeleng, " Ka-kau tidak salah, aku senang mendengar ceritamu "

" Kau merindukan orangtuamu kan? "

DEG!

Air mata yang baru saja ia hapus kini kembali membasahi wajahnya, namun kali ini sangat deras dan susah untuk dihentikan.

Hinata memegang dadanya, rasanya sangat sakit. Ia merindukan ayah dan ibunya. Sangat merindukannya.

Naruto menatap Hinata sedih, dengan sigap ditariknya Hinata kedalam rengkuhan Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dengan perlakuan Naruto, dirinya memang butuh sandaran saat ini.

" Sudahlah, jangan menangis. Aku tau semuanya " Ucap Naruto pelan, Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Hinata masih merasakan sakit, ia mencengkram dadanya, " Ji-jika saja a-aku tidak mengajak mereka pergi, pa-pasti tidak seperti ini! "

Isakan Hinata semakin membuat Naruto bersalah, diciumnya puncak kepala Hinata dan sesekali mengelus rambutnya, " Ini bukan salahmu "

" Ini salahku Naruto! Sa-salahku! Aku yang me-menyebabkan mereka meninggal! " Hinata berteriak dalam pelukan Naruto

" Lepaskan aku Na-naruto! Aku pembunuh! Aku pembunuh! " Hinata meronta dalam pelukan Naruto namun Naruto masih memeluknya dengan erat walau sesekali ia merasa sakit saat Hinata memukul dada bidang Naruto.

" Cukup Hinata, ini kecelakaan! Dan ini bukan salahmu. " Ucap Naruto lembut

Namun Hinata masih tak mendengarkan, Hinata masih terisak dan meracau tidak jelas. Ia masih meronta dalam pelukan Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto geram.

Naruto mengendurkan pelukannya, dengan cepat ia memegang pipi Hinata dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Naruto mencium Hinata dengan lembut mencoba menenangkan gadis dihadapannya ini.

Sementara Hinata terkejut dengan perlakuan Naruto, dirinya berhenti memberontak dan terdiam merasakan ciuman Naruto. Wajah Hinata benar-benar memerah.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya dan sedikit menjauhkan jarak diantara mereka, ia menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata.

" Maaf, aku melakukan ini karena kau terus saja meronta. Maaf aku sudah lancang " Ucap Naruto pelan, Hinata masih terdiam.

Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan tersadar dengan jarak dirinya dengan Naruto. Dengan cepat Hinata menjauh dan membuang muka .

" Hu-hujannya sudah berhenti. Ki-kita pu-pulang . A-aku taku Ka-kakashi-san me-mencemaskanku " Hinata mengucapkan tanpa melihat Naruto

" Baiklah " Tanpa bicara lagi Naruto segera menghidupkan mesinnya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Diperjalanan Hinata hanya melihat jalanan dari kaca mobil disebelahnya, matanya memandang kosong. Fikirannya masih mencerna kejadian tadi. Dengan pelan Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap bibir miliknya.

' _Kenapa begini? Itu ciuman pertamaku. Astaga! Kenapa jantungku berdetak kencang sekali. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? '_ Pekik Hinata dalam hati.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata bertingkah aneh memutuskan bertanya, " Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah. Kau demam? "

Hinata menatap Naruto sekilas, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, " Ti-tidak aku baik-baik saja. La-lanjutkan menyetir "

Hinata masih berusaha menormalkan debaran jantungnya, sementara Naruto terfokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya walaupun bayangan kejadian tadi masih ada diotaknya. Ya ampun! Naruto hanya berharap agar Kakashi tidak mengetahui hal itu. Jika tidak Naruto pasti mati.

...

* * *

Yeaay! Maafkan Author minna! Author sampai lupa mau Up cerita ini gara-gara fic yang satunya. Hehhe~ Maafkan Author yang gaje ini. Dan sebagai hadiahnya disini Author banyakin moment antara NaruHina #eaaaa

Oke segitu dulu ya, maaf Author ga bisa jawab repiu kalian karena Author masih banyak tugas. Oke bye see you next time~

RnR


	5. Chapter 5

**Stay Here With Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _( Lagu yang digunakan di story ini sepenuhnya milik Artis asli yang menyanyikannya! )_  
**

 **Cerita ini milik Author ya :)**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **WARNING! : OC, TYPO, ABAL-ABAL DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI.**

 **SEMOGA DIMENGERTI :)**

 **...**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **...**

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Hinata menatap Naruto sekilas, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya lagi, " Ti-tidak aku baik-baik saja. La-lanjutkan menyetir "_

 _Hinata masih berusaha menormalkan debaran jantungnya, sementara Naruto terfokus pada kegiatan menyetirnya walaupun bayangan kejadian tadi masih ada diotaknya. Ya ampun! Naruto hanya berharap agar Kakashi tidak mengetahui hal itu. Jika tidak Naruto pasti mati._

 _::_

 _Stay Here With Me_

 _::_

Sesampainya di rumah, Hinata segera berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kamarnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin berbagi cerita pada Kakashi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Para pelayan bilang Kakashi telah tidur.

Hinata segera mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian tidur, ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

" Naruto-kun " Bayangan Naruto terus saja menghantui Hinata, entah kenapa fikirannya selalu dipenuhi Naruto.

Tiba-tiba kejadian saat dimobil tadi terlintas kembali di benak Hinata. Dimana wajah Naruto yang tampan sangat dekat dengan Hinata , bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan hembusan nafas pria itu.

Ditambah lagi dengan ciuman tiba-tiba yang diberikan pemuda itu.

" Akkhh! Kenapa aku jadi mesum begini! " Hinata menutup wajahnya menggunakan bantal, bisa ia pastikan wajahnya memerah sekarang.

Hinata memiringkan tubuh dan menatap ponsel miliknya. Ia melihat _wallpaper_ yang muncul di layar ponsel.

Dirinya tersenyum melihat foto itu, foto dirinya dan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum bahagia. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan hal yang berbeda seperti ini.

' _Aku rasa, aku benar-benar telah jatuh cinta. '_ Batin Hinata pelan.

Saat melihat perilaku Naruto padanya, tentang semua perhatian yang diberikan Naruto, Hinata rasa Naruto juga menyukainya. _Berharap tidak apa kan?_

Hinata menghela nafas pelan, ia melirik tanggal yang ada di ponselnya. Ia ingat tersisa 3 hari lagi untuk menyelesaikan tantangan dari produser rekaman.

Tangan kecilnya segera mengambil catatan yang berisi beberapa lirik dan mulai menuliskan beberapa lirik lagi.

Ia berharap semoga liriknya akan selesai besok.

" Baiklah! Saatnya tidur Hinata, besok kau harus bangun pagi! " Ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama kelopak matanya tertutup dan akhirnya terlelap memasuki dunia mimpi yang indah disana.

Disisi lain Naruto sedang berbaring di kasur empuk miliknya. Mata sebiru lautan itu menatap langit-langit kamar.

Entah kenapa ia seperti melihat Hinata dimana-mana. Naruto menggeram frustasi, tidak bisa! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan terlalu lama!

Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Besok dia akan mengatakan semua pada Hinata. Ia akan mengutarakan … perasaannya.

DRRRTT!

Pandangan Naruto menuju kearah ponsel miliknya, dilihatnya seseorang mencoba menghubunginya.

Naruto mengambil ponsel di dekatnya, Naruto sedikit terkejut melihat nama sesorang yang tertera dan mencoba menghubungi dirinya itu.

" Hallo? Kenapa menelfon malam-malam? " Naruto mengawali pembicaraan

' _Naruto-kun, apakah kau ada acara besok? '_ Tanya wanita diseberang sana

Naruto berfikir sebentar, apa yang harus ia katakan?

" Hmm, mungkin tidak ada. Ada apa Shion? " Balas Naruto

' _Bisakah kita bertemu? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan tentang proyek kita '_ Ucap Shion

" Baiklah, dimana? " Tanya Naruto lagi

' _Terserah saja '_ Ucap Shion tenang

" Begini, besok aku akan mengunjungi Apartemenku untuk mengambil sesuatu dan ya kurasa aku akan membersihkannya karena kemungkinan aku akan tinggal disana untuk beberapa hari " Jelas Naruto panjang lebar

' _Baiklah, sampai jumpa besok pagi Naruto-kun '_ Ucap Shion riang

TIITT!

Sambungan telfon diputus, Naruto menghela nafas. Ia rasa akan menemui Hinata setelah bertemu dengan Shion.

Naruto memutuskan untuk tidur karena ia harus mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk mengutarakan cintanya pada Hinata.

...

Jam menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Saat ini di kediaman Kakashi sedang melaksanakan rutinitas pagi, ya apalagi kalau bukan sarapan?

Di meja makan yang mewah hanya ada Hinata dan Kakashi. Mereka berdua telah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Sarapan pagi telah berjalan lancar, setelah selesai sarapan Kakashi dan Hinata menuju ruang keluarga untuk menonton TV.

Bahkan dipagi hari berita tentang gossip sudah ditampilkan. Berbagai gossip yang tampak hangat memenuhi TV hari ini.

" Ya ampun, kenapa pagi-pagi sudah ada acara seperti ini? " Tanya Hinata bingung

Kakashi tersenyum, " Karena tidak ada topik menarik selain gossip "

Hinata tertawa mendengar ucapan Kakashi. Tanpa disadari kata-kata itu menyimpan makna tersendiri.

 _Baiklah, selanjutnya kita akan membahas tentang Music Award yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi. Disana tidak hanya kategori penghargaan music tapi panitia menambahkan satu kategori lagi yaitu tentang industri film._

Hinata dan Kakashi mendengarkan baik-baik apa yang dibicarakan oleh gadis di TV tersebut.

 _Akan banyak bintang ternama yang diundang dalam acara penghargaan ini, beberapa aktris seperti Yamanaka Ino, Haruno Sakura, Shion-_

Hinata sempat terkejut saat mendengar nama Shion yang disebutkan oleh gadis itu.

 _-Oh iya dan jangan lupakan ! Akan ada aktris yang sedang naik daun saat ini yaitu Hyuuga Hinata yang akan meramaikan Music Award ini. Dan masih banyak Aktor dan Aktris lainnya. Baiklah sekian berita dari kami. Sampai jumpa._

Kakashi menatap Hinata yang terlihat sedang berfikir.

" Ada apa Hinata? " Tanya Kakashi

Hinata menatap Kakashi, " Tidak hanya saja, aku bingung karena belum menyelesaikan lagu itu. " Jelas Hinata.

" Kenapa tidak refresing saja? Atau kau bisa pergi ke tempat Naruto dan membantunya "

Hinata menaikan alisnya bingung, " Membantu? "

" Iya, aku dengar dia akan pindah ke apartemennya untuk beberapa hari "

" Kenapa pindah? " Tanya Hinata bingung. Dia punya rumah kenapa ke apartemen?

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya, " Entahlah, aku dengar dia mendapat tawaran menjadi model dan apartemen itu dekat dengan lokasi pemotrertan "

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti, sepertinya tidak ada salahnya membantu Naruto. Ya hitung-hitung sebagai tanda terimakasih karena mengantarkan dia pulang.

" Baiklah, aku akan menelfon dia dulu untuk mengabari kedatanganku "

Kakashi mengangguk, " Hm baikah, jika kau mau pergi sampaikan salamku untuknya "

" Iya " Hinata segera menuju kamar untuk mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Sementara disinilah Naruto, berdiri didepan Apartmennya yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan dan hanya kesini jika perlu.

CKLEK!

Pintu terbuka menampilkan ruangan yang cukup besar, tidak terlalu kotor memang mungkin hanya beberapa barang yang harus ia pindahkan.

Naruto membuka sepatu yang ia kenakan dan menuju Kasur disana. Ia melihat jamnya yang menunjukan pukul 09:00.

" Shion akan datang sebentar lagi, sebaiknya aku memindahkannya sekarang " Ucap Naruto pelan

Ia bangkit dari Kasur dan memindahkan barang-barang yang menurutnya mengganggu.

Tak butuh berapa lama Naruto memindahkan barang-barang itu, kini Apartemenya sudah bersih dan terlihat nyaman.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Naruto yang mendengar suara ketukan segera membuka pintu, dihadapannya kini telah berdiri Shion.

" Masuklah Shion " Ucap Naruto

Shion mengangguk dan memasuki ruangan Naruto, Shion mengedarkan pandangannya pada sekeliling ruangan Naruto.

" Rapi dan bersih " Ucap Shion pelan

Naruto tertawa, " Seperti yang kau tau, aku ahlinya ."

Shion tertawa pelan, ia menduduki sofa yang terletak tak jauh dari pandangannya.

" Baiklah kita mulai tentang proyek kita " Ucap Shion tanpa basa-basi

" Eh? Kau tak mau minum? " Tanya Naruto pada Shion

Shion menatap Naruto sekilas, " Boleh saja, Naruto-kun "

" Hanya ada air mineral dingin, tidak apa kan? " Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju kulkas dan mengambil air dingin.

Shion tersenyum, " Tidak masalah "

Naruto datang dengan 2 botol air mineral ditangannya. Naruto duduk berhadapan, ia meletakan salah satu botol dihadapan Shion.

" Baiklah, lalu bagaimana? " Tanya Naruto

Shion hanya tersenyum, dari dulu Naruto tidak pernah berubah. Tidak menyukai basa-basi.

" Begini, Apakah Kurenai-san belum memberitahumu? " Tanya Shion

Naruto menekuk alisnya, seingat Naruto akhir-akhir ini Kurenai tidak membicarakan hal penting.

" Tidak ada " Jawab Naruto seadanya

Shion mengangguk, " Ternyata Kurenai belum menyampaikan informasi ini, tentang proyek film yang akan kita laksanakan tiba-tiba harus dibatalkan." Jelas Shion

" Huh? Batal? Kenapa? " Tanya Naruto bingung

Shion mengangkat kedua bahunya, " Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau lebih detail. Sutradara yang menangani hanya mengatakan padaku bahwa film itu dibatalkan. "

Naruto mengangguk, yah tidak apa-apalah. Lagipula Naruto tidak terlalu berharap pada film yang akan dibintanginya itu.

" Ah dan satu lagi- " Shion mengambil sesuatu dari tas mahal miliknya.

Naruto terkejut saat melihat Shion meletakan kartu yang Naruto tau adalah Undangan.

" Ini ? Undangan _Music Award_? Kenapa padaku, bukankah aku tidak menyanyi? "

" Kheh! Kau ini, jadi kau tidak mendengar berita tadi pagi? "

Naruto menggeleng, yah bagaimana mau menonton TV ? Bukankah ia harus segera menuju Apartemen ini?

" Haah! Begini Naruto-kun, Acara _Music Award_ menambahkan kategorinya. Kategori itu tentang macam-macam film. "

" Apa? Ja-jangan bilang- "

" Ya, seperti dugaanmu. Film yang kau bintangi telah masuk dalam nominasi tersebut. "

Naruto sangat senang, dengan reflek ia memeluk Shion yang ada dihadapannya. Shion yang menerima perlakuan Naruto terkejut dan wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah.

" Aku sangat senang! Kau tau? Baru kali ini Film yang aku bintangi masuk dalam nominasi! Apalagi pada acara ternama! " Ucap Naruto riang

Shion hanya tersenyum melihat wajah bahagia Naruto. Ia sangat senang jika Naruto senang.

Asalkan berada disisi Naruto membuat Shion bahagia, sebenarnya Shion sangat menyukai Naruto. Mereka sudah berteman sejak kecil dan Shion baru kembali dari pemotretannya di Eropa baru-baru ini.

Shion sangat menyukai senyum pemuda itu, tentang sikap pemuda itu. Awalnya Shion meragukan perasaan yang ada dihatinya namun ia baru menyadari saat Shion pergi ke luar negeri.

Diluar negeri entah mengapa Shion sangat merindukan Naruto, bahkan ia sampai tidak fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Hingga sekarang Shion dapat bertemu dengan Naruto dan itu membuat Shion bahagia.

" Hey kau baik baik saja? " Tanya Naruto. Shion mengerjapkan matanya, ternyata dari tadi ia melamun.

" Apa kau sakit? " Tanya Naruto khawatir. Namun Shion hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Tidak, lebih baik aku pulang. Sebentar lagi akan ada pemotretan iklan parfum. " Shion berdiri dan merapikan bajunya.

" Kau tidak minum? " Tanya Naruto, ia bahkan tidak melihat Shion menyentuh air mineral yang ia berikan.

" Terimakasih, tapi aku sedang tidak haus. " Tolak Shion halus.

Naruto mengangguk, mereka berjalan menuju pintu namun semua itu terhenti saat tiba-tiba tikus muncul dan berlari disekitar kaki Shion.

" Aaa! Naruto-kun ada tikus! " Shion memeluk Naruto yang berada disampingnya.

Naruto yang terkejut dan tidak siap mendapat pelukan dari Shion yang tiba-tiba membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan akhirnya-

BRUUK!

Mereka berdua terjatuh, dan mereka beruntung tidak jatuh kelantai sehingga mereka tidak harus merasakan sakit. Tapi sayangnya tempat mereka jatuh adalah … Kasur.

Shion merasakan punggungnya menyentuh sesuatu yang sangat empuk, dengan pelan Shion membuka matanya dan sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah merah.

Bagimana tidak? Posisi mereka saat ini benar-benar tidak mengutungkan. Tubuh tegap Naruto sedikit lagi menimpa tubuh langsing Shion yang berada dibawah.

Untung saja Naruto tidak menimpa Shion karena tangan kanan Naruto menumpu berat badan dirinya sendiri di Kasur. Kedua lengan Shion yang tadinya melingkar di perut pria itu entah kenapa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi melingkari leher Naruto.

Saat ini, wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan hampir saja tidak berjarak. Naruto membuka matanya dan menyadari posisi mereka berdua.

Shion terdiam saat menatap mata sebiru lautan milik Naruto, ia merasa seperti terhipnotis oleh mata milik Naruto.

" Shi-shion, posisi kita sedang berbahaya " Ucap Naruto gugup. Jujur saja baru kali ini ia berhadapan dengan wanita sedekat ini selain dengan Hinata.

Tunggu! Mengingat Hinata dirinya semakin merasa bersalah, tidak seharusnya ia seperti ini. Naruto mencoba melepaskan diri dari Shion tetapi lengan Shion seolah menahannya.

" Naruto-kun " Ucap Shion pelan

" Shion kumohon aku- "

" Aku mencintaimu "

DEG!

Naruto terkejut dengan ungkapan dari Shion, otaknya segera mencerna apa yang Shion katakan. Ini tidak mungkin terjadi, Shion men-

" Naruto, kenapa ponselmu tidak- "

Naruto tersadar dari lamunanya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara. Mata Naruto membulat sempurna melihat Hinata berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah terkejut.

Tak hanya Naruto, Shion juga terkejut melihat kedatangan Hinata yang tiba-tiba.

" Hinata ini tidak seperti apa yang- " Belum sempat Naruto menjelaskan semuanya, Hinata telah pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Shion.

Naruto melepaskan lengan Shion dengan paksa. Naruto segera berlari mengejar Hinata yang sudah mulai menjauh.

Walaupun begitu Naruto masih bisa melihat punggung Hinata yang berlari, Naruto ingin mengejar Hinata dengan mobil miliknya, namun mau bagaimana ? ia takut akan kehilangan jejak Hinata yang berlari cepat.

Ia tak mau jika Hinata salah paham, ia tidak mau jika Hinata meninggalkan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto bisa melihat saat gadis itu melepaskan kacamata yang tadi ia kenakan dan menampilkan manik _Amethsty_ yang terlihat terkejut.

Naruto tidak bisa melupakan saat mata itu mengeluarkan tetesan air mata yang jatuh.

' _Hinata maafkan aku! '_ Batin Naruto

Dengan langkah cepat ia melihat Hinata yang dengan tergesa-gesa memanggil taksi, namun perlu diakui bahwa kecepatan Naruto melebihi Hinata.

Naruto hanya menggunakan masker dan topi yang ia gunakan sebelum mengejar Hinata, dengan cepat Naruto menarik lengan Hinata menuju taman yang Naruto tau cukup sepi dan tenang disekitar mereka.

Hinata terus menerus memberontak mencoba melepaskan pegangan Naruto, ia tidak tau mengapa hatinya sakit saat melihat Naruto bersama Shion. Ia hanya ingin sendiri saat ini.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka telah sampai di taman tersebut. Dan tebakan Naruto benar, taman ini cukup sepi. Ia yakin tidak ada media yang bisa meliputi dirinya dan Hinata.

Naruto merasakan Hinata tidak henti-hentinya memberontak. Naruto meminta maaf dalam hati tapi ia harus melakukan ini.

Naruto mencengkram lengan Hinata, " Tenang lah Hinata! " Bentak Naruto

Dan bentakan itu berhasil membuat Hinata terdiam.

" Kumohon, le-lepaskan aku " Suara Hinata sangat lirih dan menyayat hati siapapun yang mendengarnya termasuk Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan kacamata yang Hinata gunakan dan membuangnya tak jauh dari mereka.

Sekarang Naruto dapat melihat mata Hinata yang memerah dan air mata yang terus berjatuhan, jika boleh jujur Naruto merasakan duri yang menghantam hatinya saat ini juga.

" Hinata, ini hanya salah- "

" Aku yang salah, Naruto! "

" Hinata kumohon! "

" Lepaskan aku Naruto! Aku ingin pulang! "

" Tidak, Hinata dengar! "

Hinata terus memberontak dan mencoba melepaskan pegangan Naruto yang semakin mengerat.

" Naruto! Kau menyakitiku! Lepaskan cepat! "

Tidak ada respon dari Naruto, Hinata tetap mencoba melepaskan pegangan Naruto. Sesungguhnya ia sangat lelah saat ini.

" Naruto! Aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu! Kumohon lepaskan aku! Aku sangat lelah! "

Lagi! Naruto kembali tak merespon dengan rontaan Hinata. Genggaman itu masih saja menguat.

" Naruto kau tuli?! Sudah ku bilang ! Cepat lepaskan- "

CUP

Mata Hinata membelalak dengan perlakuan Naruto padanya, lagi-lagi Naruto menciumnya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu.

Hinata menangis dalam ciuman itu, setelah semua yang Naruto lakukan padanya, semua yang telah ia liat di apartemen itu, pemuda itu masih saja menciumnya?

Naruto mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata, Genggaman itu terlepas dan mendekap wajah Hinata.

" Kumohon Hinata jangan seperti ini, aku mohon jangan bersedih. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya "

Hinata menggeleng lemah, ia melepaskan tangan Naruto dari wajahnya perlahan.

" Sudah cukup " Ucap Hinata lemah, ia menundukan wajahnya tak berani menatap wajah Naruto.

Bahkan hanya untuk menatap mata pria itu membuat Hinata sangat membenci dirinya sendiri. Harapannya teralu tinggi! Kenapa ia bisa berfikir Naruto mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya?

" Kumohon Hinata, aku akan menjelaskannya! " Naruto terus memohon pada Hinata

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, " Tidak ada yang perlu kau jelaskan Naruto! Dari awal perasaan ini sangat salah! Aku tau perasaan ini tidak seharusnya ada! Aku tidak tau apa yang aku rasakan! Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Naruto! "

Naruto terkejut dengan bentakan itu, " Hinata "

Benarkah apa yang Naruto dengar? Hinata mencintainya?

" Aku tidak tau, kenapa aku bisa sangat mencintaimu? Aku benar-benar membutuhkanmu Naruto! Tapi kurasa ini semua kesalahanku! Aku tau perasaan ini salah! Kumohon Naruto lepaskan aku! Aku tidak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi, aku akan pergi dan tidak mendekatimu lagi!. "

" Hinata. " Panggil Naruto lemah.

Jika boleh saat Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia juga mencintai Naruto membuat Naruto senang, tapi saat Hinata mengatakan akan pergi dari hidupnya, Naruto merasa dunianya akan hancur.

" Aku mengalah jika kau lebih memilih Shion, karena mungkin kebahagiaanmu bukan ada pada diriku tapi mungkin pada Shion! "

Hinata menghela nafas pelan mencoba menenangkan dirinya, " Kesalahan terbesar yang ku lakukan adalah mengenal dan mencintaimu namun tak pernah bisa memilikimu. Jadi sekarang biarkan aku sendiri dan aku berterimakasih untuk semua yang telah kau berikan padaku. "

Saat Hinata hendak meninggalkan Naruto dengan cepat Naruto menarik Hinata kedalam pelukannya.

" Apa kau sudah selesai bicara? Sekarang giliranku berbicara, tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan semuanya. "

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, " Pertama yang kau lihat itu tidak seperti yang ada difikiranmu, dan yang kedua – "

Pelukan itu melonggar dan Hinata menatap kearah Naruto yang serius saat ini.

" Aku juga mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata. "

Hinata terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Bolehkah ia berharap itu adalah kenyataan?

" Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu, aku tidak mau kau sedih dan aku tidak mau kau meninggalkanku sendiri. "

Naruto mencium Hinata dengan lembut, Hinata yang merasakan ciuman itu perlahan menangis. Ia tau ini bukanlah mimpi, Hinata senang cintanya terbalas untuk kali ini.

Beberapa menit mereka melakukan kegiatan itu, dan akhirnya terlepas karena membutuhkan oksigen.

Namun tak hanya disitu, wajah Naruto bergerak menuju leher Hinata dan mulai menciumi leher gadis itu.

Hinata merasakan sensasi geli, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan suara yang akan keluar.

Naruto seakan tidak mau melepaskan Hinata, ia ingin Hinata selalu berada disampingnya, ia hanya ingin memiliki Hinata.

" Na-naruto! Le-lepas! " Ucap Hinata masih dengan menahan erangannya.

Setelah menciumi leher Hinata, Wajah Naruto kembali naik kearah telinga Hinata. Sementara Hinata hanya bisa pasrah merasakan sentuhan Naruto, ia sangat ingin menolak namun ia tidak bisa apa-apa.

Naruto menggigit kecil cuping Hinata dan membuat Hinata memejamkan matanya menahan gejolak hatinya.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya ditelinga Hinata, " Kumohon jangan pergi " bisik Naruto.

Tak lama Naruto kembali membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya, Hinata merasa hatinya kembali menghangat. Ia sangat senang bahwa semua yang ia lihat bukanlah apa yang ia fikirkan.

Setelah merasa Hinata tenang, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Hinata.

" Nah sekarang, aku akan mengantarmu pulang dan menceritakan semua yang kau lihat tadi. Tapi ada satu pertanyaan " Ucap Naruto

Hinata memiringkan wajahnya, " Apa itu? " ucap Hinata pelan

" Kau memaafkanku? " Tanya Naruto ragu

Sedetik kemudian Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto, " Tentu saja "

Naruto merasa dunianya kembali berwarna saat melihat senyuman Hinata.

" Terimakasih, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu! "

Naruto lagi-lagi memeluk Hinata, entah sudah berapa kali Naruto memeluk Hinata. Namun Naruto sangat bahagia, ia berjanji tidak akan membuat Hinata bersedih, ia akan membuat Hinata selalu tersenyum dan bahagia disisinya.

...

* * *

Holla~ Bersama Author disini, terimakasih sudah menunggu dan membaca fic ini. Maafkan Author yang biasanya telat Update , author nggak bisa janji buat tepat waktu karena kesibukan yang menumpuk akhir-akhir ini. Author berharap reader bisa mengerti terimakasih atas perhatiannya~

Semoga masih suka dan tetap setia menunggu fic ini ya. Maaf kalau Author membuat kesalahan dalam fic ini sekali lagi terimakasih buat para reader. Kita akan berjumpa di next Chapter :)

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

...


	6. Chapter 6

**Stay Here With Me**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto tetap milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 ** _( Lagu yang digunakan di story ini sepenuhnya milik Artis asli yang menyanyikannya! )_  
**

 **Cerita ini milik Author ya :)**

 **Rated T**

 **Pair : NaruHina**

 **WARNING! : OC, TYPO, ABAL-ABAL DAN KESALAHAN LAIN YANG MUNGKIN TERJADI.**

 **SEMOGA DIMENGERTI :)**

 **...**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Chapter sebelumnya :_

" _Kau memaafkanku? " Tanya Naruto ragu_

 _Sedetik kemudian Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto, " Tentu saja "_

 _Naruto merasa dunianya kembali berwarna saat melihat senyuman Hinata._

" _Terimakasih, Hinata. Aku mencintaimu! "_

 _Naruto lagi-lagi memeluk Hinata, entah sudah berapa kali Naruto memeluk Hinata. Namun Naruto sangat bahagia, ia berjanji tidak akan membuat Hinata bersedih, ia akan membuat Hinata selalu tersenyum dan bahagia disisinya._

 _::_

 _Stay Here With Me_

 _::_

" Arrgghhh! " Naruto mendesah frustasi.

Apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan sampai tidak menjawab telfon darinya? Apa gadis itu marah karena Naruto menciumnya dan hampir menyerangnya?

" Ada apa dengannya? Padahal tadi malam baik-baik saja " Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mencoba menelfon Hinata kembali.

Sungguh! Ia tidak mengerti. Semua telah Naruto jelaskan pada Hinata, semuanya bahkan tentang Shion sekalipun.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga ingin Shion menjelaskan semuanya namun saat dirinya dan Hinata kembali ke apartemen milik Naruto, Shion tidak ada disana.

" _The number you are calling is not active please- "_

Lagi? Ah sudah berapa kali Hinata tidak mengangkat telfonnya. Dan sekarang? Tidak aktif!

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur dan menghela nafas, dimana Hinata sekarang? Apa dia sangat sibuk bahkan sampai tidak menghubungi Naruto.

Ia menghela nafas kasar, matanya terpejam. Sosok bayangan Hinata yang tersenyum melintas difikirannya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Hinata.

Naruto terus berfikir keras mencoba menemukan alasan Hinata yang tidak ada kabar. Tangan Naruto menggapai kalender kecil dimejanya.

Ia tersenyum, " Pantas saja, besok adalah hari terakhirnya menulis lagu. Pasti Hinata sangat sibuk sampai tak menjawab panggilanku. " Ucap Naruto pelan

Nah sekarang tak ada yang perlu ia khawatairkan, semua aman terkendali. Mata _Sapphire_ miliknya tertuju pada amplop yang terletak di meja .

" Apa aku bisa menang? Bahkan kudengar Sasuke juga masuk nominasi disana? " Ucap Naruto ragu, ah biarlah ! Menang dan kalah adalah hal biasa. Tapi ia berharap agar dirinya bisa memenangkan penghargaan itu.

Sementara dilain sisi tepatnya dikediaman Kakashi. Terlihat gadis yang sedang tersenyum manis melihat hasil karyanya. Ia telah mengerahkan semua kemampuannya untuk menuliskan lirik-lirik tersebut.

Entah kenapa setelah bersama Naruto tadi malam, ide itu muncul saat Hinata bangun di pagi hari.

Seperti yang dikatakan lirik itu juga ungkapan perasaanya pada Naruto, walau Hinata merasa dirinya sedikita yah … menginginkan Naruto.

" Ah! Apa yang kaufikirkan Hinata! " Teriak Hinata malu, wajahnya memerah saat mengingat Naruto yang menciumnya dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut.

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk kepalanya dengan pensil yang sedang ia pegang. Sekarang kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, kira-kira judul apa yang tepat untuk lagu ini?

Otak encernya bekerja mencari judul yang menarik dan mencakup lirik lagunya ini.

" Ah! Itu dia! " Sebuah ide yang menurut Hinata sangat cemerlang menghampiri Hinata, dirinya tersenyum dan tak sabar untuk besok.

Sebenarnya besok adalah hari dimana ia masih diberi waktu untuk menulis lirk. Tapi menyerahan liriknya dan memulai rekaman lebih awal tidak masalah bukan?

" Akhirnyaaa~ " Hinata berteriak senang, hari ini dia bebas dan tak perlu memikirkan tentang liriknya. Karena semua telah selesai .

Hinata mengecek ponselnya yang sengaja ia matikan, saat ia menghidupknnya beberapa panggilan muncul dilayar ponselnya.

Mata _Amethyst_ miliknya melebar saat melihat nama yang tertera disana … _**Naruto-kun**_.

Dengan gerakan lincah, tangan Hinata membuka layar kunci ponselnya dan menemukan 15 panggilan tak terjawab. Hinata terkejut ternayata Naruto telah menghubunginya sebelum dirinya berkutat dengan lirik ini.

Seingat Hinata saat ide itu muncul, Hinata segera mandi dan bersiap lalu mematikan ponselnya. Ah benar juga! Saat mematikan ponselnya Hinata tidak melihat lagi ada pemberitahuan di ponselnya.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan? " Tanya Hinata sendu.

Hinata membuka kontak Naruto, ia berniat menelfon pria itu tapi niatnya ia urungkan. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu jika menelfon Naruto. Gara-gara kejadian itu, Hinata menjadi malu jika bertemu Naruto.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Hinata menoleh kearah pintu, " Silahkan masuk " Ucap Hinata pelan

Kakashi muncul dengan pakaian yang rapi, Hinata menekuk alisnya. Apakah Kakashi akan pergi? Tapi mau kemana dia?

" Kakashi-san, kau mau kemana? " Tanya Hinata

Kakashi duduk disebelah Hinata, " Aku akan pergi sebentar, kau tau ada tawaran model untukmu. "

" Hm? Tentang apa? "

" Entahlah, aku juga belum tau. Kabarnya sih kau akan berfoto dan membuat iklan tentang produk parfum terbaru. Kau akan menjadi model tetap untuk parfum itu "

Hinata mengangguk, " Ya, selama kau yang mengurusnya aku akan percaya. "

Kakashi tersenyum, Hinata memang tidak pernah menuntut yang aneh-aneh dengannya. Bahkan semua jadwal yang sudah Kakashi atur tidak pernah ia protes.

" Oh, iya hampir saja aku lupa. Aku sudah menyelesaikan tantangan itu Kakashi-san! lalu bagaimana jika kita menyerahkan siang ini ? Tidak masalah kan? " Tanya Hinata riang

Kakasih menatap Hinata, " Baiklah jika itu maumu. Kita akan mengantar lirik itu setelah aku pulang ya? "

" Baiklaahh! " Seru Hinata riang

Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di fikiran Kakashi, mengenai Naruto dan Hinata. Kira-kira apakah mereka sudah berpacaran?

" Ah, iya! Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Naruto? "

Hinata tersentak, Hubungan ya? Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Kakashi mereka belum terikat hubungan apapun. Walaupun mereka sama-sama menyatakan perasaannya tetapi Naruto tidak mengajak Hinata untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

Kenapa tak terfikir olehnya? Hinata terdiam, ia menatap ponselnya dan akhirnya memilih mengunci ponsel itu. Artinya rencana yang tadi ingin menelfon Naruto terhenti seketika.

" Hinata, apa ada masalah? " Tanya Kakashi khawatir

Hinata menggeleng, " Tidak ada Kakashi-san. Hubunganku dengan Naruto seperti biasa "

Kakashi terlihat bingung, seperti biasa maksudnya? bukankah tadi malam saat Hinata pulang bersama Naruto wajahnya terlihat sangat gembira. Tapi kenapa saat Kakashi menyatakan hubungan ia jadi- Ah apa jangan-jangan!

" Hinata kau berpacaran dengan Naruto? " Tanya Kakashi serius

Hinata menunduk, ia menghela nafas pelan. Untuk apa ia berbohong pada Kakashi? Tidak ada gunanya bukan?

" Aku tidak berpacaran dengannya " Ucap Hinata pelan

Kakashi terkejut, " Kenapa? Tadi malam kau kelihatan senang sekali "

" Iya, aku lupa dengan hal ini. Dia tidak memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya Kakashi-san "

Lagi-lagi Kakashi tersentak, ada apa dengan pria itu? Kenapa membodohi perasaannya sendiri!

" Dia mencintaimu Hinata! " Ucap Kakashi sedikit berteriak.

Hinata menatap Kakashi, " Iya, kau benar. Dia sudah memberitahuku "

" Lalu? "

" Seperti yang ku katakan Kakashi-san, dia tidak menembaku "

Kakashi menghela nafasnya, " Kalian ini memang aneh, jika sudah sama-sama tau dengan perasaan masing-masing kenapa tidak berpacaran saja? "

" Tapi, aku belum benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan " Ucap Hinata lesu

" Begini saja, kenapa kau tak menyusulnya dan meminta penjelasan dengan hubungan kalian? "

Tiba-tiba wajah Hinata memerah, " A-apa ? Ti-tidak mau! " Ujar Hinata cepat

Kakashi tertawa pelan saat melihat wajah merona Hinata, entah kenapa rasanya telah terjadi sesuatu antara mereka berdua. Yah mungkin melakukan sesuatu seperti pasangan yang lainnya.

" Ya sudah, itu semua terserah denganmu. Aku hanya menyarankan saja, nah sekarang aku pergi dulu " Ucap Kakashi seraya menepuk puncak kepala Hinata.

Setelah pintu ditutup, tak ada lagi satupun yang ingin Hinata lakukan sekarang. Menghubungi Naruto? Tidak mungkin. Itu pasti akan sangat memalukan.

Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menatap kontak Naruto sekali lagi.

" Jika kau menghubungiku lagi, aku pasti akan mengangkatnya " Gumam Hinata

….

CKREK! CKREK!

Bunyi kamera dan cahaya yang menyilaukan memenuhi ruangan ini. Seorang pria berambut pirang sedang berpose santai, ia menggunakan dalaman kemeja putih berkerah dan sweater hitam diluarnya. Tak lupa celana jeans dan sneaker dengan merek ternama yang melekat sempurna dikakinya.

Berbagai pose yang dia lakukan sangat mengagumkan, bahkan walau hanya tersenyum sedikit saja bisa menarik perhatian wanita. Tak jarang pria ini selalu menghiasi majalah dan membintangi film ternama.

" Cukup untuk hari ini, akan kita lanjutkan besok dengan tema formal " Ucap sang _photographer_ yang nampaknya puas dengan hasil tangkapan gambar yang ia ambil.

Naruto segera mengganti pakaian yang ia kenakan dengan pakaian biasa namun tetap menawan. Tidak terasa hari ini berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Naruto menatap layar ponsel miliknya.

 _Kosong_

Tak ada satupun pesan atau panggilan yang masuk, walaupun sedikit kecewa Naruto tetap memaklumi jadwal Hinata yang padat.

" Kau bisa pulang sekarang, untuk jadwal besok dilakukan di siang hari. Karena sekarang masih sore kau bisa berjalan-jalan atau berdiam diri di apartemen milkmu, kau juga bis- "

" Aku akan tidur saja " Ucap Naruto, sejujurnya ia sangat lelah

Kurenai menghela nafas, " Baiklah, tapi tetap selalu nyalakan ponselmu dan ingat lebih baik kau makan dulu sebelum tidur " Ucap Kurenai mengingatkan

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia akan beristirahat untuk hari ini. Dirinya tidak sabar menunggu hari esok, apa mungkin Hinata akan menghubungi dirinya? Ah entahlah, Naruto juga tidak tau.

Disisi lain Hinata dan Kakashi telah berada di ruangan Yamato. Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat, apakah lagunya bisa diterima?

" Baiklah "

" Eh? " Hinata terkejut

Yamato tersenyum, " Sangat bagus, kau bekerja dengan baik Hinata-san " Ucap Yamato

Kakashi tersenyum menatap Hinata, ternyata Naruto secara tidak langsung bisa memberikan dampak positif bagi Hinata, walaupun yang Kakashi tau Naruto itu sulit diatur.

" Jadi kapan rekaman akan dimulai? " Tanya Kakashi

Yamato kembali tersenyum, " Besok, kita akan mulai rekaman besok pagi " Jawab Yamato

" Baiklah, kami akan undur diri. Terimakasih "

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, Kakashi dan Hinata keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan bergegas menuju mobil milik mereka.

Disepanjang jalan Hinata terus memperhatikan ponsel miliknya, tak ada satupun pesan maupun panggilan dari Naruto. Ada apa dengan pria itu?

Kakashi yang melihat Hinata kebingungan hanya bisa diam, ia tidak mau terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan anak muda zaman sekarang.

" Kakashi-san " Panggil Hinata

Kakashi menoleh dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang ragu untuk bertanya padanya.

" Ada apa Hinata? "

" A-apakah Na-naruto benar-benar menyukaiku? " Tanya Hinata ragu

Dirinya menghela nafas, " Berapa kali sudah kubilang, Naruto itu sangaaat menyukaimu eh tidak bahkan mencintaimu "

BLUSSHH!

Seketika wajah putih Hinata berubah menjadi merah, dirinya sangat malu saat Kakashi mengatakan dengan spontan.

Sementara Kakashi yang tidak tahan dengan tingkah laku Hinata hanya tertawa kecil, baru kali ini ia melihat Hinata sedang jatuh cinta.

" Ta-tapi, kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku? " Tanya Hinata lagi

Kakashi sedang berfikir, " Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk sekarang, kau tau kan dia itu sudah mengambil job untuk jadi model. "

" Iya, mungkin kau benar. " Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum

" Nah seperti itu, kau harus tersenyum. Saat dirumah nanti kau harus cepat tidur " Ucap Kakashi mengingatkan dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata.

…

Seperti biasa, Hinata melakukan sarapan bersama Kakashi. Suasana begitu hening hanya ada suara dentingan sendok dan garpu. Hinata menyelesaikan sarapannya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dari wajah saja bisa kita lihat Hinata sangat senang hari ini.

Kakashi hanya bisa tersenyum, mereka masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobil ke tempat Studio Rekaman. Baru saja mereka sampai didepan Studia sudah disambut dengan baik oleh Yamato.

" Ah, selamat pagi Yamato-san " Sapa Kakashi ramah

" Iya, selamat pagi Kakashi-san, dan juga Hinata-san " Ujar Yamato dan dibalas senyuman oleh Hinata.

" Karena Hinata-san sudah disini, kita akan segera mulai rekamannya " Ucap Yamato

Rekaman itu berlangsung dengan lancar, tak ada gangguan dan hambatan saat ini. Suara indah milik Hinata dan instrument music yang pas menambah kesan menarik pada lagu ini.

DRRTTT! DRRTT!

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ponsel milik Hinata, ditatapnya layar ponsel yang menampilkan nama seseorang yang sedang mencoba menghubunginya.

" Naruto? " Gumam Kakashi

Tanpa pikir panjang Kakashi segera mengangkat panggilan tersebut dan menuju keruang tunggu.

" Ada apa na- "

' _Hinata! Kau kah ini? Kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu. Maaf aku tidak menelfonmu kemarin, aku tau kau sangat sibuk karna menulis lirik lagu itu kan. Eh apa aku mengganggumu? Hari ini kau masih menulis lagu? atau kau sudah rekaman? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kabar walau hanya sehari? Kau tau Hinata aku- '_

" – Hoi berhentilah berbicara dulu. Kau kira aku ini Hinata? "

' _Ka-kakashi! '_ Teriak pemuda diseberang sana.

" Hn. Ada apa? Tampaknya kau sangat merindukan Hinata " Ujar Kakashi jahil

' _A-apa? Ti-tidak! Kakashi kenapa kau memegang ponsel Hinata?! Cepat berikan pada Hinata! '_ Ucap Naruto kesal

Kakashi tertawa mendengar umpatan kecil yang dilayangkan padanya.

" Kau tak usah marah begitu, seperti yang kau bilang Hinata sedang rekaman sekarang " Ucap Kakashi

' _Eh? Jadi dia sedang rekaman, ah kalau begitu sampaikan saja salamku padanya '_

" Salam? Salam seperti apa ? Teman atau- "

' _Ah! Kakashi sudah dulu ya, Kurenai sudah memanggilku. Sampai jumpa '_

TIIT!

Kakashi geleng-geleng mendengar suara gugup Naruto. Benar-benar tak habis fikir, didepan Kakashi Naruto sangat sulit untuk diatur tapi saat bersama Hinata dia sangat penurut.

Tapi biarkan saja, yang penting Kakashi harus berterimakasih pada Naruto.

" Ah! Aku lupa berterimakasih. Ya sudahlah mungkin nanti saja " Ucap Kakashi santai dan kembali melangkah menuju ruang khusus rekaman.

Naruto menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sedang berlomba itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu saat Kakashi membicarakan hubungannya dengan Hinata saat ini.

Tapi ini semua juga salah dirinya, kenapa tidak membiarkan orang itu berbicara dulu? Jika saja Naruto tau kalau yang akan mengangkat telfonnya itu Kakashi pasti Naruto tidak akan berkata yang macam-macam.

Sekarang Hinata telah menyelesaikan rekamannya, bahkan mereka sempat mendengarnya bersama-sama dan hasilnya sangat bagus. Hinata tersenyum puas.

" Baiklah, setelah ini kalian akan pergi menemui Suigetsu. Dia yang akan mengurus tentang _video klip_ lagu ini. " Jelas Yamato

Hinata dan Kakashi mengangguk dan mereka segera menuju alamat yang diberikan oleh Yamato. Karena lagu ini mereka berdua sangat sibuk terutama Hinata, dia harus membuat _video klip_ untuk lagu nya itu.

Hinata benar-benar sibuk dibuatnya, bahkan Hinata tidak sempat untuk melihat ponsel miliknya walau hanya sekali saja. Kakashi tidak punya waktu yang cukup untuk memberi tahu bahwa Naruto menelfon.

' _mungkin aku akan mengatakannya setelah Hinata punya waktu luang saja '_ batin Kakashi

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, pemuda itu sangat kesal. Kenapa masih tak ada kabar dari Hinata? Bahkan hanya untuk menelfonnya. Naruto sudah pergi kerumah Kakashi namun yang Naruto temukan hanya pelayan rumah itu saja.

Setiap Naruto bertanya pelayan disana selalu menjawab-

' _**Maaf, Kakashi-sama dan Hinata-sama sedang pergi '**_

Selalu seperti itu, dan akhirnya hal itu membuat Naruto kembali frustasi. Ponsel Hinata tidak aktif, nomor Kakashi? Dia juga tidak punya.

" Argrgghh! Kenapa ini terjadi! " Ucap Naruto kesal.

Yah bersyukurlah karena akhirnya sekarang Hinata bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena melepaskan kesibukannya. Kini dirinya sedang duduk di sofa miliknya dan menatap langit-langit rumahnya.

Pandangan Hinata beralih melihat ponselnya yang mati karena kehabisan baterai, dan itu karena dirinya tidak sempat untuk mengisi daya baterai yang ada di ponselnya.

Bagaimana ia bisa? Dirinya sibuk bukan hanya karena pembuatan _video klip_ , tetapi karena public yang mengetahui bahwa Hinata akan mengeluarkan single terbaru membuat para wartawan sering mengincarnya untuk mengambil informasi yang lebih akurat.

Tapi semua sekarang sudah berakhir, sekarang lagu itu telah diluncurkan dan Hinata baru saja selesai dari acara _launching_ lagunya itu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, ia membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya untuk menghilangkan penat. Mungkin berlibur cukup menye-

" Hinata, sedang apa kau disana? Kau lupa 5 hari lagi acara _Music Award_ akan berlangsung. Kau harus melatih suaramu agar saat tampil nanti kau akan memukau " Ucap Kakashi santai

Hinata terbelalak, " Apa? La-lagi? "

Kakashi hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Hinata. Mungkin Hinata dan Naruto untuk sementara memang tidak untuk dipertemukan.

* * *

...

Hari-hari berlalu dengan cepat Hinata telah mempersiapkan semuanya. Mulai dari vocal, kostum, bloking panggung dan lainnya sudah Hinata lakukan.

Dan sampailah pada puncaknya yaitu hari dimana _Music Award_ berlangsung.

Acara ini berlangsung pada malam hari, mereka mengadakan acara digedung yang sangat mewah. Seperti yang dijanjikan semua bintang ternama hadir dalam acara ini. Bahkan tiket untuk acara ini terjual habis.

Tampaknya mereka sangat mengidolakan bintang yang diundang dalam acara _Music Award_ ini. Seperti sekarang semua wartawan dan para fans sedang menunggu kedatangan para bintang ternama tersebut.

Mereka semua sangat antusias, walaupun itu menyebabkan mereka harus berdesak-desakan. Kali ini sebuah mobil kalsik dengan model sederhana, Audi R8, memasuki area _Red Carpet._

Sorakan demi sorakan terus terjadi karena tidak sabar melihat idola mereka keluar dari mobil dengan harga tinggi tersebut.

" KYAAAA! " Jeritan Histeris para perempuan menggema di area tersebut.

Sosok pria dengan tubuh tegap, rambut hitam yang diikat ekor kuda dengan matanya yang cokelat keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut.

" KYAAAA! Shikamaru-san! " Teriak para fansnya

Ya pria ini adalah Nara Shikamaru. Kedua orang tuanya merupakan pimpinan dari perusahaan _Nara Company_ yang terkenal. Entah apa alasannya, tapi anak ini tidak tertarik mengikuti jejak kedua orangtuanya. Ia memilih untuk menjadi Aktor dan seorang model.

Walaupun begitu dia sudah mempunyai pacar yang cantik bernama Sabaku Temari seorang _Designer_ ternama.

Lalu mobil kedua Rolls Royce juga memasuki area _Red Carpet._ Namun kali ini bukanlah seorang laki-laki namun perempuan bernama Sakura.

Seorang model yang memiliki wajah sangat cantik dan berbakat. Sakura tampil dengan ruffle mini dress yang berwarna hitam semakin menambah kesan cute pada dirinya.

Semua bintang yang diundang sangat terlihat cantik dan juga tampan. Termasuk para bintang seperti Ino, Kiba, Sasuke, Ten-ten, Karin, Suigetsu dan masih banyak yang lain.

" KYAAAA! Naruto-san ! "

Teriakan itu semakin bertambah saat Naruto keluar dari mobil yang tak kalah mewahnya dari yang lain.

Dia menggunakan kemeja hitam yang ditutupi dengan setelan jas aksen motif di bagian kerah jasnya, tak lupa dengan dasi kupu-kupu yang senada dengan warna kemeja miliknya.

Wajahnya yang memiliki pesona tersendiri tak membuat gadis-gadis mengalihkan pandangannya. Senyum yang ada diwajahnya tak pernah lepas, namun seperti ada yang berbeda kali ini.

Senyum itu tak secerah biasanya, terdapat perasaan bimbang disana. Namun Naruto dapat dengan mudah menipu semua penggemarnya.

Tak lama Naruto memasuki ruangan, sebuah mobil mewah berwarna _navy_ kembali memasuki area R _ed Carpet_.

Disana terdapat wanita dengan balutan dress bernuansa _monochrome_ . Dress yang ia kenakan terbelah dari paha hingga bagian bawah, alhasil kaki jenjang miliknya dengan leluasa terekspos.

Model pada bagian atas dress tersebut tidak memiliki lengan dan juga pada bagian lehernya menggunakan model _turtleneck ._ Sedangkan rambut biru gelap miliknya dibiarkan terurai kearah samping.

" KYAAA! Hinata-san ! "

Iya, tepat sekali. Siapa lagi kalau bukan _Hyuuga Hinata_ , Aktris yang baru-baru ini sedang naik daun dan juga baru terjun didunia model.

Kepopulerannya semakin meningkat, apalagi ia baru-baru mengeluarkan single yang baru hari pertama diluncurkan sudah mendapat banyak perhatian dari banyak orang.

Bahkan single miliknya kali ini berhasil mencapai peringkat tertinggi pada _Top Chart_ pada acara Musik setelah 2 hari single itu diluncurkan.

Semua fans sangat antusias bahkan sampai ada yang ingin bersalaman dengan Hinata, wajahnya yang sangat cantik dan juga memiliki tubuh ideal membuat para laki-laki maupun perempuan menjadi fans beratnya.

Acara _Music Award_ pun dimulai, pada pembukaan sangat meriah karena terdapat penampilan tarian dari _dance_ ternama. Naruto terlihat tidak tenang, Kurenai yang melihat Naruto seperti itu menjadi bingung.

" Naruto, ada apa denganmu? Sepertinya kau gelisah sekali? "

Naruto hanya menatap Kurenai dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala.

" Aku baik-baik saja, tidak ada masalah " Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum

Kurenai tau ada sesuatu yang membebani fikiran Naruto, ia melihat Naruto gusar dan terus memegang ponselnya seperti menunggu sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba pandangan Kurenai tertuju pada layar ponsel Naruto yang menampilkan foto Hinata dan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum bersama. Kurenai hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, ternyata ini yang dicemaskan Naruto.

" Hey, kau ada masalah dengan Hinata? " Bisik Kurenai pada Naruto.

Naruto terkejut dengan ucapan Kurenai, bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Ah bagaimana harus menjawabnya? Suara dari Acara _Music Award_ tak Naruto perdulikan. Yang penting bagaimana cara menjawab pertanyaan Kurenai ini.

" Ah, itu aku- "

" Jangan mencoba berbohong " Ucap Kurenai tajam

Naruto menghela nafas, ia mendekatkan dirinya agar Kurenai bisa mendengar suaranya.

" Hinata sudah tidak menghubungiku beberapa hari ini, dan aku sangat Khawatir padanya. Aku tidak tau apakah dia sedang marah atau sibuk aku tidak tau. Ponselnya sama sekali tidak aktif " Ujar Naruto sendu

Kurenai tertawa pelan. " Apa kau tidak tau? "

" Hah? Tentang apa? " Tanya Naruto bingung

" Sebenarnya Hinata- "

" _**Halo semuanya berjumpa lagi dengan saya Inuzuka Kiba di malam acara Music Award kali ini. Saya diminta untuk menjadi pemandu acara untuk hari ini- "**_

Perkataan Kurenai terputus karena kata sambutan yang dilontarkan pemudah penyukan Anjing itu. Naruto penasaran dengan kata-kata Kurenai, namun pertanyaan itu terhenti karena ucapan Kiba.

" – _**Kali ini sambutlah aktris yang sedang naik daun. Inilah dia … Hyuuga Hinata yang akan menyanyikan single terbaru miliknya. Selamat menyaksikan . "**_

Naruto bungkam, pandangannya tertuju pada seorang gadis disana yang bersiap-siap untuk bernyanyi.

Lampu diruangan itu perlahan diredupkan, beberapa lampu sorot mengarah pada wanita yang sedang duduk di bangku yang sudah disediakan di atas panggung.

Instrumen musik mulai dimainkan, semua yang ada di dalam ruangan menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara musik dengan tempo teratur.

 **Don't need permission**

 _Tak perlu izin_

 **Made my decision to test my limits**

 _Keputusanku tuk menguji batasanku_

 **Cause it's my business, God as my witness**

 _Karena itu urusanku, Tuhan sebagai saksiku_

 **Start what I finished**

 _Memulai yang kuselsaikan_

 **Don't need no hold up**

 _Tak perlu menghalangi_

 **Taking control of this kind of moment**

 _Mengandalikan saat ini_

 **I'm locked and loaded**

 _Aku terkunci dan terkokang_

 **Completely focused, my mind is open**

 _Benar-benar fokus, pikiranku terbuka_

[Pre-Chorus:]

 **All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God**

 _Semua yang kau dapat, kulit bersentuh kulih, oh Tuhan_

 **Don't ya stop, boy**

 _Jangan berhenti boy_

Hinata merubah posisinya dari duduk menjadi berdiri dan menghadap kesemua penonton disana.

[Chorus:]

 **Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman**

 _Sesuatu tentangmu membuatku seperti seorang wanita yang berbahaya_

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you**

 _Sersuatu tentang, sesuatu tentang, sesuatu tentangmu_

 **Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't**

 _Membuatku ingin lakukan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak ku lakukan_

 **Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout**

 _sesuatu tentang, sesuatu tentang, sesuatu tentang_

[Verse 2:]

 **Nothing to prove and I'm bulletproof and**

 _Tak ada apapun tuk membuktikan dan aku kebal peluru dan_

 **Know what I'm doing**

 _Tahu yang kulakukan_

 **The way we're movin' like introducing**

 _Cara kita melangkah seperti mengenalkan_

 **Us to a new thing**

 _Kita untuk hal yang baru_

 **I wanna savor, save it for later**

 _Aku ingin nikmati, simpan tuk nanti_

 **The taste of flavor, cause I'm a taker**

 _Perasaan, karena aku mengerti situasi_

 **Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature**

 _Karena aku pemberi, itu kodrat_

 **I live for danger**

 _Aku hidup atas bahaya_

Naruto terlihat terkesima, ia terus menikmati suara Hinata yang mengalun lembut ditelinganya. Ia benar-benar merindukan Hinata saat ini.

[Pre-Chorus:]

 **All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God**

 _Semua yang kau dapat, kulit bersentuh kulih, oh Tuhan_

 **Don't ya stop, boy**

 _Jangan berhenti boy_

Back to : [Chorus:] and [Refrain:]

[Outro:]

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 _Ya, sesuatu tentangmu_

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 _Ya, sesuatu tentangmu_

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 _Ya, sesuatu tentangmu_

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 _Ya, sesuatu tentangmu_

 **(Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)**

 _(Sesuatu tentang, sesuatu tentang, sesuatu tentangmu)_

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 _Ya, sesuatu tentangmu_

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 _Ya, sesuatu tentangmu_

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 _Ya, sesuatu tentangmu_

 **Yeah, there's somethin' 'bout you boy**

 _Ya, sesuatu tentangmu_

 **(Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you)**

 _(Sesuatu tentang, sesuatu tentang, sesuatu tentangmu)_

Hinata menyelesaikan semua lagunya dengan lancar, tak ada hambatan apapun disana. Suara riuh tepuk tangan dan teriakan para fans tidak luput dari pendengaraan Hinata. Ia tersenyum manis dan meninggalkan panggung.

Naruto yang melihat Hinata ingin segera menyusulnya, namun dengan cepat ditahan oleh Kurenai.

" Ada apa? " Tanya Naruto bingung

Kurenai menatap Naruto, " Jangan sekarang! Kau bisa menyusulnya nanti. 30 menit lagi acara ini akan _break_ , jadi bersabarlah " Jelas Kurenai

" Apa! Tidak bisa, 30 menit itu sangat lama. Bagaimana jika aku- "

" Apakah kau tau dimana Hinata sekarang? "

Naruto terdiam memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Kurenai, saat ini Naruto memang tidak tau keberadaan Hinata. Apakah gadis itu masih dibelakang panggung atau sedang duduk di kursi yang disediakan.

Walaupun Hinata duduk di kursi yang disediakan, Naruto tidak tau letaknya dimana. Kemungkinan dirinya menemui Hinata memang kecil.

" Jadi ? " Ucap Kurenai

Naruto menghela nafas, " Baiklah, 30 menit lagi " Ujar Naruto yang kembali ke posisi duduknya semula

" Nah, seperti itu. Kau tidak boleh mempermalukan aku, Tou-sanmu dan juga Kaa-sanmu dengan tingkah seperti itu. " Ucap Kurenai datar

Naruto mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Kurenai. Bagaimana Naruto tidak panik? Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinata tak menghubunginya bahkan hanya untuk menyapa atau apapun.

" Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau Hinata ada disini juga? " Tanya Naruto

Kurenai mengangkat kedua bahunya, " Aku tidak tau kau punya hubungan dengannya, kau kan belum beritahu padaku. " Ujar Kurenai dengan wajah jahil

Mendengar perkataan Kurenai membuat Naruto harus menahan malu, benar juga! Selama ini Naruto belum pernah menceritakan kedekatannya dengan Hinata. Saat ini Naruto merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

" Benarkan? Dan lagi kenapa kau tidak memeriksa undangan itu sendiri? Bukankah nama para aktris dan aktor yang diundang ada disana? Ah iya, bahkan saat di TV nama Hinata disebutkan sebagai aktris yang sedang naik daun dan akan diundang. Berarti itu semua salahmu " Jelas Kurenai

Naruto menghela nafas, " Baiklah ini semua salahku " Ujar Naruto kesal

Kurenai tak menanggapi Naruto, ia memilih menikmati acara _Music Award_ yang sedang berlangsung meriah.

Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. Terlihat senyuman terukir diwajahnya, kali ini ia harus bertemu dengan Hinata bagaimanapun caranya.

' _Aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu, Hinata '_ Batin Naruto senang.

...

* * *

Yosshh! Berjumpa lagi dengan Author yang kece ini #ditabokreader. Akhirnya setelah berjuang menyelesaikan ceita ini disela-sela UAS bisa UP juga. Lagu diatas merupakan lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh **Ariana Grande - Dangerous woman** _._ Author sedikit ragu untuk memasukan lagu ini, tapi tidak ada salahnya jika mencoba bukan? Author sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dari kalian. Nah seperti yang telah dijanjikan sebelumnya, Author akan membalas review dari kalian :

Salsabilla12 : Oke, terimakasih sudah mereview :)

Kds601 : Tenang saja, insyaallah tidak akan terjadi cinta segitiga disini .

Araya, Narunata : Mereka belum jadian loh :')

Fuyu : Menurut Author sih mereka harus jadian, biar ga ada yang merebut naruto dari Hinata ataupun sebaliknya hehehe

LuluK-chan473, Hitamputih904, Guest, uii, alim fanficker, NH Lucifer dan guest lainnya : Terimakasih sudah mereview, oke selamat membaca dan semoga suka :)

Untuk chap ini author minta maaf kalau disini tidak mempertemukan NaruHina #nangisdipojokan. Dan Author juga minta maaf kalau alurnya berasa kecepatan, sekali lagi maafkan Author yang hanya manusia biasa ini :") .

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

...


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Kurenai tak menanggapi Naruto, ia memilih menikmati acara Music Award yang sedang berlangsung meriah._

 _Sementara Naruto sibuk dengan ponselnya, ia mengirim pesan kepada seseorang. Terlihat senyuman terukir diwajahnya, kali ini ia harus bertemu dengan Hinata bagaimanapun caranya._

' _Aku pasti akan bertemu denganmu, Hinata ' Batin Naruto senang._

:: ::

Stay Here With Me

:: ::

Pemilik Mata _Sapphire_ itu terus melirik kearah arloji mahal yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Sebentar lagi, ya sebentar lagi Acara _Music Award_ ini akan _break_.

" _**Jangan pindahkan channel kalian karena setelah ini kita akan masuk pada nominasi film terbaik dan pemain film pria terbaik. Kita akan berjumpa setelah yang satu ini. "**_

Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu telah tiba. Saat _break_ berlangsung ada yang tetap duduk ditempatnya,, ada yang memainkan _gadget_ , mengobrol satu sama lain, dan masih banyak yang lagi. Naruto segera menuju kebelakang panggung tanpa ditemani Kurenai tentunya.

DRRTT! DRTT!

Sebuah pesan masuk, " Baiklah, aku akan segera bertemu denganmu, Hinata. " Ujar Naruto singkat setelah membaca pesan tersebut.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat saat melihat gadis yang dari tadi dicarinya. Naruto berjalan mendekat gadis itu yang sedang bersama sesorang.

Setelah dirasa pria bermasker yang tadi bersama gadis itu telah pergi, dengan cepat ia menarik tangan gadis itu untuk mengikutinya.

" Hey! " Gadis itu sempat memberontak karena ditarik secara tiba-tiba oleh orang yang tak ia kenal.

Naruto tetap tak memperdulikan orang itu, pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah ruang ganti pakaian yang terletak tak jauh disana.

Mereka masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut, entah kebetulan atau disengaja ruangan itu sedang kosong.

Dengan cepat Naruto menarik lengan gadis itu menuju dinding ruangan dan menghimpitnya, tapi sebelum itu ia sudah mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu.

" Na-naruto-kun! " Ucap Hinata setengah terkejut saat mengetahui siapa pria yang menariknya.

Hampir saja ia menangis ketakutan saat diajak masuk keruang ganti bersama pria yang tak dikenalnya, namun semua itu lenyap saat ia tau bahwa pria itu adalah Naruto.

" Kau kemana saja?! " Pertanyaan dingin itu sukses membuat Hinata bungkam.

Nafas Naruto memburu menahan gejolak dihatinya, ia tidak bermaksud untuk membentak Hinata tapi dengan hilangnya kabar dari Hinata membuatnya hampir gila. Oke! Sepertinya itu berlebihan tapi kenyatannya begitu.

" A-aku si-sibuk. " Ucap Hinata pelan, ia sangat takut menghadapi Naruto seperti ini.

Naruto yang merasa telah kasar pada Hinata mulai menghela nafas pelan, ia menjatuhkan wajahnya ke perpotongan leher Hinata.

" Kenapa kau menghilang seolah menghindariku? " Tanya Naruto pelan, dia sangat rindu dengan Hinata.

Sementara Hinata ia masih terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto, Hinata tidak bermaksud menghindar tapi sungguh dia benar-benar sibuk.

" A-aku tidak menghindar darimu Na-naruto-kun " Ucap Hinata gugup

Naruto tidak membalas ucapan Hinata ia lebih memilih diam dengan posisinya, ia menghirup wangi wanita yang membuatnya hampir gila ini. Naruto memejamkan matanya dia hanya ingin Hinata berada di sisinya hanya itu saja.

" Naruto-kun, kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku? " Tanya Hinata pelan

Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan aneh dari Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Hinata yang terlihat sedih.

" Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, Hinata? " Tanya Naruto tajam

Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, " Bagaimana perasaanmu padaku? " Tanya Hinata lagi

Naruto semakin bingung dengan pertanyaan dari Hinata, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikirannya?

" Bukankah sudah aku katakan? Aku sangat mencintaimu, kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? " Tanya Naruto bingung

Hinata menatap mata Naruto, " Lalu sebenarnya apa hubungan yang terjalin diantara kita? " Tanya Hinata

Naruto terdiam, hubungan? Maksudnya hubungan seperti apa? Oh, ayolah Naruto gunakan otakmu!

" Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kau bahkan tidak memintaku untuk menjadi kekasihmu " Ujar Hinata pelan

Naruto terkejut mendengar pernyataan Hinata, gadis itu memang benar. Hubungan mereka saat ini bisa dibilang tidak jelas.

Ia menggenggam tangan lembut milik Hinata, " Maafkan aku, aku terlalu terobsesi untuk memilikimu. Kau benar kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa selama ini, kita hanya sebatas teman bukan? " Ujar Naruto lirih

Hinata terdiam, tidak! Bukan ini yang ia inginkan! Dia hanya ingin Naruto membuat hubungan mereka jelas, hanya itu. Hinata tidak mau Naruto meninggalkannya, tidak mau!

" Hm? Ada apa denganmu? Aku belum selesai bicara tau! "

" Eh? "

Naruto menghela nafas memejamkan matanya perlahan dan kembali membukanya untuk melihatkan iris _Sapphire_ yang penuh dengan keseriusan.

" Hinata, maukah kau … menjadi kekasihku? " Ucap Naruto pelan

Hening, tak ada yang berbicara selama 2 menit itu. Naruto gugup, benar-benar gugup. Bagaimana jika ia ditolak? Atau-

" Maaf Naruto-kun " Nafas Naruto tercekat mendengar ucapan Hinata. Apa dia akan ditolak? Tidak bisa begitu! Ia sudah hampir gila karena Hinata yang tidak mengabarinya beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan sekarang?

Hinata tersenyum, " Aku tidak bisa .. menolakmu " Ujar Hinata menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah karena ucapannya sendiri.

Sementara Naruto yang tadi memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak mulai tersadar karena mendengar ucapan Hinata. Apa itu artinya-

" Kau menerimaku? " Tanya Naruto antusias dan dibalas anggukan oleh Hinata. Naruto hampir saja berteriak kalau ia tidak ingat sedang berada di acara besar.

Tanpa banyak kata Naruto memeluk Hinata dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara perptongan leher Hinata, mencoba menghirup wangi gadis itu lebih banyak. Hinata juga tidak sungkan membalas pelukan dari pemuda yang telah mengambil hatinya.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Pelukan itu terlepas saat mendengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Suasana menjadi canggung seketika, dengan segera Naruto membuka pintu dan menampilkan sorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal.

" Shion ? " Hinata yang mendengar nama tersebut segela menoleh kearah pintu dan menatap gadis yang berdiri kaku diambang pintu.

Hinata menunduk, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia tidak gugup, dia hanya takut. Takut jika Shion meminta agar Naruto meninggalkan Hinata. Padahal baru beberapa detik yang lalu Hinata merasa kehidupannya telah kembali.

Tatapan Naruto memancarkan kecemasan, ia menggenggam tangan Hinata agar Shion dapat melihatnya, ia tidak mau berpisah walau terdengar berlibahan tapi begitulah rasanya.

" Te-tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengacaukan hubungan kalian. " Ucap Shion sambil tersenyum kecil. Mungkin dia memang datang disaat yang tidak tepat, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Shion tidak mau menjadi wanita yang mengganggu hubungan orang lain.

Naruto dan Hinata yang menatap Shion seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang gadis itu ucapkan. Semudah itukah merelakan orang yang dicintai?

Shion masih tersenyum, " Aku hanya diminta Kurenai dan Kakashi memberitahu kalian bahwa sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai dan juga- " Shion menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" Dan ? " Ucap Naruto mengulangi perkataan Shion.

Shion menghela nafas, "- Aku ingin minta maaf atas kejadian waktu itu, sungguh aku tidak bermaksud walau sebenarnya aku memang mencintai Naruto tapi aku tau bahwa Naruto lebih membutuhkanmu Hinata dia sangat mencintaimu. " Jelas Shion

Hinata tersenyum mendengar penuturan Shion. Bodoh sekali kau Hinata. Kenapa kau berfikiran negatif pada orang lain? Sejak kapan kau jadi seperti ini.

Naruto tertawa, " Terimakasih untu pengertianmu Shion, dan maaf karena aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. "

" Sudahlah, bukankah jika lebih aku mencari yang baru, heh? " Balas Shion segera, ia tidak mau menyakiti perasaan Naruto.

 _Seperti yang orang tau perkataan dimulut tidak sama dengan dihati._

Hinata melangkah mendekati Shion, tangan yang tadinya Naruto pegang kini beralih menuju tangan Shion. Hinata tersenyum sambil menggenggam tangan Shion.

" Terimakasih untuk yang kau lakukan. Lalu apakah kita bisa berteman? " Tanya Hinata dengan senyum tulus yang terukir diwajahnya.

Shion terkejut sementara Naruto tersenyum tipis, lihatlah? Bahkan Hinata tidak menaruh sedikit dendam pada Shion, itulah salah satu alasan Naruto menyukai gadis sebaik Hinata.

Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, tangan yang Hinata genggam sedikit bergetar. Saat Hinata ingin bertanya, ia malah merasakan tarikan dari tangan lawanya yang membuat mereka tak memiliki jarak lagi.

Ternyata Shion sedang memeluk Hinata, ia menangis kecil. Selama ini tak ada perempuan yang sungguh-sungguh ingin berteman denganya. Rata-rata teman perempuan Shion hanya ingin memanfaatkan kekayaan Shion saja.

Hal itu menyebabkan Shion tidak terlalu akrab dengan namanya **wanita**. Shion lebih memilih selalu berada didekat Naruto yang sudah mengenal Shion lebih lama. Tapi takdir mempertemukan Shion dengan wanita yang sempat menjadi _rival_ -nya itu.

Hinata melepas pelukannya, " Hey, ayolah jangan menangis. Kau tau _make up_ milikmu nanti luntur, loh " Ujar Hinata sambil membantu menghapus airmata gadis dihadapannya.

" Terimakasih, baiklah sekarang kita adalah teman " Ucap Shion dengan senyum yang tulus, senyum yang jarang bisa dilihat banyak orang. Senyum yang memang berasal dari hatinya sendiri.

Hinata mengangguk dan kembali tersenyum. Shion berpamitan dengan Naruto dan Hinata karena ia mempunyai keperluan dengan _manager_ -nya. Sekarang hanya tersisa Naruto dan Hinata.

" Kenapa masih disini? Bukankah sebentar lagi acara akan dimulai? " Tanya Hinata

Naruto menatap Hinata, " Kau benar, baiklah "

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruangan yang sempat dijadikan tempat perdebatan. Naruto menemani Hinata bertemu dengan Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat kedatangan mereka hanya trsenyum dibalik maskernya.

Naruto hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Kakashi dan tersenyum lebar. Hinata yang melihat hal itu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh.

" Hm? Ada apa Narut-kun? Apa ada yang disembunyikan? Kenaa kau mengedipkan matamu arah Kakashi-san? "

Naruto tertawa kecil, " Tidak kok, sudah dulu ya Hinata. Pastikan kau mengikuti acara ini dan doakan aku ya " Ucap Naruto seraya meninggalkan Hinata dan Kakashi.

Hinata menatap Kakashi, " Doakan Naruto-kun? Memangnya dia kenapa? " Tanya Hinata heran, sementara Kakashi hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu apa yang dimaksud Naruto.

Acara yang tertunda kini telah berlangsung kembali, masih dengan MC yang sama. Namun sepertinya ada yang berbeda kali ini.

" **Baiklah, kembali lagi bersama kami di acara** _ **Music Award**_ **. Nah, sesuai yang kami ucapkan tadi. Kali ini akan ada** _ **nominasi film terbaik dan pemain film pria terbaik. "**_ Ucap pria yang menjadi MC.

" **Sebelum kita membacakan nominasinya, saya tidak sendirian karena ditemani oleh seorang gadis cantic yang baru-baru ini sedang naik daun. Tanpa menunggu lagi inilah dia … Hyuuga Hinata. "**

Mata Naruto tak lepas dari gadis yang ada di atas panggung tersebut. Sesekali ia tersenyum sendiri karena memikirkan sesuatu. Kurenai yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawanya melihat Naruto yang seperti orang gila karena tersenyum sendiri.

Setelah membacakan para nominasi untuk film terbaik, saatnya penentuan untuk pemenangnya. Semua yang telah masuk nominasi terlihat tegang. Begitu juga dengan Naruto, ia harus menahan nafas karena gugup.

" **Pemenangnya adalah film berjudul – "** Suara MC pria yang trdengar sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya dan berhasil membuat semua penasaran.

" – **Heart attack ! "** Sambung Hinata, suara tepukan yang bergemuruh terdengar disana. Terlihat seorang pria dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang sedikit kecewa karena hasil yang tak sesuai dengan harapannya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum tipis menutupi kekecewaannya.

Film ini bukan film yang ia bintangi, film ini adalah film yang Sahabatnya bintangi, yaitu Sasuke. Apa yang Naruto katakana benar bukan? Mana mungkin dia bisa mendapatkan penghargaan?

Suara fans dari Sasuke mulai terdengar, jeritan-jeritan yang terdengar sangat antusias saat mengetaui bahwa film yang dibintangi idolanya menang.

Sasuke beserta kru film maju kedepan untuk memberikan beberapa ucapan singkat. Setelah dirasa cukup saatnya membacakan nominasi lain yaitu _ **pemain film pria terbaik.**_

Naruto hanya menghela nafas, ia tau pemenangnya pasti Sasuke lagi. Kurenai yang melihatnya hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa jika tidak menang.

Lagi-lagi nominasi telah dibacakan dan liatlah bahkan Sasuke juga masuk dalam nominasi tersebut.

" **Ini dia, pemain film pria terbaik jatuh kepada- "** Ucap Kiba dan Hinata serentak. Tangan milik Hinata membuka perlahan pada amplop yang berada ditangan miliknya.

Seketika _Ametyhst_ itu membulat dan menimbulakan senyum tipis diwajahnya. Hinata menatap Kiba dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

" **1, 2, 3 …. Uzumaki Naruto! "** Ujar Kiba dan Hinata bersamaan. Kini suara tepukan terdengar kembali, dan kali ini para fans Naruto yang berteriak kegirangan.

Sementara Naruto mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang telah didengarnya, Kurenai menatap Naruto dan mengeluarkan senyum untuk Naruto.

Langkah Naruto kini menuju keatas panggung dimana dia akan menerima penghargaan yang bahkan tak pernah dibayangkan sebelumnya.

" Pertama-tama terimakasih untuk para Kru film yang telah mengajarkan aku tentang bermain film yang benar, terimakasih untuk Ayah dan Ibuku yang pasti sedang menonton saat ini. Untuk Kurenai-san sebagai _manager,_ tak lupa terimakasih untuk para fans yang setia mendukungku dan juga untuk seseorang yang selalu mendukungku. " Naruto menekan kalimat terakhir yang ia baca dan melirik kearah Kiba dan Hinata, tidak lebih tepatnya kearah Hinata yang sedang menunduk malu.

Kiba tersenyum, " Selamat ya! Kami dengar kau juga mempunyai suara yang indah. Bisakah kau menunjukannya pada kami? " Tanya Kiba

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, dia sebenarnya gugup dengan hal ini. Ia merasa gugup harus menyanyi didepan banyak orang.

Para fans Naruto berteriak antusias menuyurh Naruto bernyanyi, mereka sangat ingin mendengar idolanya bernyanyi.

Hinata menatap Naruto, "Tidak apa Naruto-san, tunjukkan kemampuanmu. " Ujar Hinata pelan, sebenarnya dia juga penasaran dengan suara Naruto. Karna Hinata yang meminta tiba-tiba Naruto bersemangat dan muncul ide di kepalanya.

Ia mendekati Kiba dan membisikan sesuatu, sementara Kiba hanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" **Baiklah semuanya, kita akana melihat Uzumaki Naruto yang akan membawakan lagu berjudul …. Be Alraight- Justin Bieber "**

Suara para fans mulai terdengar, mereka meneriaki nama Naruto dengan histeris. Instrumen music itu mulai terdengar, mengalun dengan lembut. Naruto menatap keblakang melihat Hinata dan Kiba yang memberikan akses pada Naruto untuk menguasai panggung sendirian.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Hinata, Hinata yang melihat hal itu hanya menunduk malu karena ulah Naruto.

Across the ocean, across the sea  
 _Lintasi samudra, seberangi lautan_  
Startin' to forget the way you look at me now  
 _Mulai lupa tatapanmu padaku_  
Over the mountains, across the sky  
 _Lewati gunung, lintasi langit_  
Need to see your face and need to look in your eyes  
 _(Ku)harus melihat wajahmu dan memandang matamu_  
Through the storm and through the clouds  
 _Lewati badai dan lewati awan_  
Bumps in the road and upside down, now  
 _Lubang di jalanan dan naik turun, kini_  
I know it's hard babe to sleep at night  
 _Aku tahu sulit rasanya tuk pejamkan mata di malam hari_  
Don't you worry  
 _Jangan kuatir_  
'Cause everything's gonna be alright, I  
 _Karena segalanya kan baik-baik saja, aku_  
Be alright, I  
 _Baik-baiklah, aku_

Through the sorrow,  
 _Lewat luka_  
Through the fights  
 _Lewat pertengkaran_  
Don't you worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright, I  
 _Jangan kuatir karena segalanya kan baik-baik saja, aku_  
Be alright, I  
 _Baik-baiklah, aku_

All alone in my room  
 _Seorang diri di kamarku_  
Waiting for your phone call to come soon  
 _Menunggu telpon darimu segera berdering_  
And for you, oh, I would walk a thousand miles  
 _Dan demi dirimu, oh, aku rela berjalan ribuan mil_  
To be in your arms,  
 _Untuk bisa mendekapmu_  
Holding my heart  
 _Dan kau merengkuh hatiku_

Oh I, Oh I,  
 _Oh aku, oh aku_  
I love you  
 _Aku mencintaimu_  
And everything's gonna be alright, I  
 _Dan segalanya kan baik-baik saja, aku_  
Be alright, I  
 _Baik-baiklah, aku_

Through the long nights and the bright lights  
 _Lewati malam-malam panjang dan siang-siang terik_  
Don't you worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright, I  
 _Jangan kuatir karena segalanya kan baik-baik saja, aku_  
Be alright, I  
 _Baik-baiklah, aku_

You know that I care for you  
 _Kau tahu aku sangat menyayangimu_  
I'll always be there for you  
 _Aku kan selalu ada untukmu_  
Promise I will stay right here  
 _Aku janji kan berada di sisimu_  
I know that you want me too  
 _Aku tahu kau juga menginginkanku_  
Baby we can make it through anything  
 _Kasih kita bisa lewati apapun_  
Cause everything's gonna be alright, I  
 _Karena segalanya kan baik-baik saja, aku_  
Be alright, I  
 _Baik-baiklah, aku_

(2x)  
Through the sorrow dan the fights  
 _Lewat luka dan pertengkaran_  
Don't you worry 'cause everything's gonna be alright  
 _Jangan kuatir karena segalanya kan baik-baik saja_  
Be alright, I  
 _Baik-baiklah, aku_

Suara tepuk tangan mulai terdengar meriah setelah lagu itu berhasil dinyanyikan. Naruto berhasil membuat semua penonton tersentuh dengan lagu yang ia bawakan. Tapi yang pasti hanya satu ia menunjukan lagu ini hanya untuk Hinatanya.

Acara telah berakhir, semua Artist dan para fans yang ada disana segera menuju kerumahnya. Tapi tidak sedikit artist yang harus tertahan karena permintaan para fans, ada yang mminta tanda tangan ada juga yang berfoto.

Tapi tidak untuk laki-laki yang satu ini, para fansnya telah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau jadi bukan fans yang menahannya pulang tapi para wartawan.

" Naruto-san apakah anda sedang jatuh cinta? Saat anda menyanyikan lagu itu anda terlihat sangat bahagia " Ungkap salah seorang wartawan.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sambil menggarung tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia bingung harus bicara apa.

" Hmm … ya, begitulah " Ucap Naruto pelan, wartawan yang mendengar ucapan Naruto semakin penasaran dengan kisah asmara pemuda ini.

" Waaah .. Lalu siapakah wanita yang beruntung mendapatkan anda? Apakah dia seorang artist juga? " Tanya wartawan lain

" Apa aku harus menjawabnya ya? Aku .. bingung " Ungkap Naruto

" Ayolah .. para fans pasti ingin mengetahui hal ini , Naruto-san "

" Kurasa aku lah yang beruntung mendapatkan dia " Ucap Naruto malu-malu

" Ah, Naruto-san. Lalu apakah hubungan kalian sudah terjalin lama? "

" Itu – " Ucapan Naruto terhenti saat melihat Hinata bersama seorang laki-laki yang ia tau bernama Kiba, mereka terlihat sedang berbincang. Naruto tentu saja merasa cemburu.

Tiba-tiba ide yang tak terduga muncul dari kepala Naruto, dia segera menyeringai menghadap kamera.

" Apa kalian ingin tau siapa orangnya? " Tanya Naruto

Para wartawan yang mendengarnya tentu saja antusias, mereka begitu penasaran dengan gadis yang dimaksud Naruto. Tanpa banyak bicara Naruto melangkah kearah Hinata dan Kiba berada, para Wartawan tak hanya diam mereka mengikuti Naruto.

TAP!

" Eh? "

" Ini dia Kekasihku " Ucap Naruto dengan Senyum lebarnya. Para Wartawan terkejut dengan ucapan Naruto.

" Na-Naruto-kun. " Ucap Hinata pelan, ia terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto dengan wartawan yang tiba-tiba. Apa Naruto tidak lihat dia sedang berbicara dengan Kiba, teman kecilnya.

Sayang sekali Hinata, Karena kau berbicara dengan Kiba lah membuat Naruto nekat melakukan hal seperti ini.

" Benarkah itu Hinata-san? Anda pacarnya Naruto-san? Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran? Kenapa bisa tidak tercium oleh media? " Tanya Wartawan secara berturut-turut

Hinata hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan meminta penjelasan, sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum kearah kamera.

" Kami baru menjalin hubungan beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia adalah Kekasihku Hyuuga Hinata. " Jelas Naruto yang membuat para Wartawan berteriak histeris.

Wartawan lain yang mendengar itu menjadi tertarik, wartawan lain ikut mencoba meliput hubungan Naruto dan Hinata. Bahkan mereka semakin sesak karena dikepung.

Kiba telah hilang entah kemana, mungkin dia terhalang dengan para wartawan ini.

" Ma-maaf ya, kami harus pergi. " Ujar Naruto cepat yang tidak tahan dengan gerah.

Mereka berlari menghindari kerumunan media masaa, Naruto melihat mobilnya yang terparkir tak jauh darinya. Dengan cepat ia menarik Hinata untuk mengikutinya.

BLAAM!

" Huh! A-aku hampir tak bernafas! " Ujar Naruto pelan

Hinata mencubit lengan Naruto kuat, rasa sakit membuat Naruto harus menjerit dan menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

" Sakit tau! " Ujar Naruto tidak terima, Hinata balas menatap Naruto kesal. Tapi Naruto hanya menanggapinya dengan menghela nafas dan mencubit kedua pipi Hinata.

" Salahmu sendiri bermesraan dengan pria lain, tapi tidak apa dengan begini tidak ada yang akan mendekati dirimu. " Ujar Naruto gemas karena wajah Hinata kini benar-beanr imut.

Hinata terkejut, " Maksudmu? Kiba? " Tanya Hinata sambil melepaskan tangan Naruto

Naruto mengangguk dan membuat Hinata tertawa pelan. Pemuda itu menekuk alisnya saat melihat Hinata tertawa, apa yang lucu?

" Berhentilah tertawa! " Ujar Naruto kesal karena tawa Hinata semakin membesar,

Hinata menutup mulutnya.

1 detik

5 detik

10 detik

" Hahahahaha " Sungguh Hinata tidak bisa menahan tawanya, bahkan lihatlah air matanya sampai mengalir.

Naruto mendapat ide, " Kalau kau tidak diam, bagaimana jika aku menciummu? " Ucap Naruto dengan seringainya.

Ya, dan itu sangat ampuh membuat Hinata diam. Kini wajah Hinata memerah karena ucapan Naruto, saat Naruto ingin tertawa telfon miliknya berdering.

" Hallo, ada apa Kakashi-san " Ucap Naruto pelan

Hinata yang mendengar nama Kakashi segra menoleh kearah Naruto benar juga Kakashi pasti mencarinya.

" Hm, ya aku sedang bersama pacarku. " Ungkap Naruto dengan senyum mengejek.

Hinata hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Naruto.

" Tenang saja, dia akan aman sampai dirumah. Sampai jumpa " Kalimat terakhir sekaligus menutup telfonnya dan menatap Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas, " Kakashi menyuruhmu mengantarku bukan? " Ungkap Hinata, Naruto yang mendengar ucapan Hinata hanya mengangguk semangat.

" Ya sudah sebaiknya kita pulang kau tau aku sangat mengantuk. " Ungkap Hinata pelan

Naruto yang tadinya ingin menjahili Hinata mengundurkan niatnya, ia melihat raut kelelahan diwajah Hinata. Tanpa bicara lagi, Naruto segera menghidupkan mesin mobilnya dan menjalankan menuju rumah Hinata.

Diperjalanan hanya ditemani suara malam yang sunyi, Naruto menoleh kesamping dan melihat Hinata tertidur. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampannya. Ia menepi lalu memberhentikan mobilnya sebentar.

Tangan Naruto menggeser rambut Hinata yang menutupi wajah, Naruto mengakui kalau Hinata itu seperti malaikat. Hinata bergerak sedikit, sepertinya kedinginan. Naruto membuka jasnya dan menutup tubuh Hinata yang kedinginan.

" Kau tau Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang akan terjadi. " Ujar Naruto pelan dan mencium kening Hinata.

Semua sangat mudah diucapkan tapi yakinkah kau dengan kata-kata yang telah kau ucapkan itu? Apakah kau akan berpegang teguh dengan kata-katamu? Entahlah karena semua tergantung pada apa yang akan terjadi dimasa mendatang.

...

* * *

Ayooo~ What's up? Hehe maafin Author karena baru bisa update cerita ini. Author terlalu sibuk nge _stalk_ Boy band _Korea_ yang lagi trand Hihihi #okeabaikan. Bukan hanya karena itu, akhir-akhir ini author diserang sama yang namanya **Males nulis,** padahal udah tau kelanjutan cerita itu tapi males bangt rasanya mau nulis. Padahal seharusnya dibulan yang berkah ini gaboleh males-males T-T, banyak godaan dirumah mana kue lebaran udah bertebaran(?). Oke anggap saja curhatan tadi tidak ada, sekali lagi maafkan Author atas keterlambatan Up cerita ini :'( semoga kalian tetap menunggu chap depan :').

Note : Maaf ga bisa balas Review, soalnya lagi ga enak badan jadi ga bisa lama-lama didepan laptop :') + Untuk Fic **Happiness** bakal Up hari Sabtu ya para readers sekalian. Mungkin ada yang bertanya-tanya kenapa Up hari Sabtu? Apa karena belum selesai? _enggak kok, chap 8 udah selesai._ Karena sibuk atau alasan lain yang reader bosan denger? _Hehe maaf deh kalau kebanyakan alasan tapi author nabung chapnya supaya bisa Up teratur, intinya nanti bakal ada pemberitahuan selanjutnya._

Maaf A/N kali ini kepanjangan :'D oke sampai jumpa chap depan ya ~


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter sebelumnya :_

 _Diperjalanan hanya ditemani suara malam yang sunyi, Naruto menoleh kesamping dan melihat Hinata tertidur. Senyum tipis terukir diwajah tampannya. Ia menepi lalu memberhentikan mobilnya sebentar._

 _Tangan Naruto menggeser rambut Hinata yang menutupi wajah, Naruto mengakui kalau Hinata itu seperti malaikat. Hinata bergerak sedikit, sepertinya kedinginan. Naruto membuka jasnya dan menutup tubuh Hinata yang kedinginan._

" _Kau tau Hinata, aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu apapun yang akan terjadi. " Ujar Naruto pelan dan mencium kening Hinata._

 _Semua sangat mudah diucapkan tapi yakinkah kau dengan kata-kata yang telah kau ucapkan itu? Apakah kau akan berpegang teguh dengan kata-katamu? Entahlah karena semua tergantung pada apa yang akan terjadi dimasa mendatang._

:: ::

Stay Here With Me

:: ::

Hubungan Naruto dan Hinata berjalan dengan lancar, dan karena ucapan Naruto di _Music Award_ mereka harus menghadapi wartawan yang tak henti-hentinya mencari mereka berdua. Bahkan topik tentang hubungan keduanya menjadi perbincangan yang hangat selama 2 bulan.

Mereka mencoba bersembunyi, tetapi sayang tekad para wartawan lebih besar. Mereka rela menunggu berjam-jam, berhari-hari untuk dapat bertemu dengan salah satu diantara Hinata atau Naruto.

Tak sedikit para _fans_ diantara mereka mengirim pesan baik melalui _Social Media_ atau kado yang biasa mereka berikan. Yang lebih heboh lagi para _fans_ membuat sebuah kelompok yang bernama **NaruHina** untuk panggilan penggemar mereka berdua.

Hinata dan Naruto sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan adanya nama itu, mereka bahkan senang saat _fans_ membuat nama itu. Tak ada rasa janggal disana semua berjalan dengan baik.

" Sudah lama sekali ya " Ucap Seorang gadis dengan surai Indigo. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis lalu mengambil cangkir dihadapannya, meniup sebentar dan menyesapnya perlahan.

Pria dihadapannya mengangguk, " Ternyata hubungan kita sudah 5 bulan. " Ucap Pria itu. Berbeda dengan gadis dihadapannya, pria ini sedang memotong daging yang tersaji dipiringnya dan setelah terpotong daging itu segera masuk kedalam mulutnya.

" Aku bahkan tidak pernah terfikir hubungan kita akan selama ini. " Balas gadis itu sambil menatap pria yang sedang mengunyah daging yang ada dimulutnya.

" Jadi, kau tidak senang bersamaku Hinata? "

" Bukan begitu, Naruto-kun. Aku hanya tidak menyangka tentang hal ini, kau tahukan kalau kau itu pacar pertamaku. " Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum agar pria dihadapannya tidak marah padanya.

Naruto yang awalnya cemberut seketika berubah tersenyum, ia mencubit kedua pipi Hinata dan membuat wajah Hinata terlihat lucu.

" Iya, aku tau itu. Walaupun kau bukan pacar pertamaku tapi kau adalah kekasihku yang sangat aku cintai ! " Ucap Naruto dengan gemas karena melihat wajah Hinata yang sangat lucu.

" Pipiku jangan ditarik! " Ujar Hinata kesal, ia membalas Naruto dengan mencubit lengan pria itu hingga membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan.

Hinata tidak memperdulikan rengekan manja sang Kekasih, ia hanya bercermin dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang sedikit memerah karena cubitan Naruto.

" Hinata~ lenganku sakiit! " Ucap Naruto manja.

Untung saja mereka sedang berada di Restoran milik Naruto dan mengambil ruangan Khusus, jadi pria itu bebas berteriak sesuka hatinya.

Hinata melirik jam tangannya, " Astaga Naruto-kun! Kita hampir terlambat kerumahmu, pasti Kaa-san sudah menunggu kita. " Ujar Hinata panik, ia segera memasukan ponsel miliknya kedalam tas dan bersiap pergi.

" Kau benar Hinata, Kaa-san pasti sedang menunggu kita. " Ucap Naruto membenarkan perkataan Hinata. Ia mengelap bibirnya dan mengambil kunci mobil miliknya yang ada di meja lalu berjalan mendahului Hinata.

Mereka berjalan melewati pintu yang sudah dikhususkan untuk Naruto agar mereka tidak terlihat para pengunjung. Mungkin kalian bingung dengan ucapan Hinata yang berkata **Kaa-san**. Nah, **Kaa-san** yang dimaksud Hinata adalah Kushina, ibunya Naruto.

Setelah meresmikan hubungan mereka, Naruto sering mengajak Hinata untuk kerumahnya dan ahirnya bertemu dengan Kushina dan juga Minato. Kushina sangat senang karena Naruto memilih wanita yang tepat dan Kushina yang meminta Hinata untuk memanggilnya dengan panggilan **Kaa-san**.

Hinata keberatan? Tentu saja tidak, bahkan dia sangat senang. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak menggunakan panggilan itu semenjak kecelakaan yang dia alami.

Mobil mahal itu memasuki perkarangan rumah Uzumaki. Setela memarkirkan mobil miliknya, Naruto dan Hinata segera masuk menemui Kushina. Benar saja Kushina sudah menunggu mereka diruang tengah.

" Maaf Kaa-san, Hinata terlambat. " Ujar Hinata pelan, ia sungguh menyesal.

Kushina berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata, " Tidak apa-apa. Kaa-san juga baru selesai membeli bahan-bahan untuk membuat kuenya. " Ucap Kushina pelan.

" Baiklah Kaa-san, ayo kita buat Kuenya. " Ucap Hinata dengan semangat. Hinata dan Kushina akan membuat kue ulang tahun untuk ibunya Ino yang notaben adalah teman Kushina yang juga berstatus model sama seperti dirinya.

Mereka berencana membuat pesta kejutan untuk Ibunya Ino, dan Hinata diminta Kushina untuk ikut dan membantu menyiapkan Kue. Awalnya Hinata menolak karena tidak terlalu akrab dengan Ino, tapi karena Naruto juga akan menemaninya jadi ia menyetujui permintaan Kushina.

Hinata dan Kushina sibuk dengan bahan-bahan di dapur sementara Naruto sedang bermain game ditemani Minato yang baru pulang dari _Shooting_ yang dijalaninya.

Setelah 1 jam berkutat didapur, akhirnya Kue yang dibuat Hinata dan Kushina telah selesai. Ku itu terlihat cantik dan enak, bahkan Naruto dan Minato hampir saja memakannya kalau saja telinga mereka berdua tidak ditarik oleh Kushina.

" Nah, kalian berdua jangan mengacau Kue ini! Kaa-san dan Hinata-chan mau keatas, Hinata-chan akan memilih baju untuk Kaa-san di pesta nanti, Ayo Hinata-chan. " Kushina berjalan mendahului Hinata, namun langkah Hinata terhenti karena ponsel miliknya berbunyi.

Ia meminta izin mengambil ponsel miliknya, layar ponsel itu menunjukan sebuah nama dan itu adalah Kakashi. Sekali lagi Hinata harus meminta maaf pada Kushina, mau tidak mau ia harus mengangkat panggilan dari Kakashi.

" Ma-maaf Kaa-san, ini dari Kakashi. Aku akan mengangkatnya terlebih dahulu, dan akan segera kembali."

" Tidak apa-apa, Kaa-san akan menunggu sambil mengawasi Naruto dan Minato yang kapan saja akan melahap kue buatan kita. " Hinata tertawa kecil dan berlalu meninggalkan keluarga Uzumaki.

Lima menit kemudian Hinata kembali setelah mematikan sambungan dari Kakashi, Ia mendekat kearah Kushina.

" Maaf Kaa-san sepertinya Hinata tidak bisa membantu Kaa-san, dan kemungkinan besar Hinata tidak bisa ikut di acara ulang tahun itu."

Kushina menatap Hinata, " Kenapa? Apa terjadi sesuatu? "

" Tidak, hanya saja Kakashi bilang kami akan mendiskusikan untuk pekerjaanku bersama seseorang. Dan orang itu ingin berbicara langsung denganku, kemungkinan akan lama jadi aku tidak bisa ikut. "

Kushina tersenyum, ia menepuk puncak kepala Hinata, " Tak masalah Hinata-chan. Terimakasih sudah membantu Kaa-san membuat kue ini. Lebih baik kau segera pulang, Kaa-san tau Kakashi tidak menyukai orang terlambat. " Ucap Kushina pelan

" Terimakasih Kaa-san, baiklah aku akan pulang. "

" Aku antar, ya? " Tawar Naruto, Hinata mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Naruto.

Setelah mengantar Hinata, Naruto segera pamit pulang. Hinata masuk dan disambut oleh Kakashi yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

" Sekarang? " Tanya Hinata

Kakashi mengangguk, " Ya, cepat ganti bajumu atau kita akan terlambat nanti. "

" Iya, beri aku waktu sebentar oke. " Ujar Hinata cepat, ia segera berlari menuju kamarnya.

" Hinata ingat! Hanya sebentar! " Teriak Kakashi yang entah didengar Hinata atau tidak. Kakashi memilih menunggu didepan TV sambil melihat berita terbaru.

Beberapa menit kemudian Hinata turun menemui Kakashi, ia telah siap untuk berangkat. Kakashi dan Hinata menuju Cafe yang dipilih sebagai tempat pertemuan mereka.

Saat mereka sampai, Kakashi segera bertanya pada pelayan Cafe tersebut dan pelayan itu menunjukan arah dimana meja mereka berada. Nasib Hinata karena ia lupa membawa masker dan topi miliknya dia harus melayani permintaan para fans untuk berfoto dan menandatangani kertas yang entah mereka dapat dari mana.

Kira-kira butuh waktu setengah jam untuk memenuhi permintaan dari fans yang ada di Café tersebut. Kakashi setia menunggu Hinata yang masih dikepung oleh fansnya baik laki-laki maupun perempuan. Setelah selesai Hinata dan Kakashi segera menuju ruangan pribadi yang sudah dipesan Khusus. Ternyata orang yang dimaksud Kakashi sudah ada di ruangan tersebut.

" Ah, maafkan kami Jiraya-san. Tadi ada kendala sedikit. " Ujar Kakashi sambil membungkuk diikuti Hinata.

Jiraya tertawa kecil, " Tidak apa-apa, para artis memang begitu dan aku tidak masalah dengan para fans diluar sana. " Ujar Jiraya.

" Silahkan duduk. Jadi ini Hyuuga Hinata yang di kau maksud? " Tambah Jiraya

Kakashi mengangguk dan Hinata hanya tersenyum ramah menanggapi ucapan Jiraya. Seketika Jiraya memperhatikan Hinata dari atas hingga bawah.

" Ternyata memang cantik ya, bahkan lebih cantik jika dilihat dari dekat. "

" Ah, anda berlebihan. " Ucap Hinata pelan.

Obrolan pun dimulai, mereka membahas tentang Hinata yang akan membintangi sebuah iklan parfum ternama keluaran terbaru.

" Jadi maksud Jiraya-san untuk iklan ini Hinata akan dipasangkan dengan sesorang? " Tanya Kakashi

Jiraya mengangguk singkat lalu menyeruput _expresso_ yang ada dihadapannya perlahan, setelah dirasa cukup Jiraya meletakan kembali cangkir yang ia pegang.

" Tapi orang itu masih belum ditentukan, entah dia laki-laki ataupun perempuan. Yang jelas Hinata tidak akan sendirian membintangi parfum ini. " Balas Jiraya.

Kakashi mengangguk, " Baiklah, kami menerima tawaran untuk iklan ini. " Ucap Kakashi

Jiraya tersenyum, " Ah! Syukurlah. Tadinya Aku berfikir bahwa kalian akan menolaknya karena mengingat Hinata juga mempunyai jadwal yang cukup padat. "

" Kakashi-san tau apa yang terbaik untukku, Jiraya-san. " Ujar Hinata ramah

" Iya, dan untuk pasanganmu akan kami beritahu secepatnya setelah kami mendapatkannya. " Ucap Jiraya.

Obrolan pun berlanjut mereka membahas tentang sesuatu yang tentunya tidak Hinata mengerti, daripada Hinata semakin pusing ia meminta Izin untuk menghirup udara segar dan Kakashi menizinkannya.

" Permisi, apakah ada pintu yang menuju keluar selain pintu yang ada didepan? " Tanya Hinata ramah.

Pelayan itu mengangguk, " Iya ada Hinata-san, anda hanya tinggal lurus saja dan pintunya ada disebelah kiri. " Ujar pelayan laki-laki itu.

" Terimakasih. " Ujar Hinata pelan dengan senyum ramahnya.

" Em, Hinata-san. " Panggilan sang pelayan berhasil membuat Hinata berhenti.

" Bo-bolehkah aku berfoto denganmu? " Tambah sang pelayan dengan gugup

Hinata tertawa pelan, ia mendekat kearah sang pelayan, " Tentu saja. "

Setelah memenuhi permintaan pelayan yang merupakan salah satu fansnya, Hinata melewati pintu khusus yang disediakan di Café ini.

" Waah~ " Hinata terkagum dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Ia sedang berada di taman belakang restoran yang hanya buka saat malam saja. Banyak bunga-bunga cantik yang ditanam disini, udaranya juga begitu sejuk karena banyak pohon hijau yang mengelilinginya. Ada banyak lampu gantung disini, pasti saat malam tiba tempat ini terlihat sangat indah.

Hinata berjalan-jalan mengelilingi taman ini, tak lupa ia mengabadikan momen dengan kamera Handphone miliknya. Setelah dirasa cukup ia mencari tempat duduk untuk beristirahat. Jari lentiknya menggeser layar handphone mahal miliknya, saat ini Hinata benar-benar sedang dalam puncak popularitas.

Namun tak sedikit pula orang-orang yang membenci Hinata terus saja berusaha menjatuhkan Hinata baik dengan perkataan maupun sebuah pernyataan yang sama sekali tidak benar. Tapi Hinata bukanlah orang yang dengan senang hati meneladeni para _Haters_ nya. Masa bodoh dengan mereka, selama Hinata tidak diusik dikehidupan nyata untuk apa ia memikirkan mereka?

" Aku merindukan Naruto-kun." Hinata bergumam saat melihat foto kekasihnya yang ada di layar Handphonenya, betapa beruntungnya ia mendapatkan pria seperti Naruto itu. Dia sangat baik, perhatian, dan yah begitulah~

Hinata menggerakan jarinya membuka kontak dan mencari nama Naruto disana, sesaat dia akan menekan tombol hijau di layar handphonenya, tiba-tiba handphone miliknya bergetar menandakan seseorang sedang mencoba menghubunginya. Mata Hinata membulat.

" Na-naruto-kun? " Ya, pria yang baru saja ingin ia hubungi tiba-tiba meneleponnya duluan.

" Na- "

' _HINATAAAAA~ TEBAK AKU PUNYA KABAR YANG GEMBIRAAA~ '_ suara nyaring sang kekasih terdengar dari seberang telfon memotong ucapan Hinata dan membuat Hinata sedikit menjauhkan Handphone canggihnya dari gendang telinga.

" A-ah, aku baru saja ingin menelepon mu Naruto-kun." Hinata berujar pelan menanggapi ocehan sang kekasih

' _Oh? Benarkah? Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan Hinata? '_ Suara Naruto tidak senyaring awal.

" Iya, tapi aku ingin mendengar kabar gembira yang ingin Naruto-kun sampaikan terlebih dahulu. " Hinata menatap taman disekelilingnya.

' _HINATAAAA~ AKU DITAWARI UNTUK MEMBINTANGI SEBUAH FILM OLEH YAMATO-SAN! '_ Hinata harus kembali menjauhkan Handphone dari telinganya. Sungguh, suara nyaring Naruto bahkan membuat burung-burung yang tadi disekitar Hinata terbang menjauh.

" Wah, benarkah itu Naruto-kun? Yamato-san sang produser ternama yang sangat kau idolakan itu? " Hinata berucap dengan nada tak percaya. Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Yamato-san? Pria yang selalu sukses dengan film-film yang ia produseri yang selalu dibintangi dengan aktor dan aktris ternama.

' _Iyaaa! Kau benar Hinata! '_

" Kalau begitu selamat~ " Hinata mengucapkan dengan senyum diwajahnya. Ia turut bangga dengan sang Kekasih yang dapat merebut hati sang produser.

' _Aku benar-benar tidak percaya Hinata, aku sangat terharu '_ Naruto berucap dengan nada sedih, sungguh ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat diimpikannya saat awal masuk dunia Entertaiment.

" Kau sudah bekerja keras Naruto-kun, kau pantas mendapatkannya! " Gadis bermata lavender ini melangkah kembali menuju café tempat Kakashi berada.

' _Untuk merayakannya aku akan menjemputmu malam ini Hinata, kau harus menemaniku menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sahabatku! '_

" Ta-tapi- "

' _Jaa-nee Hinata! Berdandan lah yang cantik. Ah, iya kau kan sudah cantik hehehe '_

BLUSSHH!

Wajah putih milik Hinata memerah bersamaan dengan sang kekasih yang mematikan panggilannya, ia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Naruto kali ini.

" Hm? Kenapa berdiri disini? Kau sedang demam? " Kakashi yang melihat Hinata berdiri mematung di depan pintu sedikit terheran, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang memerah membuat Kakashi harus meletakkan tangannya di dahi Hinata.

" A-ah ti-tidak Kakashi-san, ayo kita pulang. " Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, ia segera menarik tangan Kakashi agar mereka segera pulang.

* * *

...

Waktu menunjukan pukul 6 malam. Hinata baru saja selesai mandi, ia sedang berkutat dengan lemarinya. Memilih baju untuk seorang perempuan bukanlah hal yang mudah. Setelah 30 menit mencari-cari baju di lemarinya akhirnya Hinata menemukan pakaian yang pas untuknya.

 **TOK! TOK! TOK!**

Suara ketukan pintu membuat perhatian Hinata teralihkan.

" Siapa? "

" Ini aku, bolehkah aku masuk. " Suara berat terdengar dari balik pintu, suara ini bukan milik Kakashi ataupun Kou atau para pelayan dirumah ini. Ini suara Naruto

" Baiklah aku akan-"

" TIDAAKKK! " Hinata segera berlari menuju pintu dan berdiri dibelakang pintu menahan Naruto agar membukanya. Oh,ayolah. Hinata saat ini hanya memakai kimono mandi, ia tidak mungkin bertemu Naruto dengan pakaian yang seperti ini.

" Kau kenapa Hinata? Apa kau mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku? " Naruto berujar dengan nada yang sedikit menuntut.

" BAKA! AKU BARU SAJA SELESAI MANDI! " Hinta berujar keras masih dengan tangannya yang menahan pintu.

Hening . . .

Naruto terdiam dibalik bintu, " Hentikan pikiran kotormu Naruto-kun! "

" Hehehe, maaf Hinata sayang~ " Naruto tertawa mendengar tebakan Hinata. Namun dengan cepat ia menjelaskan maksud dan tujuannya.

" Aku membawakanmu sebuah pakaian, aku mau kau mengenakannya malam ini. " Naruto mengucapkan dengan nada yang santai.

Hinata mencoba menebak pakaian apa yang Naruto berikan untuknya.

" Tak ada penolakan " Setelah Naruto mengatakannya terdengar langkah kaki yang menjauh. Dengan cekatan Hinata membuka pintu dan segera mengambil _paper bag_ yang tergelatak di depan pintu kamarnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Hinata mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan Naruto karena waktu mereka hanya tinggal 30 menit lagi.

Naruto dan Kakashi sedang mengobrol sambil menunggu Hinata turun, sudah 30 menit dan mereka masih belum mendengar langkah kaki Hinata.

" Aissh, ini sudah hampir jam 7 dan Hinata belum juga turun."

" Sabar Naruto, mungkin sebentar lagi."

" Ah, tidak bisa. Aku akan menyusul- "

Naruto terdiam saat hendak menyusul Hinata. Di hadapannya kini terlihat Hinata yang menggunakan pakaian yang ia berikan yaitu sebuah mini dress berwarna merah dengan bagian bahu yang terbuka. Hinata mengikat rambutnya menampilkan leher jenjang putih dan bahu mulus miliknya. Ia tidak memakai banyak make-up hanya bedak tipis dan sedikit _lip tint_ di bibirnya.

" Malaikat " Naruto bergumam pelan saat melihat Hinata. Bahkan Kakashi yakin Naruto tidak berkedip sekalipun.

" Siapa yang memberikan baju itu padamu Hinata? Kurasa kau harus menggantinya. " Kakashi berucap membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya.

" Apa?! Tidak boleh! Aku yang membelikannya dan aku yang ingin dia menggunakannya! " Naruto kini berada di depan Hinata merentangkan tangannya agar Kakashi tidak mendekati Hinata.

" Kau tidak lihat? Bukankah mini dressnya sangat pendek? Kurasa 15 cm dari lutut? " Kakashi menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menuntut.

" Ah, ayolah Kakashi. Biarkan Hinata memakainnya sekali ini saja! "

" Bukannya aku tidak mau Naruto, aku takut Hinata akan digoda oleh pria-pria hidung belang disana. "

" Aku akan selalu bersama Hinata dan melindunginya, Aku berjanji. "

Kakashi menghela nafas dalam, " Baiklah. Kau harus memegang ucapanmu. " Walau sebenarnya ia tak rela namun ia percaya sepenuhnya pada Naruto dan Naruto pasti tidak akan mengecewakannya.

Hinata dan Naruto segera masuk kedalam mobil dan pergi menuju pesta ulang tahun sahabatnya yaitu Sabaku no Gaara, yang lebih akrab dipanggil Gaara itu. Pria berambut merah ini merayakan ulang tahunnya disebuah Hotel mewah di Konoha.

Setelah sampai ditujuan, Naruto menggandeng Hinata menuju tempat pesta sahabatnya yang terletak dilantai 5. Selama di lift Naruto tak henti-hentinya menggoda Hinata dan tak jarang Naruto mendapat cubita di lengannya. Sesampainya di lantai 5 mereka melihat sebuah ruangan besar dihiasi ornament mewah dengan berbagai makanan dimana-mana. Banyak aktor terkenal yang datang kemari, ada yang berpasangan dan bahkan ada yang hanya sendirian. Beruntung Naruto membawa Hinata untuk menemaninya.

" Ah, aku kesana sebentar ya Hinata. Kau ambilah makanan terlebih dahulu dan cari tempat untuk kita duduk nanti. Aku mau menemui teman lamaku dulu, aku janji tidak akan lama. "

CUP!

Naruto menghadiahkan Ciuman di pipi Hinata. Sayang sekali kali ini Naruto bisa terbebas dari cubitan yang akan Hinata layangkan untuknya.

Sesuai ucapan Naruto, Hinata kini sedang mengambil beberapa makanan yang ia suka. Setelah dirasa cukup Hinata segera mencari tempat duduk untuk dirinya dan Naruto. Hinata mendapatkannya. Tidak terlalu jauh dari keramaian.

Hinata bingung, apakah ia akan langsung memakan makanannya atau menunggu Naruto?

" Hallo "

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya melihat seorang pria berwajah anak kecil duduk disampingnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan pria itu.

" Kau Hyuuga Hinata bukan? " Pria itu berucap lagi

" Perkenalkan aku Akasuna Sasori. " Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya mengajak gadis dihadapannya berjabat tangan.

" Ah, aku Hyuuga Hinata. " Hinata dengan senang hati menyambut uluran tangan itu. Namun sayang sekali pria bernama Sasori itu tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangan Hinata.

" Bi-bisakah kau melepaskannya. " Hinata menarik tangannya agar terlepas dari genggaman Sasori namun pria bernama Sasori itu menggenggamnya terlau kuat.

Sasori menatap Hinata dengan intens, ia perlahan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Hinata, " Kau gadis yang sangat cantik dan menarik. Apakah kau kesini sendirian nona? Apa kau mau aku temani? Hm? " Sasori mengucapkannya tepat ditelinga Hinata. Mendengarnya saja membuat Hinata begitu ketakutan.

" Ku bilang Le- "

" MAAF TEMAN, KU KIRA KAU SALAH ORANG! " Suara nyaring seorang pemuda membuat Hinata menoleh. Sasori saat ini berada jauh darinya bahkan ia sudah tak merasakan genggaman kuat dari Sasori namun kali ini genggaman itu terasa lembut.

" Na-naruto ? " Sasori menatap pemuda dihadapannya yang sedang menggenggam gadis yang baru saja digodanya.

" Ku kira kau masih di Sunagakure, Sasori. "

" Wah, lama tak bertemu Naruto. "

" Ya kau benar, oh iya mungkin kau tidak tau tapi perkenalkan dia Hyuuga Hinata. Pa-car-ku. " Naruto menekan kata-kata ' pacarku ' pada pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya.

" Oh, benarkah itu? Ah, maafkan aku yang hampir saja menggoda pacarmu Naruto. "

" Hah, ternyata kebiasaanmu itu masih saja belum berubah ya Sasori. Ku pkir selama di Sunagakure kau akan banyak berubah " Naruto mendengus melihat sahabat lamanya.

Sasori tertawa pelan, " Begitulah, hanya wajahku saja yang berubah. Bukankah aku semakin tampan? " Ucap Sasori dengan percaya diri.

" Sudahlah, pergi kau sana. Cari saja wanita lain dan jangan pernah ganggu Hinataku! " Naruto mengusir Sasori dari tempat duduknya.

" Haah, sayang sekali kau mendapatkan rubah bodoh ini nona. Jika kau bosan dengannya kau bisa menghubungiku. " Sasori mengedipkan matanya sambil menjauh dari Hinata dan Naruto.

Naruto hendak mengejar Sasori namun lengannya ditahan Hinata, " Sudahlah Naruto-kun. "

" Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Tidak ada yang terluka kan? Apakah dia berlaku keterlaluan padamu. " Naruto mengecek penampilan Hinata dengan seksama siapa tau pria playboy itu melakukan sesuatu pada Hinatanya.

Hinata tertawa pelan, " Selama ada Naruto-kun disini mereka tidak akan menyakitiku. " Senyum yang diberikan Hinata dapat membua hati Naruto tenang, dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah.

" Baiklah semuanya, waktu makan telah berakhir saatnya kita- "

 **PATTSSS!**

" BERPESTAAA! "

Lampu yang tadi menerangi ruangan kini telah berubah menjadi lampu kelap-kelip. Hinata mengerjapkan matanya, ruangan yang sebelumnya sangat terang dan indah disertai ornament yang cantik telah berubah menjadi-

" Klub malam? " Gumam Hinata

" PESTAAAA~~ " Hinata melirik Naruto yang berteriak dengan semangat disampingnya.

" Na-naruto-kun apakah ini- "

" Ayo Hinata! " Naruto menarik Hinata menuju lantai dansa ditengah ruangan.

Hinata sangat gugup, bagaimana bisa pesta ulang tahun berubah menjadi klub malam? Ia melirik sekitarnya, semua orang begitu menikmati pestanya. Ia rasa tidak ada yang merasa terkejut terkecuali dirinya sendiri.

" Ah, iya. Kau baru pertama datang ke pesta ulang tahunya? " Naruto berbicara ditelinga Hinata, musik Dj yang sangat keraslah yang mengharuskan Naruto berbicara sangat dekat.

Hinata mengangguk, ia terus saja memegang baju Naruto. Orang-orang disekitarnya menari mengikuti irama musik, ada yang menari dengan pasangannya, ada yang berduaan di tempat gelap dan ada juga wanita yang menari sangat … erotis?

" Jangan takut, semua selebriti di sini merayakan dengan cara yang sama. Kau tidak akan jauh-jauh dariku. " Naruto berbicara sedikit nyaring, ia menari melompat-lompat mengikuti irama yang Dj berikan. Entah sejak kapan Dj itu ada disini.

" Minuman? " Seorang pelayan datang dihadapan Naruto.

" Ah, iya terimakasih. " Naruto mengambil dua minuman sekaligus. Satu untuknya dan satu lagi untuk Hinata.

" Minumlah, ini sangat enak. " Naruto menegaknya dengan sekali pinum. Hinata yang melihat Naruto merasa heran, baunya begitu tidak enak.

" Ada apa Hinata ? " Naruto sedang menegak minuman keduanya masih dengan tubuhnya yang mengikuti irama musik.

Hinata menggeleng, " Tidak apa-apa " Dengan cepat Hinata menegak minumannya. Hal yang pertama Hinata rasakan adalah pahit. Ia tidak suka minuman ini, tapi ia tidak mau mempermalukan Naruto saat melihat orang-orang disekitarnya dengan santai meminumnya.

" Wahh~ Ayo tambah lagi Hinata! " Naruto kembali menuangkan minuman di gelasnya Hinata menggunakan sebuah botol yang ia terima dari pelayan.

Dengan terpaksa Hinata harus kembali meminum minuman yang ia tidak tahu apa. Lima kali! Hinata sudah meminumnya lima kali dan ia mulai sedikit terbiasa, entah mengapa ia juga menikmati alunan musik dari Dj.

Ia juga melompat-lompat sama seperti Naruto. Bisa kalian tebak? Saat ini Hinata sedang mabuk. _Poor_ Hinata, dia sudah meminum lima gelas bir dan ia dengan mudahnya mabuk. Anak yang polos, salahkan Naruto jika sudah begini.

" Ayo lebih keras lagii~~ " Hinata berucap dengan nada orang mabuk, namun sayangnya suara musik yang begitu keras menenggelamkannya. Namun tak lama Hinata berhenti.

" Narutoo~~ " Hinata memanggil pemuda yang masih asik berjoget didepannya.

" Narutoo-kuun~~ " Nada panggilan Hinata begitu manja sekarang. Ia menangkup wajah kekasihnya, namun sayang Naruto tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah kekasihnya karena lampu yang berkelap-kelip.

" Ada apa Hinata? " Naruto berucap pelan, ia tidak mabuk sepenuhnya. Ia sudah menegak 20 gelas, dan ia masih belum mabuk. Bagi Naruto 20 gelas bukanlah apa-apa.

Hinata terdiam, ia menarik dasi Naruto. Hinata membawanya menjauh dari keramaian. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di sudut ruangan yang tak jauh dari meja makan mereka tadi, disini begitu gelap namun lampu kelap-kelip itu sedikit menerangi daerah ini.

" Kenapa kita disini Hinata? " Tanya Naruto, ia tidak mengerti kenapa kekasihnya membawanya ke tempat gelap seperti ini. Tak ada jawaban, Hinata masih memegang dasinya. Tubuh kecil Hinata bersandar pada dinding dengan tubuh Naruto yang mengurungnya.

" Hina- "

" Naruto-kun cium aku. "

Pernyataan Hinata sukses membuat Naruto terkejut, apakah ia bermimpi? Ada apa dengan Hinata? Berterima kasihlah pada lampu yang menerangi tempat mereka walau sesaat karena Naruto baru tersadar akan sesuatu.

" Hinata- " Naruto menatap lekat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

" – Kau mabuk? "

...

* * *

SEBELUMNYA TERIMAKASIH BUAT YANG SUDAH MENGINGATKAN TENTANG KIBA T_T, MAAFKAN AUTHOR YANG LALAI~ CHAP INI SUDAH DIPERBAHARUI :) SELAMAT MEMBACAAA~~

* * *

Hallo semuanya T_T, Maafkan author yang sudah tidak aktif lagi disini. Maafkan author yang telah menelantarkan cerita ini sekali lagi gomen~ Curhat sedikit laptop Author baru saja kembali dari masa-masa kelamnya(?) #Horeee~ . Laptop Author sudah sakit selama 1 tahun belakangan dan hal itu membuat Author _malas_ ingin melanjutkan cerita dan akhirnya keterusan hehehe~ Selain itu Author sekarang lagi fokus sama dunia nyata jadi ga bisa sering nulis dan author sebentar lagi mau Ujian mungkin cuma bisa Up beberapa chapter dari cerita yang dibuat . Untuk cerita Give Me Light In The Darkness Author bakal Up malam minggu :") Ini gak bohong kok Author janji T_T Happines juga lagi dalam tahap pengerjaan sama seperti Stay Here With Me chap 9

Kalau memungkinkan Author bakal Up ketiganya di malam minggu. Terimakasi buat dukungan kalian semua :') trimakasih buat para readers yang setia menunggu sekali lagi gomawo T_T Author akan berjuang lebih keras kedepannya, semoga dimaklumi jika author jarang update karena lagi sibuk les dan lainnya Author mau fokus ke dunia nyata dulu :'). Author mau nanya kira-kira kalian setuju gak kalau Author update cerita juga di wattpad? kira-kira cerita apa yang harus Author buat di wattpad? ada saran?

TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA AUTHOR MENCINTAI KALIAAANNNNN~~~

HAPPY NEW YEAR 2018 *kecupkecupreaders


End file.
